Enfant des Ombres
by Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: (Précurseur de Silver Dragon, explications à l'intérieur) Quelques mois après la victoire de Sauron, une sorcière russe débarque en Terre du Milieu. C'est dans un monde plongé dans les ténèbres et le chaos qu'elle devra survivre, comme une bête traquée (warning : sang, tortures physiques/psychologiques. Eventuelle romance). Connaître le Silmarillion peut aider.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf quelques personnages que vous reconnaîtrez (sinon, Google est votre ami).**

**Je vous entends de là : « quoi, encore une fic sur Sauron ? C'est une "dark fangirl" ou quoi ? » Alors, c'est oui à la première question, mais pas à la deuxième (j'aime beaucoup écrire sur les antagonistes, mais faut pas pousser non plus). En fait, cette histoire est la première que j'ai écrite sur le SDA –première fic tout court, en fait- vers mars 2013. J'en ai usés des copies doubles, des crayons et des gommes… Enfin bref, je l'avais commencée environ un mois ou deux après avoir découvert les fics. Elle est en quelque sorte le précurseur de **_**Silver Dragon**_**, Isis et Elanor. Cependant, je vous en donne une version modifiée, plus approfondie, plus sombre, et en même temps plus romantique, d'une part parce que mon style a évolué, d'autre part parce que les « textes originaux » ont disparu, et beaucoup de choses sont passées à la trappe. Sauron sera évidemment un peu OOC (vous le voyez vraiment comme un grand romantique à la Roméo Montaigu, vous ? C'est bien ce que je pensais…), tout comme Morgoth qui apparaîtra dans des flashbacks ou sera évoqué dans des discussions. Milena risque d'être une Mary-Sue, car je garde l'esprit et les capacités de ce personnage original de la première version, dont ses pouvoirs magiques (je n'avais pas d'expérience dans la fanfiction, alors je ne savais pas m'y prendre pour éviter les Mary-Sue) mais je vais faire des efforts pour qu'elle ne le soit pas.**

**Sachez aussi que beaucoup de scènes se passent en Russie, et même si je m'intéresse à ce pays, j'ai de nombreuses lacunes. Aussi, s'il y a des lecteurs ayant de la famille en Russie (si possible près de St Petersbourg), y ayant vécu ou passé des vacances, ou encore des spécialistes de la culture russe, merci de me signaler d'éventuelles erreurs, des détails faux etc...**

**Les titres seront ceux de chansons dont je préciserai les auteurs/interprètes ou les comédies musicales auxquelles elles appartiennent.**

**Rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas du tout **_**Le Royaume des larmes**_**, elle est juste en pause. Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, le prologue et les deux premiers chapitre d'un crossover HP/SDA est posté, il s'intitule **_**Au-delà des mondes, au-delà de la mort.**_** La publication sera irrégulière, ayant plein de choses à gérer en ce moment, mais je me débrouillerai pour poster dès que je pourrais.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Prologue

Qui suis-je ? Ici, à St Petersbourg, on me nomme Milena Markovna Voliakov, Mila pour les intimes. Ce n'est cependant pas ma véritable identité. En fait, je n'ai pas d'identité précise, mon nom change suivant les époques. Eh oui, j'ai vécu très longtemps : j'ai plus de deux mille ans. Mon immortalité, je la dois à ma nature de sorcière. Pour être plus précise, je ne vieillis physiquement d'un an qu'à chaque siècle. Ma mère m'avait dit un jour que je m'arrêterai complètement au bout de maximum vingt cinq siècles. Vivre aussi longtemps, ça peut paraître « cool », mais c'est faux. C'est très dur, et l'on est témoins de faits horribles.

Je suis née en 45 avant J-C, à Rome. À cette époque, ma mère, âgée déjà de plusieurs millénaires, se faisait appeler Valeria, mais ce nom était bien entendu un faux. Quel était le vrai, elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Aux yeux de tous, j'étais Lucia, fille de Caïus Lucius Pulcher. En réalité, personne, pas même moi, ne savait qui était mon père. Encore un secret jamais révélé. Ma mère et moi avons parcouru l'Empire pendant cinq cents ans, jusqu'à sa chute en 476.

Le début du Moyen-âge fut calme pour nous. Nos noms changèrent : ma mère se fit successivement appeler pendant toute cette période Anne, Marie et Marguerite, et moi c'était Jeanne, Blanche et Isabelle. Les cinq derniers siècles du Moyen-âge furent terribles. Combien de fois avons-nous dut fuir à cause de l'Inquisition ? Le quinzième siècle était le pire. Plusieurs fois j'entendais ma mère grommeler contre « ce maudit Tomás de Torquemada ». Surtout que voir une femme seule et sa fille de quinze ans errer sur les routes suscitait la méfiance. Ma mère arrivait à trouver des excuses pour justifier l'absence de son mari : « il est mort à cause des brigands », « il a eut la peste », « un accident de chasse ». Mon père était un sacré cas médical…

Lorsque vint la Renaissance, je me sentis libérée. Cette période marqua ma vie à jamais. En effet, je commençais à me détacher de ma mère et de ses opinions extrêmes. Fini l'obscurantisme médiéval inversé dans lequel elle se complaisait. Je devais surtout ma liberté à la littérature, à l'humanisme de More (et confrères) avec lequel j'avais eut la chance de discuter une fois. Evidemment, ça n'a pas plu à ma mère. Depuis, elle et moi, nous nous évitons, même s'il nous arrivait de pouvoir discuter sans que ça dégénère. Les issues pacifiques étaient rares. Dès la séparation de nos chemins, elle devint Elisabeth, courtisane française, et moi Katherine, magicienne solitaire anglaise. Le dix-huitième siècle et les idées des lumières achevèrent notre rupture. Vint le dix-neuvième, avec son lot de changements et d'espoirs déçus. C'est après avoir assisté à plusieurs révoltes que je choisis de ne plus laisser de tyrans s'installer. En y repensant, je me dis que j'étais bien naïve de croire ça. J'ai failli. Pire, je n'ai rien fait du tout. URSS, Portugal, Allemagne, Espagne, Italie, France… J'y étais, j'aurai pu agir. Comment, je n'en sais rien, mais en me creusant la cervelle, j'aurai pu trouver quelque chose. Surtout que je sentais qu'il se passait des choses horribles que les médias taisaient. J'en parlai à ma mère, dans l'un des moments où l'on se parlait.

-Pourquoi intervenir ? Laissons les humains s'entre-tuer.

Je me figeai, choquée par ses paroles. Au moins six pays d'Europe étaient plongés dans le totalitarisme et le chaos de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. À nous deux, nous étions assez puissantes pour au moins faire cesser les combats. C'est en voyant le sourire cruel de ma mère que je compris.

-Tu es de leur côté.

-Non, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ça. Mais disons que tout ça est très intéressant… Les humains se détruisent eux-mêmes, laissons faire les choses. Tu devrais en faire autant, d'ailleurs.

-Non ! Pas ça !

J'ouvris la porte pour partir, mais me retournai au dernier moment.

-Ils ne gagneront pas. Car toujours quelqu'un se lèvera et les fera chuter.

Après cette discussion, on aurait pu croire que je m'engage dans la Résistance. Eh bien non. Je suis partie aux États-Unis. Si j'ai été lâche, il n'appartient à personne d'en juger. La pire erreur de ma vie ? Possible. Depuis que la guerre est finie et que la plupart des crimes commis ont été révélés, je n'ai jamais pu me débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Je me sens en quelque sorte une part de responsabilité de ces horreurs que j'aurai pu stopper rapidement. Cette période sombre me hantera toujours. Il y aura toujours des tyrans, et des personnes assez courageuses pour les défier et les faire tomber. Le courage est d'ailleurs une qualité qui me fait défaut, tout comme l'optimisme. Je n'ai plus la force de croire en un monde meilleur, plus la volonté pour donner vie à des utopies.

J'avais revu ma mère dans les années 70'. Nos retrouvailles ont été cordiales, mais brèves. Une vingtaine d'années plus tard, je suis allée à Moscou, où j'ai pris le nom que l'on me connaît aujourd'hui. Mon arrivée eut lieu après la démission de Gorbatchev et la fin de l'URSS. Je suis restée dans cette nouvelle Russie pendant une dizaine d'années, avant de migrer en 2003 vers l'Europe occidentale. C'est à Paris que j'ai de nouveau revu ma mère. Elle se faisait appeler Ester depuis les années 80'. Nous avions décidé de prendre un nouveau départ, toutes les deux. Pour ma part, je voulais bien lui laisser une chance. Les cinq derniers siècles avaient été très durs, et notre relation a été malmenée par l'Histoire, mais aujourd'hui, nous allions repartir sur de bonnes bases, en essayant tant bien que mal de préserver un quotidien stable. Je voulais lui montrer la Russie, où j'avais eut de bons souvenirs en compagnie d'amis formidables que j'ai hélas dut laisser pour ne pas qu'ils s'interrogent sur ma si longue jeunesse physique. C'est pourquoi, depuis 2009, nous vivons à St Petersbourg.

Pourvu que les prochaines décennies se passent bien. Ce n'était pas trop demandé, quand même ?

**Alors ? Votre avis compte beaucoup. Cette histoire qui ne devait à la base exister que sous forme de crayon sur papier est maintenant postée. Dites-moi vite par review ce que vous en pensez, et si j'ai au moins un avis positif, je poste la suite. Les chapitres seront courts, par contre (quatre à cinq pages Word).**

**Maintenant, je dois faire des précisions sur un point. Il est bien trop facile de nos jours de se dire «je me serai engagée dans la Résistance». N'ayant pas vécu à cette époque, nous ne savons pas comment nous aurions agi. Certains se seraient découverts résistants, d'autres, collabos. Pour ce qui est de Mila, elle avait le choix, et elle a pris la fuite. En tant que sorcière, il lui aurait été facile de s'en sortir, quelle que soit sa décision. Elle se sent coupable de ne pas avoir agi, et j'ai voulu développer un peu cet aspect torturé du personnage. C'est une vision du monde d'un personnage fictif que vous lisez, même si, je l'admets, il y aura des fois un peu de la mienne (je ne vous dirai pas quels passages sont concernés). Je vous prie donc de ne pas porter de jugements trop hâtifs.**

**Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Flame Holt : merci beaucoup pour ton message. Le fait que le prologue (qui ne donne au final aucun indice sur la fic concernée) t'intéresse me fait énormément plaisir. J'avoue ne pas avoir trop espéré de commentaires pour cette histoire où je laisserai éclater mon sadisme. Quant au lien qui unit Sauron et Mila… Tu verras ^^**

**Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui mettent mes histoires en suivi ou en favori. De voir qu'autant de gens apprécient ce que je fais me donne de la force pour écrire la suite.**

**Les titres seront ceux de chansons dont je préciserai les auteurs/interprètes ou les comédies musicales auxquelles elles appartiennent.**

Chapitre 1 : A Dangerous Mind (Within Temptation)

Réveillée après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je m'étirai dans mon lit, de bonne humeur. En me levant, je vis par la fenêtre qu'il avait neigé. Souriant devant ce spectacle dont je ne me lasserai jamais malgré les siècles, j'enfilai une robe de chambre et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ma mère était déjà attablée, buvant son café tout en lisant un livre neuf dont je parvins à lire le titre : _Femmes de dictateurs_. Allons bon.

-Bonjour, Mila, dit-elle en levant ses yeux vert acide (dont j'avais hérité) vers moi. Bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé. Toi aussi, je suppose.

-Tout à fait.

Je me préparai un thé dont les senteurs d'agrumes m'emplissaient les narines. Qu'il était agréable d'être au chaud, une boisson fumante en mains, tout en regardant la neige tomber ! Depuis toute petite, j'aimais la neige. Durant mon enfance, voir ces petites étoiles blanches et glacées terminer leur chute sur le monde était pour moi la beauté-même prenant forme. Je me sentais liée à ce ciel si sombre et si lointain où je pensais que mon père demeurait maintenant. Mon père… Cet inconnu dont ma mère ne me parlait jamais. Etait-il si horrible pour qu'elle ne veuille pas que je sache quoi que ce soit de lui ? Plusieurs fois, je lui avais posé la question, et ça s'était toujours terminé par des disputes. Pourtant, j'avais le droit de savoir. Deux mille ans passés, il me semble que j'ai acquis une certaine maturité pour assumer de terribles vérités. Le vingtième siècle m'avait beaucoup appris…

-Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Il est bien, ton livre ?

Nul, comme choix de conversation. Je ne pouvais obtenir aucun renseignement.

-Très, répondit ma mère. Tout ça me rappelle ma jeunesse.

-Ah, bon… Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien compris.

-Et… L'un d'eux était-il mon père ?

Trop direct. Et mathématiquement impossible. N'est-ce pas ?

-Cherche pas, il n'est pas dans ce livre.

-Jules César ?

-Perdu, il y est. Mais pourquoi penses-tu à lui ?

-Je suis née en 45 avant J-C à Rome…

-C'est vrai, mais j'y suis arrivée trois mois avant ta naissance, et la seule fois où j'ai vu César, c'était à l'état de cadavre. N'essaie pas de me piéger.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

-Tu ne me croirais pas, et tu n'as pas envie de savoir. Crois-moi, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

-Risque-t-il de nous retrouver ?

Ma mère réfléchit un instant, et je crus voir de la peur se lire dans ses yeux.

-Non. Mais d'autres le peuvent.

Devant son expression presque terrifiée (elle qui avait toujours l'air si sûre d'elle), je n'insistai pas. Pour l'instant.

Une fois mon thé fini, je montai prendre une douche et m'habiller d'un jean noir et d'une veste chaude aux motifs militaires. Une fois vêtue, je coiffai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Le miroir de la salle de bain me renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme de vingt ans au visage triangulaire, aux yeux vert acide et au teint clair. Le même visage que ma mère, quoiqu'un peu moins dur. Notre principale différence physique, c'était nos cheveux : ceux de ma mère étaient blonds et ondulés, alors que les miens étaient noirs et bouclés.

Je descendis et mit mes Rangers, enfilai mon manteau noir à la capuche bordée de fausse fourrure argentée, mes gants, puis pris mon sac à main. J'en vérifiai le contenu. Mes papiers, de quoi me rouler des cigarettes, trois briquets, de l'argent, un carnet et un stylo (j'avais quand même un sacré bazar là-dedans) et un couteau, au cas où.

-Où vas-tu, interrogea ma mère.

-Faire quelques courses à l'épicerie. Je serai de retour dans deux heures, j'irai me promener avant.

En sortant, un froid glacial m'accueillit. Certes, j'y étais habituée, après tout, c'était la quatrième fois que je vivais en Russie. Mais tout de même, -6 degrés, pour une frileuse… Je marchais plutôt vite dans les rues. Cédant à un petit caprice, je passai devant le St Petersbourg Ballet Théâtre, près duquel je vivais aujourd'hui, et où j'avais travaillé en tant que danseuse de 1929 à 1934. Le métier de danseuse de ballet était le plus éprouvant (physiquement) que j'avais exercé. Mais je m'y abandonnais complètement, et j'aimais beaucoup jouer des rôles en dansant. Malheureusement, un concours de circonstances m'a obligée à quitter l'URSS. J'en avais cependant éprouvé du soulagement. Même si l'Europe de l'ouest n'était guère mieux. Je secouai la tête pour en chasser mes pensées. Inutile de revenir sur le passé, même si celui-ci me hantait.

Je rebroussai chemin et pris la direction de l'épicerie, où je serai au chaud. Après avoir payé mes achats, je retournai à la maison où je rangeai vite les courses.

-Zut !

-Qu'y a-t-il, s'inquiéta ma mère.

-J'ai oublié l'huile d'olive. Je reviens…

Et je m'élançai dehors. Je ne vis pas la voiture arriver, glissant plus que roulant. Le choc fut terrible. Mon corps sembla se briser en mille morceaux. Je n'entendais plus rien. Je ne voyais plus que le ciel gris pâle au-dessus de moi, puis le visage de ma mère.

-_Pazvanité f skorouïou pomach' !_ (Appelez un ambulance) entendis-je un homme hurler.

Ma mère, les larmes aux yeux, caressait mes joues tout en murmurant dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais mal partout, mes os ressemblaient sûrement à de la farine, et il y avait plus de sang sur le goudron que dans mes veines. Moi, Milena, sorcière bimillénaire, témoin de notre ère, morte renversée par une voiture.

Une odeur de terre et d'humidité emplissait mes narines. Sous mes doigts, je sentais des feuilles humides et froides se coller à ma peau. Un vent frais chatouillait mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et vis au-dessus de moi un ciel sombre, orageux, que les branches nues d'arbres pourrissants tentaient d'atteindre. Je me trouvais dans une forêt. Une forêt ? Je m'assis et tentai de reprendre mes esprits. Plusieurs questions me vinrent. Un, pourquoi j'étais ici ? Deux, étais-je morte ? Trois, était-ce une forme de l'Enfer dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler ? Quatre, si c'était le cas, pourquoi étais-je si seule ? Non pas que les démons me manquaient, mais c'était quand même bizarre… Je me remémorai l'accident, la violente douleur que j'avais ressentie, et le visage flou de ma mère. Et si elle m'avait sauvée en me soignant grâce à la magie et m'avait déplacée ailleurs ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. Je me levai, pris mon sac à main qui m'avait suivie, et marchai sans trop savoir où aller. Manque de chance, il n'y avait pas de réseau. Génial. Je continuai mon avancée pendant un temps qui me parut interminable, avant de voir une palissade entourant un village se dresser devant moi. La nuit commençait à tomber. Soupirant de lassitude, je fis le tour de la barrière, cherchant une quelconque indication sur l'endroit où je me trouvais. Finalement, je vis une entrée. Fermée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à frapper. Un vieil homme en tenue médiévale et tenant une lanterne ouvrit et me détailla d'un air suspicieux.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Bonsoir, je voudrais passer la nuit dans votre village.

L'homme ne me répondit pas, mais rien qu'à son expression, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, je vis des patrouilles d'orques marcher dans les rues. Une petite seconde… Comment ça, des orques ? J'étais au paradis des rôlistes ou quoi ?

-Bienvenue à Bree, dit le passeur en me laissant entrer.

Je le remerciai, avant d'avoir un bug. Bree… Ça ne pouvait pas… Il me fallait vérifier. J'errais dans les rues, regardant toutes les enseignes, jusqu'à voir celle d'une auberge du nom du _Poney Fringant_. Ce n'était pas possible, je nageais en plein délire, là ! Sans savoir pourquoi, j'entrais. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il y avait moins d'une dizaine de clients, et tous avaient l'air triste, effrayé. Le patron, qui semblait enchanté d'accueillir une nouvelle cliente, vint à ma rencontre avec un sourire fatigué. Quelle ambiance. Il m'indiqua une table près du feu et partit s'occuper de ses rares clients. Je sortis mon porte-monnaie et, observant les pièces que tendit un jeune homme à l'aubergiste, je fis appel à mes rares pouvoirs pour modifier mes roubles en… C'était quoi, d'ailleurs, cette monnaie ? L'aubergiste revint à ce moment-là. Je lui commandai une bière. Cette ambiance ne me plaisait pas du tout. Si vraiment je me trouvais dans l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux, c'était une version différente qui se présentait à moi. Depuis quand les patrouilles d'orques rôdaient dans la ville de Bree ? Depuis quand les auberges étaient quasiment désertes ?

-Excusez-moi, dis-je à un homme assis non loin de moi, pourriez-vous me donner la date d'aujourd'hui, s'il-vous-plaît ?

-4 novembre de l'An 1 du Quatrième Âge.

-Merci.

Vraiment illogique. Les orques ne devraient pas être là, la guerre était finie. À moins que… Une terrible pensée me vint. Non ! Sauron ne pouvait pas avoir gagné ! C'était inadmissible.

C'est alors que quatre orques, plus horribles les uns que les autres, entrèrent avec fracas dans la salle.

-Couvre-feu, tout le monde chez soi.

Tous les clients sortirent. Sauf moi.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire, m'agressa l'orque.

-J'allais commander une chambre, répondis-je avec tout le calme dont j'étais capable.

-Fais vite.

Ils partirent. Tant mieux. L'aubergiste m'indiqua une chambre individuelle où je pourrais passer la nuit. Une fois seule, je scellai la porte par un sort, puis me déshabillai, ne gardant que mes sous-vêtements et mon t-shirt. Je détachai mes cheveux et me glissai dans les couvertures chaudes. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un très mauvais rêve, et que je me réveillerai dans ma chambre, admirant la chute de la neige, ou encore dans un lit d'hôpital, certes choquée par l'accident mais vite guérie grâce à ma nature de sorcière ? Priant pour que ce soit le cas, je m'endormis assez tard, angoissée à l'idée que les orques ou des créatures encore plus immondes parviennent à briser le sceau magique et à me tuer dans mon sommeil. J'avais commis un « affront », en répondant si calmement, tout à l'heure. Quelle idiote. Je savais pourtant ce qui m'attendait dans ce cas-là.

**Ça y est, Mila est arrivée en Terre du Milieu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, tapez-le sur la case des reviews. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, ne tapez pas l'auteure. J'accepte tous les commentaires, positifs, négatifs… Les éventuels conseils donnés pour l'intrigue seront réfléchis et peut-être appliqués si la cohérence de l'histoire le permet. Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine.**

**Enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. **

**Merci pour les reviews qui me font énormément plaisir, et qui me donnent le courage de continuer à écrire, même lorsque j'ai envie d'arrêter.**

**Casimirette53 : J'apprécie beaucoup ton message. Tu te poses beaucoup de questions rien que pour les deux premiers chapitres ^^. Mais je ne spoilerai pas sur les origines de Mila. Ton autre review pour **_**Le Royaume des larmes**_** m'a fait énormément plaisir, mais je ne sais pas si la suite sera postée dans les prochains jours (si elle est postée). Je remercie au passage les trois autres personnes qui ont commenté. Pour en revenir à Mila, je dois avouer que je croyais que le prologue et le premier chapitre, traitant quand même énormément du vingtième siècle, auraient fait fuir les lecteurs. Mais il faut croire que non…**

**Enregistrez bien les détails donnés par Mila, même s'ils peuvent paraître insignifiants. Certains **_**pourraient**_** s'avérer utile pour la suite de l'histoire et certaines révélations. Les mots en italique (sauf les titres d'œuvres et les enseignes) sont en russe, mais je ne les mets pas en cyrillique pour une lecture plus agréable. Néanmoins, celui de ce chapitre ne sera pas traduit, étant une expression employée presque automatiquement lorsqu'on a un problème ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre II : Massacrons-nous dans la taverne (Pen of Chaos)

En ouvrant les yeux, je constatai que j'avais eut de faux espoirs : je me trouvais bien dans une chambre du _Poney Fringant_. Oh non. _Proklyatiye !_ Pourvu que les orques ne se souviennent pas de mon « affront »… Soupirant de lassitude, je sortis de mon lit et m'habillai. Puis je comptai l'argent qu'il me restait. Hmm… Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais j'avais de quoi vivre quelques jours. Si je devais rester en Terre du Milieu, j'aurais intérêt à me trouver un travail. Mais si ce monde est déjà plongé dans le chaos, il faut déjà penser à survivre. Je pouvais rester à Bree, sinon. Réflexion faite, non. Je descendis dans la salle pour manger un morceau, avant de voir que j'étais la seule cliente. Au moins, j'éviterai les regards curieux. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et les quatre orques de la veille entrèrent. Aïe ! Heureusement, ils ne me remarquèrent pas et s'assirent en commandant à boire. Le pauvre aubergiste. En attendant, je m'assis dans un coin et me roulai une cigarette. J'étais sensée avoir arrêté, mais là, il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit, sinon j'allais devenir folle. Après avoir demandé à l'aubergiste s'il était possible de fumer, j'allumai ma cigarette et tirai une bouffée, mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fumé, et j'eus mal à la tête. Me sentant idiote, j'éteignis mon mégot et le mit dans le paquet de tabac.

Je sortis, incapable de supporter cette pression plus longtemps. Dehors, le temps était lourd et humide, une pluie fine ne tarda pas à tomber. Les habitants affichaient tous le même air maussade et sombre. Tous marchaient mécaniquement, comme des zombies, sans se parler ni se regarder. J'eus un millième de seconde l'impression d'être dans un épisode de _The Walking Dead_. À chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, la boue se détachait dans un écœurant bruit de succion. Sentant un vent frais (seul élément vif de ce décor triste) me chatouiller le visage, je retournai dans l'auberge. Moi qui d'habitude fuyais les bars, pubs, et cafés… Il est étrange de se sentir en sécurité dans une salle où quatre soldats orques armés jusqu'aux dents s'enivraient, ingurgitant leur bière choppe après choppe. Je passai ma matinée dans ma chambre, seule et en silence. L'ennui total. L'après-midi se déroula à errer au hasard dans les rues, mon sac accroché à l'épaule, une cigarette en main. Je devais empester le tabac froid et l'humidité en retournant à l'auberge le soir venu, peu avant le couvre-feu. De nombreux orques se trouvaient dans la salle, ce qui me donna envie de fuir. Je me fis discrète pour retourner à ma chambre, mais l'un des rares encore sobres m'interpella :

-Hé, toi, viens-là !

_Proklyatiye !_ J'obéis, cependant, mais restai méfiante. Tous me regardaient, attendant de voir la suite.

-Tu n'es pas du village.

-Non.

-Si tu veux vivre ici, tu dois obtenir l'accord des autorités. Où sont tes papiers ?

Je fouillai dans mon sac et lui tendis ma carte d'identité comportant l'emblème de la fédération de Russie. L'orque eut une expression étonnée qui m'aurait fait éclater de rire. J'oubliais que personne en Terre du Milieu ne pouvait déchiffrer le cyrillique…

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Ces papiers sont en règle.

-Mais tu viens d'où ?

Que je haïssais ce mépris et ce tutoiement…

-Du nord-est.

-Chef, intervint un orque, il paraît que là-bas, ils sont un peu bizarres, alors…

Je me retins de lui arracher les yeux. Dimitri, un danseur du SPBT que j'avais rencontré en 1929, ne se serait pas gêné.

-Suis-moi, me dit le chef orque en se levant.

-Où ?

Deux autres prirent chacun un de mes bras et m'entraînèrent vers la sortie. Hors de question de ma laisser arrêter aussi stupidement. Me concentrant, je fis appel à mes pouvoirs et repoussai les orques qui s'écrasèrent contre le mur. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à dégainer leurs armes et à m'encercler. J'avais vraiment un don pour m'attirer les ennuis, moi… Je dus repousser les orques avec ma magie et fuir l'auberge avant que le patron ne fasse une attaque. Les orques m'empêchèrent de sortir. Aïe, aïe, aïe… Désespérée, je sortis mon couteau de mon sac. Mes ennemis ricanèrent devant cette maigre défense. Le couteau fut illuminé et grandit, devenant un katana. La classe, quoi. Heureusement, je savais encore comment m'en servir. Les orques ne virent pas l'attaque venir. Deux minutes plus tard, leur sang inondait le plancher, il y avait des morceaux éparpillés un peu partout. Pour la classe, finalement, on verra plus tard. Je repris mon sac, posai des pièces sur une table en dédommagement et sortis comme une flèche. D'autres orques se trouvaient dans les rues. Voyant mon arme ensanglantée, ils essayèrent de me régler mon compte. Je me défendis plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru, bien que mes réflexes ne soient plus aussi efficaces qu'avant. Bientôt, le sang se mêla à la boue, et je partis en courant. Il ne restait plus qu'une patrouille encore en vie. En regardant sur le sol, je compris alors à quel point l'ivresse de sang durant les combats était forte chez moi. Des villageois témoins de la scène semblaient attendre un dénouement. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je laissai les derniers orques approcher et tranchai tout ce qui se présentait à moi. Une fois le dernier corps chutant sur le sol, je baissai ma garde et regardai tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la tuerie.

-Elle a tué les orques, dit un homme. Nous sommes libres !

Je rangeai mon arme dans son fourreau apparu mystérieusement dans mon sac et l'accrochai à mon dos. Je devais être belle à voir, couverte du sang noir d'encre des orques… Tous les villageois applaudirent mais restèrent sur place, semblant attendre que je dise quelque chose. Je n'étais pas douée pour les discours, mais j'improvisai :

-Mesdames, messieurs. Aujourd'hui, ceux qui vous oppressaient directement ont été décimés. Mais d'autres viendront, des mesures encore plus sévères seront prises. Sauron ne tolèrera pas cet élan de révolte, au contraire, il se fera plus cruel. Je ne suis pas une héroïne venue pour vous délivrer de son joug. Mais si vous voulez être libres, personne dans ce monde dangereux ne le fera à votre place. C'est à vous de décider de ce qui est bon pour vous. Pour cela, vous devez vous unir et garder espoir. Un jour peut-être, Sauron tombera, et les peuples de la Terre du Milieu seront vraiment libres. Mais sachez que cela ne se fera pas sans de lourdes pertes, des actes que vous ne pourrez accomplir qu'en écoutant votre courage.

Je me tus, ne trouvant plus mes mots. Mon public improvisé applaudit à mes paroles, puis voyant que je n'avais plus rien à dire, se dispersa. Je sortis du village.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant, demanda le passeur.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Si, je savais parfaitement ce que j'avais à faire. Tout d'abord, sécuriser le village à l'aide de ma magie. Une fois cela fait, je partis comme une voleuse dans la forêt. J'avais l'impression d'un côté de fuir mes responsabilités, mais je devais attirer les forces ennemies le plus loin possible de Bree. Ils ne se contenteraient pas de me tuer, mais prendraient un malin plaisir à faire payer aux habitants leur soudain élan de révolte. D'autant plus que je soupçonnais la présence d'espions dans le village. Mes lectures du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ remontaient à quelques années, mais si je ne me trompais pas, il y avait déjà eut des espions des Nazgûl lorsque les Hobbits et Aragorn étaient passés. Inutile de me faire des illusions, j'allais tôt ou tard être dénoncée. Mon plan avait tout de même un défaut que je ne tarderais pas à subir : je n'avais pas été contrainte à me cacher plusieurs jours en forêt depuis l'Inquisition, coursée par les fanatiques qui voulaient me voir brûlée vive. Mais à cette époque, j'avais ma mère avec moi, c'était plus facile, psychologiquement surtout. Peut-être que je me souviendrai de ce qu'il fallait faire et des erreurs à éviter. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais les villes modernes me manquaient. Si un jour je revenais sur Terre, j'essaierai de me plaindre le moins possible de la circulation ! Je repassai dans ma tête tout ce que j'avais pu lire sur la survie en milieu hostile, ainsi que mes souvenirs médiévaux confus. M'aidant de la position du soleil, je partis vers l'est, puis le sud quelques jours après.

Je passai une semaine seule dans une forêt sombre, froide et dangereuse. Pour mieux me cacher, j'avais transformé mon jean en treillis et changé la couleur noire de mon manteau en vert kaki. Grâce à ce camouflage que je ne pensais pas si efficace, je parvins à éviter les suppôts de Sauron qui fouillaient les environs. Je ne pouvais dormir qu'en haut des arbres, et encore mon sommeil était léger. Chaque jour fut plus fatigant que le précédent. La nourriture se faisait rare, les animaux, surtout. Je pouvais manger des plantes et des champignons, mais si ce n'était pas aussi risqué, j'aurais bien voulu faire cuir un lapin. Du lapin en sauce avec du riz… J'en rêvais. Un jour, alors que je n'avais trouvé que très peu de nourriture par rapport à d'habitude, je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche d'une éventuelle barre de céréales écrasée par tout mon bazar. Rien. Je me résignai donc à prendre une pincée de tabac. Le goût était ignoble ! Le fumer, ça passait, mais le manger… Beurk ! Je recrachai tout, écœurée. C'est le ventre presque vide que je montai dans un arbre et m'allongeai sur la branche la plus épaisse. Jusque là, je n'étais pas tombée, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un accident. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne dormais que très peu. Quant à l'hygiène… Se laver dans un étang noir et glacé puant la vase, en vérifiant toutes les deux secondes que j'étais bien seule, ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée que je me faisais du confort. Voulant économiser ma magie, je ne m'en servais que pour protéger mes affaires, les gardant propres comme neuves, et pour les ensorceler afin qu'elles puissent toujours pour me réchauffer quand il faisait froid et ma rafraîchir quand il faisait chaud (ce qui était invraisemblable). La magie me servait aussi à ma protéger de créatures hostiles, mais je préférais me débrouiller sans, ça pouvait toujours aider plus tard. Une semaine sans parler à qui que ce soit. Pour éviter de garder mes pensées pour moi et en avoir trop sur le cœur, il m'arrivait de parler aux rares animaux qui croisaient ma route et que je ne pouvais pas manger. Ma mère m'avait appris un jour que communiquer avec la nature même s'il n'y avait aucune compréhension, pouvait s'avérer utile. Personnellement, je m'interrogeai sur ma propre santé mentale chaque fois que je voyais un crapaud se cacher sous les feuilles humides. Ma mère était plus douée que moi dans ce domaine (comme dans beaucoup d'autres). Elle ne connaissait pas tout de la nature, mais c'était suffisant pour écrire plusieurs encyclopédies, surtout sur la faune et la flore, et un peu moins sur les milieux aquatiques, montagneux et volcaniques. Un jour, alors que je lisais _L'Histoire naturelle_ de Pline l'Ancien, elle avait rit en disant que « le pauvre homme » avait « manqué de nombreuses choses ».

Une semaine après ma fuite de Bree, je sortis de la forêt et rejoignis une route. Pas très prudent, certes, mais ce retour à la civilisation me faisait le plus grand bien. Je ris même en voyant le soleil se lever. Personne ne croisa ma route. Heureusement, j'avais fait quelques réserves durant mon séjour en forêt. De maigres réserves, certes, mais c'était toujours ça. Le plus étrange, c'était que je supportais bien la privation, comme si je n'avais besoin de me nourrir qu'une fois sur deux. Je n'y avais pas fait attention mais c'était déjà le cas à Bree. C'est au bout de deux jours que je vis un panneau indiquant que je me trouvais sur le Chemin Vert et que je prenais maintenant la vieille route du sud. Ça ne m'avançait pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà ça. La chance me sourit à ce moment-là : je pus tuer un gros corbeau grâce à mes pouvoirs et le faire cuire. La chair grillée était plus que bienvenue. Je pus repartir, étrangement aussi rassasiée qu'après un banquet, et atteignis une forêt non loin des montagnes. Voyant une haute tour noire au loin, je devinai sans mal où je me trouvais : à l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn, proche de l'Isengard.

**Foilà, foilà… Alors ? S'il y a des latinistes ou tout simplement des lecteurs très intéressés par l'Antiquité, sachez que je n'ai rien contre Pline l'Ancien, au contraire. À part ça, j'attends vos reviews toujours avec impatience, afin de pouvoir continuer cette fic (hors de question de l'abandonner comme **_**Le Royaume des larmes**_**). Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt.**

**Enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Floricienta : un jour, mon amie, ton humour te tuera…**

**Ce chapitre est consacré à Ester, la mère de Mila. La narration bascule à la troisième personne à chaque changement de point de vue, mais sera à la première durant les périodes où Mila raconte l'histoire. Les changements de point de vue en cours de chapitre (lorsqu'il y en aura), seront signalés par une ligne de « X » ainsi que le nom du personnage concerné en-dessous. Ce présent chapitre sera un peu plus court que les précédents, mais c'est pour garder quand même un certain suspens.**

**Il y aura beaucoup de Within Temptation dans les titres des chapitres, étant donné que leurs chansons s'appliquent beaucoup à l'intrigue (pure coïncidence qui m'arrange, aimant beaucoup ce groupe). Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de le préciser (honte à moi), mais toutes les chansons citées appartiennent à leurs artistes respectifs signalés entre parenthèses.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre III : Memories (Within Temptation)

La Terre du Milieu avait bien changé, en plusieurs millénaires. Ester, qui avançait à cheval au sud de Mirkwood, ne reconnaissait absolument rien. Jetant un énième coup d'œil à sa carte, elle devait admettre que tous ses anciens repères ne servaient à rien.

Ester avait ouvert un portail la menant en Terre du Milieu juste après y avoir envoyé Mila. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle s'était retrouvée bien plus à l'est qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, près d'une ville du nom de Dale. La cité sûrement prospère autrefois était tombée sous la coupe de Sauron. Les orques en étaient maîtres, terrorisant la population. En pensant qu'elle avait contribué à l'existence de ces créatures, Ester ressentit un profond dégoût pour elle-même. Grâce à ses pouvoirs de Maïa, elle avait pu entrer dans la ville et en ressortir avec une carte, un cheval en bonne santé et des vivres sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. C'est à peine si les orques s'étaient rendu compte de sa présence. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas besoin que son retour en Terre du Milieu soit su par tous, même si elle doutait fortement que les soldats de Sauron connaissent son existence et s'y intéressent.

Ne sachant pas au départ ce qu'était devenu son monde, elle ne pouvait dire exactement où elle avait envoyé sa fille, mais en avait une idée approximative : dans l'ancien royaume d'Arnor, au nord-ouest. Si Mila y était toujours, il fallait que sa mère traverse une grande partie de la Terre du Milieu pour la rejoindre. Mais pour éviter d'être suivie par qui que ce soit, Ester devait faire de nombreux détours par le sud. C'est après trois jours de course à cheval dans la forêt qu'elle atteignit Dol Guldur. Mila l'avait suffisamment bassinée avec les écrits de Tolkien et son envie de voir _Le Hobbit_ au cinéma pour comprendre qu'elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup. De là où elle était, cachée sous les arbres, elle pouvait voir les Nazgûl sur leurs terribles montures ailées sillonner le ciel. Voulant rester hors de vue et libre, elle retourna dans la forêt. Si on ne lui avait pas dit qu'auparavant celle-ci abritait un puissant royaume elfique, elle ne s'en serait jamais doutée. Les Elfes avaient été massacrés ou s'étaient enfuis, laissant la forêt à l'abandon. Le Roi Thranduil avait disparu, tout comme son fils le Prince Legolas. Peut-être menaient-ils la résistance ? Ester ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Depuis le départ des Elfes, les araignées avaient pleinement pris possession des lieux. La Maïa haïssait les descendantes d'Ungoliant depuis toujours. Et le fait qu'elles détruisent la nature n'aidait pas. Ester n'était pas vraiment une écologiste, mais depuis quelques années, son passé ressurgissait.

_Flashback_

Ceridwen était une servante de Yavanna et une amie de Melian, avant que cette dernière ne quitte Valinor. Les deux Maïar s'entendaient comme si elles étaient sœurs, même après le départ de Melian qui était considérée comme l'aînée. Ceridwen revêtait l'apparence d'une magnifique femme au visage de poupée aussi blanc que les étoiles de Varda. Ses cheveux étaient d'or pâle et cascadaient en boucles épaisses jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses yeux d'un vert vif et pailletés d'or étaient brillants de joie et de douceur. Elle portait souvent une robe blanche au corset vert pâle soulignant son corps fin et gracieux de danseuse. Souvent elle dansait sous la lumière de Laurelin et Telperion, les deux Arbres illuminant le monde. Elle était si belle que de nombreux Maïar lui avaient demandé sa main, mais jamais elle n'avait cédé.

Le jour où les Elfes étaient venus, elle avait été enchantée de les connaître, mais elle évitait de se mêler à eux. À la même époque, Melkor, plus tard connu sous le nom de Morgoth, fut libéré par les Valar. Ceridwen discutait souvent avec lui, et peu à peu, le mal s'insinua dans son cœur. Au fil des années, elle ne fit plus confiance aux Valar, pas même à Yavanna. La Valië de la nature s'inquiéta pour sa servante qu'elle considérait un peu comme sa fille, mais ne fit rien. Lorsque Melkor vola les Silmarils et ordonna à Ungoliant de détruire les deux Arbres avant de fuir, Ceridwen comprit quel camp elle avait choisi : celui du Vala déchu. Sans attendre, elle se vêtit d'une tenue de combat vert sombre et partit à sa suite.

_Fin du Flashback_

Ester revint à la réalité en se demandant pourquoi elle avait commit tous ces actes monstrueux. Elle aurait pu rester à Valinor, loin de toute souffrance, au lieu de rejoindre la forteresse d'Utumno. Certes, elle y avait été bien traitée, mais tous les souvenirs romantiques qu'elle avait de cette période étaient les lames tranchantes de la culpabilité qui s'abattaient sur elle. Son diabolique amant, véritable monstre aux yeux de tous, se révélait un homme aimable lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

_Flashback_

La Maïa avait fui la forteresse à la fin du Premier Âge, et se demandait s'il était possible d'implorer le pardon des Valar après la chute de Morgoth. Elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait tenter de convaincre Sauron d'en faire de même, mais se doutait bien qu'après tout ce temps, c'était perdu d'avance. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle devina tout de suite les conséquences de son retour à Valinor : les Valar voudraient garder un œil sur son enfant, afin d'éviter que cette progéniture du mal ne réclame son héritage. Ce serait la condition pour le pardon des deux Maïar séduits et corrompus par Morgoth : l'espoir d'un futur nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, anéanti. Comprenant qu'Arda n'avait plus rien de bon à lui apporter, Ceridwen avait ouvert une brèche pouvant l'amener dans un autre monde. Son voyage l'avait plongée dans une sorte de léthargie durant deux mille ans, la figeant dans le temps. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans ce pays ensoleillé appelé Italie, elle avait espéré une nouvelle vie, et que plus jamais on ne puisse la retrouver. Elle était arrivée à Rome trois mois avant de mettre au monde son enfant. Une fille, qu'elle avait nommée Lucia, suite à l'invention de son mariage avec Caïus Lucius Pulcher, riche patricien dont elle avait inventé l'existence et la mort.

_Fin du Flashback_

Non, décidément, il n'était pas bon de laisser le passé resurgir. Ester avait beaucoup changé, depuis. La vie solitaire de sa fille lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux et délaisser ses idées ténébreuses. Elle n'aspirait plus au pouvoir et à la domination. Tout ça était derrière elle, désormais. Inutile de souffrir à nouveau. Inspirant profondément pour se redonner du courage, elle quitta la forêt et partit à l'ouest pour retrouver Mila.

**Ceridwen, une Mary-Sue ? Nooon ! Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai. Mais avouez que toutes les entités divines/elfiques féminines du Silmarillon en sont aussi, surtout Luthien, qui est pourtant un de mes personnages préférés.**

**Ce chapitre était très court, je sais, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idées. Il y aura d'autres changements de point de vue, et des fois des chapitres entiers où Mila n'apparaîtra pas (je suis le même rythme narratif anarchique que **_**Silver Dragon**_** et **_**Le Royaume des larmes**_**). Vos reviews sont les bienvenues et peu importe qu'elles soient positives ou non, elles m'aideraient beaucoup à poster la suite.**

**Enjoy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. Les chansons citées appartiennent à leurs artistes respectifs.**

Chapitre IV : Somewhere (Within Temptation)

Fangorn. Je ne pensais pas avoir voyagé si loin. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, après plusieurs jours de marche vers le sud, je ne devais pas être très loin du Rohan. Je me demandais comment ses habitants supportaient la domination de Sauron. Eomer était-il encore en vie ? Et sa sœur, la blanche Eowyn ? Quelle était l'influence du Mordor ou de l'Isengard sur ces terres ? Je gardai mes questions dans un coin de ma tête et entrai dans la forêt, là où les créatures de l'ombre n'oseraient pas se cacher si les Ents avaient encore le contrôle. Normalement, je n'avais rien à craindre, mais l'idée de repasser un séjour en forêt si proche de territoires ennemis ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'est donc avec autant de volonté qu'un condamné allant à l'échafaud que je m'engouffrai sous le couvert des arbres. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, cette forêt était l'endroit le plus sûr de la Terre du Milieu, même plus sécurisant que Fondcombe (même si je n'y étais jamais allée). Je ne rencontrai pas d'Ent durant les trois jours que j'y passai. Hélas, la poisse me rattrapa.

C'est à la fin de ce troisième jour que j'entendis des bruits de pas et des conversations grossières. Je devinai sans peine de qui il s'agissait : une patrouille d'orques. Vite, je me cachai derrière un tronc, respirant silencieusement pour ne pas me faire repérer. Malheureusement, les orques marchaient dans ma direction, ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que de courir. Ils se mirent à ma poursuite, mais étant plus légère et dépourvue d'armure, je pus les distancer. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, en revanche, c'était l'autre patrouille qui m'attendait. Ils m'avaient piégée. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça… Les orques face à moi avaient des arcs dont les flèches étaient déjà encochées.

-Un geste, et tu es morte, me menaça l'un d'entre eux.

Il avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Je n'avais plus le choix, il me fallait les suivre, et menottée, qui plus est. C'est après plusieurs heures de marche silencieuse que je vis la tour d'Orthanc. Je m'étais donc aventurée si près des terres de Saroumane ? Où était passé mon instinct de survie ? Les orques m'emmenèrent à l'intérieur sous les regards curieux de leurs semblables qui s'activaient, que ce soit pour s'entraîner, forger des armes, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre (et je n'avais pas envie de le savoir de toute manière). Tout ce dont j'étais sûre en voyant l'état des lieux, c'était qu'au XXIème siècle, le Multicolore se serait attiré les foudres de Greenpeace.

Saroumane se trouvait dans la salle circulaire noire si bien représentée dans les films et semblait prêt à utiliser le palantír. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Finalement, ça non plus, je ne voulais pas le savoir. L'Istar se tourna vers nous.

-Enlevez-lui ses fers et partez.

Les orques obéirent, et mes poignets furent libérés. Pendant que je massais mes blessures légères dues aux fers, Saroumane tournait autour de moi en me jaugeant comme un acheteur potentiel devant un objet apparemment sans importance. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal. Manwe que je détestais ça ! Finalement, il s'arrêta devant moi, une expression mauvaise sur le visage. Les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés…

-Vous êtes une sorcière.

-Bien vu.

-D'où venez-vous ?

Mes habits devaient trahir des origines douteuses, mais il est vrai qu'une femme portant un jean, des Rangers et un manteau bordé de fourrure synthétique n'est pas courant en Terre du Milieu. J'aurais au moins pu les changer en vêtements plus passe-partout, mais je n'y avais pas pensé. Je servis la même réponse bateau qu'à Bree :

-Je viens du nord-est.

-Et vous croyez que je vais avaler ça ?

Je haussai les épaules. Cela ne plut pas à l'Istar, qui soupira et fronça encore plus les sourcils (si c'était possible). Il répéta sa question, mais avec moins de patience.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je viens d'un pays éloigné, au nord-est, répondis-je.

-Comment s'appelle ce pays ?

Puisqu'il tenait vraiment à le savoir, autant lui dire la vérité. Il ne pourrait jamais y aller de toute façon.

-La Russie.

Il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

-Vous vous moquez de moi.

-Non, c'est très sérieux.

-Ce pays n'existe pas. A moins qu'il ne soit trop petit et faible pour intéresser le Seigneur du Mordor…

Je me raclai la gorge, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Mais… Depuis quand j'étais patriote, moi qui fuyais toujours au bout d'une dizaine d'années ?

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Tiens, il se souciait du fait que j'étais un individu pensant avec une identité, maintenant ? Taisant la remarque désagréable dont le venin était trop tentant à cracher, je lui répondis par un autre nom (j'avais l'habitude) :

-Je m'appelle Ophélie, fille de Polonius*.

-Vous êtes richement vêtue. Vous venez d'une famille seigneuriale ?

-Cela ne vous concerne pas.

-Fort bien, il semblerait que vous ayez choisi…

-Choisi quoi ?

Il brandit son bâton de magicien et son sort me projeta contre le mur. Je réprimai un gémissement de douleur en me relevant péniblement. Néanmoins, je ripostai en lançant un orbe d'énergie noir qui manqua de mettre le feu à la pièce. L'Istar, l'air surpris, me dévisagea comme si j'étais une martienne (ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux, au final).

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Lorsque l'on utilise la magie, c'est toujours par le biais d'un artefact ou en ayant un élément de base. Vous avez créé un orbe à partir de rien, vous avez _créé_ de la magie à partir de rien. Seriez-vous une Maïa ?

-Je ne crois pas, non…

Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne savais rien de ma famille. Hormis ma mère, je ne connaissais personne. En était-elle une ? Ou peut-être s'agissait-il de mon père ? Je ne maîtrisais même pas la moitié des sortilèges de ma mère, mais j'étais plus puissante qu'elle dans ce que je faisais, ce qui nous mettait toutes les deux à égalité. Tiendrais-je ma puissance d'origines semi-divines dues à un géniteur inconnu ? Je repris mes esprits et lançai un autre sort à Saroumane qui s'assomma à moitié, puis pris mon sac que les orques avaient jeté dans un coin de la pièce avant de sortir, mon katana en main. Bizarrement, les soldats ne tentèrent pas de me retenir, et me regardaient avec effroi. Je ne m'en plaignis pas, au moins j'étais libre. Maintenant que l'Isengard était derrière, direction le Rohan ! Aucun endroit en Terre du Milieu n'était suffisamment protégé, mais c'était toujours mieux que les terres de Saroumane… ou celles de Sauron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ester_

Au moment où sa fille renonçait à son actuelle identité et défiait Saroumane, l'ancienne servante de Yavanna devait elle aussi s'expliquer auprès d'un Istar. Vêtu d'une robe brune, les cheveux salis par des déjections d'oiseaux, Radagast regardait la Maïa comme un frère retrouve une sœur avec qui il ne s'entendait plus.

-Ceridwen…

La sorcière ne répondit pas, attendant de savoir ce que voulait son ancien ami.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?

-On dirait que ma présence ne vous enchante pas, Aiwendil**…

Radagast déglutit, peu désireux d'éveiller la colère de la belle magicienne. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dût la laisser partir vers l'ouest, ne pas lui barrer la route… Rassemblant tout son courage, qui n'était pas immense, il répliqua :

-Après ce que vous avez fait, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela.

-Dois-je comprendre que je ne suis pas la bienvenue dans mon monde, cracha Ceridwen.

-Vous aviez rejoint Morgoth !

-C'était mon choix ! Et même s'il n'a rien de glorieux, je peux au moins être heureuse de ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais je ne serais pas ici si ma fille n'était pas en danger.

-Votre fille ?

-Oui. Elle est arrivée à l'ouest, dans l'ancien Arnor. Et avec Sauron de nouveau au pouvoir, elle risque énormément. Si quelqu'un découvre son identité, que ce soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou ses ennemis, elle court un grand danger.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

-Parce que je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Je vous ai dit qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose de merveilleux lorsque je servais les ténèbres, et vous devez maintenant savoir qu'il s'agit de Mila. Comprenez, Aiwendil : elle est aussi _son_ enfant.

Radagast la regarda avec des yeux ronds. C'était une nouvelle des plus choquantes qu'il venait d'apprendre depuis la victoire de Sauron. Mais inutile de faire semblant : une belle femme, entourée de deux hommes aux pouvoirs démesurés pendant plusieurs siècles, il devait bien s'être passé quelque chose. Cette magicienne, Mila, en était la preuve vivante.

-Je devrai vous dénoncer, commença Radagast, et faire en sorte qu'Olórin** décide de votre sort. Cependant, et même si je ne suis pas le plus compatissant des Istari, je ne suis pas non plus sans cœur. C'est là la différence entre la lumière que vous avez délaissée et les ténèbres que vous avez rejoint : la compassion, l'amour, l'entraide. Je vais vous aider, mais ce n'est pas pour vous que je fais ça. Si je prends cette décision, c'est pour qu'une jeune femme retrouve sa mère. Après vous irez voir le Conseil Blanc, qui s'occupera de vous juger.

-Fort bien. Si ça peut sauver ma fille, je suis prête à tout.

Ils se mirent en route, sans échanger le moindre mot. Si l'accueil d'Aiwendil était si froid, Ceridwen n'osait même pas imaginer comment elle aurait été reçue par Olórin ou Curumo**… Sans parler de Melian, mais qui heureusement était retournée à Valinor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Khamûl_

Après sa victoire, Sauron avait ressuscité le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar. Mais celui-ci, encore trop faible, même après plusieurs mois, pour participer à des missions, devait temporairement céder la place de chef des Nazgûl à son second, Khamûl. Ce dernier n'était bien sûr pas mécontent de diriger les sept autres. En ce jour de novembre, il reçut un ordre étrange du Seigneur des Ténèbres : retrouver une jeune femme et l'amener saine et sauve en Mordor. D'après Sauron, elle diffusait une aura si noire qu'il ne serait pas difficile aux Esprits Servants de l'Anneau de la reconnaître. L'Ombre de l'Orient avait choisi deux autres Nazgûl pour l'accompagner dans cette importante mission. Si leur cible était puissante, ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour la maîtriser. Ils reçurent l'ordre de commencer leurs recherches au Rohan, là où la jeune femme avait été vue se diriger. Les Nazgûl partirent donc à travers les plaines…

***Ophélie et son père Polonius sont des personnages d'**_**Hamlet**_**, de Shakespeare.**

**** Curumo : Saroumane, Olórin : Gandalf, Aiwendil : Radagast. Tels étaient les noms des Istari lorsqu'ils vivaient à Valinor. Les deux mages Bleus, Alatar et Pallando, ne sont quasiment jamais mentionnés.**

**« À travers les plaines », citation dans un épisode du **_**Donjon de Naheulbeuk**_**.**

**Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et je compte sur vous pour me le dire par review (je n'ai eut aucun avis pour le précédent). Sachez aussi que sans avis, je vois l'histoire comme une perte de temps, et risque de l'abandonner minimum une semaine après la publication du chapitre concerné, ne sachant pas ce qui vous plaît ou vous déplaît, et ne pouvant donc pas corriger les erreurs. A bon entendeur…**

**Enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. Les chansons citées appartiennent à leurs artistes respectifs.**

**A partir de maintenant, Ester et Mila se feront respectivement appeler Ceridwen et Ophélie. Je ne sais plus si je l'ai précisé, mais Ceridwen est un prénom gallois qui me semblait valable.**

**J'essaierai de trouver d'autres artistes que Within Temptation pour mes titres, promis (c'est d'ailleurs le cas ici) ! Le problème est que, comme je l'ai précisé dans un chapitre précédent, leurs chansons s'appliquent à une grande partie de l'histoire, et j'en suis étonnée à chaque fois que je commence à écrire un nouveau chapitre.**

**Ici, les textes en italique n'indiquent pas de langue étrangère, quelle qu'elle soit.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre V : So cold (Breaking Benjamin)

_Ceridwen_

Radagast et sa consœur voyageaient depuis deux jours. La sorcière en avait vraiment marre et n'attendait qu'une seule chose : fausser compagnie à l'Istar. A cheval, c'était tout à fait faisable. Elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de lui pour retrouver sa fille, au contraire, le magicien la ralentissait. Ceridwen ne pensait pas dire ça un jour, mais elle dût sa tranquillité à des orques. Radagast était tellement pris par le combat qu'il ne la vit pas partir, l'abandonnant à son sort. La sorcière, sans un soupçon de culpabilité, ne s'intéressa absolument pas à la survie ou au décès de l'Istar. C'est après quelques heures qu'elle sentit un violent mal de tête. Tenant son crâne comme s'il menaçait d'exploser, elle descendit de cheval et s'appuya contre un tronc, respira longuement, se retenant de hurler. Elle vit diverses images défiler : d'abord, une carte de la Terre du Milieu. Ensuite, un zoom sur le Rohan, puis plus précisément, un bosquet non loin de Rauros. C'est là qu'elle vit Mila, allongée dans la neige, trop faible pour se relever. Sans perdre de temps, Ceridwen talonna sa monture qui partit au galop vers le sud. Grâce aux pouvoirs de sa cavalière, le cheval put aller deux fois plus vite que la vitesse moyenne. La sorcière était angoissée rien qu'à l'idée que sa fille soit si proche du Mordor. Pourvu que Sauron ne soit pas au courant de sa présence… Ne sachant rien de son père, Mila ne pouvait pas se douter de l'épée de Damoclès qu'elle avait au-dessus de la tête. Pour la première fois, Ceridwen se maudit de ne lui avoir rien dit à ce sujet. Mais sa fille l'aurait-elle cru, cependant ? Comment pourrait-elle concevoir que son géniteur était un personnage qu'elle croyait fictif, mais aussi le représentant de ce qu'elle combattait depuis toujours ? Déterminée à retrouver son enfant, Ceridwen lança un nouveau sort qui fit accélérer sa monture, en priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Khamûl_

Si proche… Les Nazgûl le sentaient, la fille n'était plus très loin. Après cinq jours de chevauchées, ils parvenaient enfin à percevoir l'aura sombre de leur proie. Pourtant, il y avait mêlé à ça une essence plus lumineuse. Comme si l'ombre était la nature de la personne, et la lumière son mental. Un produit du mal tendant vers le bien. Si elle faisait partie du camp adverse, il serait très difficile de l'amener auprès de Sauron. Khamûl s'était plusieurs fois demandé ce qu'elle avait d'extraordinaire. Etait-elle une Maïa ? Encore une hypothèse qui, en s'avérant vraie, leur donnerait du fil à retordre.

Ils approchaient maintenant des chutes de Rauros, lorsque le signal sembla faiblir. La fille fuyait vers le nord. Les Nazgûl changèrent de direction pour la retrouver. Mais en vain, ils ne perçurent plus rien. L'aura sombre avait tout simplement disparu, effacée. Les Spectres poussèrent leur sinistre hurlement. Néanmoins, Khamûl ordonna aux deux autres de le suivre afin de continuer leur mission. Hors de question de retourner au Mordor sans la jeune femme. Tel était l'ordre de Sauron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ophélie_

Avant, j'aimais la neige. Avant. Ces petits cristaux blancs rendant les paysages lumineux, même de nuit… C'était une grosse co… Ineptie ! C'est froid, c'est mouillé, ça s'insinue partout ! Pourquoi n'étions-nous pas en juillet ? Je ne pensais pas me la couler douce et bronzer sur les plages de la Terre du Milieu, mais un peu de soleil ne me ferait pas de mal. J'étais à découvert, forme sombre tranchant sur le manteau immaculé de l'hiver. De la neige à la mi-novembre, on aura tout vu… Et dans le sud, qui plus est. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, mais la Montagne du Destin luisant au loin m'apprit que j'étais proche du Mordor. Et zut… Le côté positif, c'était la température élevée de cet enfer. Cependant, je n'avais pas très envie d'y aller. Non merci. Je rebroussai chemin, plein nord cette fois-ci. Inutile de dire que j'en avais ras le bol d'errer comme une âme en peine. Tout ça me rappelait les souvenirs désagréables des persécutions et des grandes famines. Il manquait plus qu'une épidémie mortelle, et ce serait le bouquet ! Le bruit d'un cours d'eau attira mon attention. Je marchai dans cette direction et vis un fleuve aux eaux sombres et glacées. Je m'agenouillai, fatiguée, regardant le torrent déchaîné fissurant ce tableau de blancheur. Lentement, je me penchai, jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la surface. Je songeai à me laisser disparaître dans le fleuve. Ce serait si facile… Plus de peur, plus de douleur. Finie cette vie qui n'avait aucun sens. Le froid s'était infiltré dans mon cœur, me privant de tout espoir. Quel futur m'attendait ? La faim, la solitude, la terreur de ma propre ombre. J'avais vécu assez longtemps. Cette décision était plus difficile que prévu, en fait… Avec une incroyable lenteur, je reculai et m'assis, laissant mes larmes couler.

C'est alors que j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Vite, j'essuyai mes joues humides et me tournai vers les nouveaux venus. Il s'agissait de trois hommes portant des instruments de musique que je ne connaissais pas. Ils me regardaient, intrigués. Je me levai et marchai vers eux, car ils ne semblaient pas décidés à s'approcher.

-Messieurs ?

Ma voix était tremblante, mais ils ne s'en aperçurent pas.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide, mademoiselle, m'interrogea le premier (et le plus âgé).

Il devait avoir la trentaine, les cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules, les yeux noisette et une courte barbe lui grignotant le visage.

-A vrai dire, je suis un peu perdue, avouai-je. Je ne sais pas où je suis.

-Vous êtes au nord des chutes de Rauros, me répondit le deuxième.

Il semblait être le plus jeune, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, et avait de courts cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu foncé.

-Eh bien, merci… Vous êtes des artistes ?

-En effet, répondit le troisième, dont les cheveux noirs étaient en partie tressés et les yeux bruns semblaient me sonder. Nous sommes des musiciens itinérants.

-Et Sauron vous laisse parcourir librement la Terre du Milieu ?

Ils furent effrayés que j'ose prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Néanmoins, le troisième répondit :

-Pour être honnête, tout le monde s'en moque de nous, ils ne nous pensent pas dangereux.

-C'est une perspective ô combien plaisante, ajouta le plus jeune en souriant.

-Avez-vous besoin d'une chanteuse ou d'une danseuse, demandai-je de but en blanc.

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, comme si j'avais dit que je voulais aller sur la lune. Puis ils se consultèrent rapidement. Finalement, le plus âgé parla :

-Si vous le voulez vraiment, alors soyez la bienvenue. Vous serez danseuse, ou chanteuse, ou les deux si vous préférez. Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Je les remerciai chaleureusement. Ils se présentèrent, du plus vieux au plus jeune : Aghan, Dorlas et Eofor*. Je leur dis mon nom ensuite.

-Bienvenue, alors, Ophélie, dit Eofor.

Je lui répondis par un sourire.

-Où allons-nous, leur demandai-je.

-Notre but est Minas Tirith, répondit Aghan. Quelques seigneurs à la solde du Ténébreux y vivent, mais la plupart apprécient l'art et sont des mécènes.

La Cité Blanche… Dangereusement proche du Mordor. Je fus coupée dans mes réflexions par une voix portée par le vent et que moi seule put entendre. _Camoufle ton essence_, me chuchota-t-elle, _Fais disparaître ton aura, _Ils _te cherchent_. Ma longue expérience de la magie me permit de savoir qu'il me fallait obéir à cet ordre, que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Mais qui me cherchait ? Et pourquoi ? J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, aucune idée ne me vint. Mes compagnons et moi partîmes donc vers le sud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ceridwen_

La cavalière s'apprêta à franchir le gué de Sarn lorsque des orques lui barrèrent la route. Ces monstres étaient partout en Terre du Milieu. Ceridwen stoppa sa monture devant les soldats qui encochèrent leurs flèches.

-Ta route s'arrête ici, lui dit leur chef.

Il fit un signe à l'un de ses compagnons, et sa flèche partit. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, le trait perça le cœur de la sorcière, qui tomba sur le sol boueux. Elle entendit vaguement son cheval partir au galop, effrayé. Elle mourut rapidement, ses vêtements maculés par la grande fleur sombre que formait son sang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ophélie_

Nous nous arrêtâmes au sud de Cair Andros, au pied d'arbres nus. Un feu de camp brûlait au milieu du cercle que nous formions. Je m'endormis après Dorlas, engourdie par le froid, mais rassurée de ne plus être seule. Ces quelques jours écoulés avaient été marqués par des rires et des anecdotes racontées par les uns et les autres. Mes compagnons de route m'avaient posé beaucoup de questions sur mon passé, auxquelles j'avais répondu plus ou moins honnêtement. Au final, pour eux, j'étais une jeune courtisane d'un royaume inconnu au nord-est, et j'avais fui mon pays car le Roi devenait un horrible tyran. Bien entendu, ils m'avaient dit que j'avais fait une énorme erreur car ici la situation était pire. Ils avaient aussi testé mes capacités en chant et en danse, et en avaient été impressionnés. S'ils savaient que j'avais eut des siècles d'expérience pour arriver au même résultat que des professionnels…

_Je marchais dans un jardin magnifique, où tout aurait pu se trouver dans un décor de film féérique. Les arbres aux feuilles d'un vert éclatant, l'herbe grasse et un peu haute, les lucioles, les fleurs, les petites cascades et les ruisseaux limpides dont le fond scintillait grâce à des pierres précieuses aussi pures et brillantes que les étoiles du ciel nocturne. La pleine lune éclairait le tout de son éclat argenté bienveillant. Ici ou là, des promeneurs marchaient tranquillement, seuls ou discutant avec d'autres, ou bien étaient assis sur de grosses pierres qui servaient de sièges, sur des racines ou allongés sur l'herbe. Une petite musique cristalline accompagnait le chant de l'eau et le doux murmure des conversations ou des rires. Je remarquai que tous portaient des vêtements blancs, simples mais élégants, ainsi que des diadèmes en argent, en V au milieu et incrustés de diamants pour les hommes, torsadés et fleuris d'argent et de perles pour les femmes. Personne ne remarqua ma présence, étant habillée et parée comme eux, je ne tranchais pas dans cette ambiance paradisiaque avec mon jean et mes chaussures militaires. Une femme attira mon attention : assise seule contre un tronc, elle semblait tout simplement profiter de cet endroit merveilleux. Ses cheveux blonds et ondulés comme après des nattes entouraient tel un halo d'or pâle son visage d'ivoire. Ses yeux étaient deux péridots pailletés d'or. Les mêmes que moi, à l'exception du fait que les miens étaient plutôt mouchetés d'argent. Ma mère n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi sereine, et pour de vrai. Ce n'était pas un masque, elle était en paix. Méconnaissable._

_-Bonjour, Ophélie, me dit-elle en me montrant une place à côté d'elle._

_Je m'assis, secouée._

_-Tu sais pour mon nouveau nom ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Et tu as le droit de connaître ma véritable identité : je m'appelle Ceridwen, servante de Yavanna._

_Un instant, je crus avoir mal entendu. Mais non, pour la première fois, ma mère acceptait de me dire la vérité._

_-Il t'en aura fallu, du temps, pour me dire ça, répondis-je._

_-C'est vrai. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions, non ?_

_-Tu acceptes d'y répondre ?_

_-Oui._

_-Bien… Premièrement, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?_

_-Tu ne m'aurais pas cru, et avec l'évolution du monde dans lequel nous vivions, les chances que tu me croies s'amincissaient à vu d'œil._

_-Deuxièmement, Où sommes-nous ?_

_-Dans une sorte de contrée des rêves, où les Maïar aiment rencontrer les esprits des dormeurs. Tu ne peux cependant pas savoir qui dort et qui est éveillé._

_-Que fais-tu ici ?_

_-J'ai retrouvé ma place. En tant que Maïa, je ne pouvais pas mourir, alors me voilà prisonnière dans cette dimension._

_-Mourir ?_

_-J'ai été tuée par des orques alors que je te cherchais. Ne prends pas cet air affolé, je n'ai pas souffert, et puis, je serais toujours avec toi. D'autres questions ?_

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyée en Terre du Milieu ?_

_-Pour te laisser une chance, au lieu de te laisser aller dans les cavernes de Mandos. Mais j'ignorais que Sauron avait gagné la guerre._

_-Pourquoi as-tu quitté Valinor au départ ?_

_Son regard s'assombrit._

_-Ophélie, s'il-te-plaît…_

_-Maman ! Tu m'avais promis la vérité !_

_-Fort bien. Mais ça ne va pas te plaire, c'était à la fois la pire erreur de ma vie, mais le résultat final fut merveilleux._

_Elle prit une boucle de mes cheveux noir bleuté, si différents des siens, et la coinça derrière mon oreille afin de dégager mon visage triangulaire._

_-Je suis allée dans la forteresse d'Angband, rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_-C'est là-bas que tu as rencontré mon père ?_

_-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante, et tu aurais pu y naître._

_-Ton choix fut fait par amour, alors…_

_Mais de qui aurait-elle pu tomber amoureuse au point de quitter ce paradis sur terre ? Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Hormis les armées de Morgoth, il n'y avait que Sauron et le Vala déchu lui-même dans la terrible forteresse…_

_-Maman, qui, de Sauron ou de Morgoth, est mon père ?_

_Elle sursauta comme si elle avait été mordue par un serpent._

_-Ophélie, il est temps que tu te réveilles !_

_Et je fus aspirée par une sorte de tourbillon invisible._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Le jour commençait à se lever, teignant l'horizon de rose orangé. Un peu de couleur dans ce paysage aussi blanc que le contexte était sombre. Après mon rêve au décor paradisiaque, tout me paraissait encore plus fade, froid, mais aussi dangereux et effrayant. Mes compagnons venaient juste de se lever, bien qu'étant encore à moitié plongés dans leur sommeil. Après avoir éteint le feu, nous repartîmes sans avoir pris le temps de manger. Nous n'avions rien à nous mettre sous la dent de toute façon. Enfin, après deux semaines supplémentaires d'entraînements, de discussions (et d'interrogations intérieures sur l'identité de mon géniteur que ma mère n'avait qu'à moitié révélée), ainsi que des nuits à grelotter en n'ayant que de petits animaux à manger, nous parvînmes à Minas Tirith.

**Un chapitre plus long que les précédents, et riche en révélations (pour Ophélie surtout, vous, vous en saviez déjà la plupart). J'espère que le passage du rêve ne vous a pas paru trop niais par rapport au reste de l'histoire. Pour mieux l'imaginer, voyez le niveau du Concile des Fées, premier chapitre du jeu Rayman 3 (sorti en 2003. Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens…) (PEGI 3), avant que notre cher petit héros n'entre dans le château. Si vous ne connaissez pas le jeu, des «let's play» sont disponibles sur youtube.**

**Jusqu'à maintenant, l'ambiance restait soft, mais c'est à partir du prochain chapitre que les choses vont se corser, et que ce qui est indiqué dans le résumé se vérifiera. Il y aura de fortes chances à ce qu'une romance survienne, c'est même sûr, mais rassurez-vous (pour ceux qui n'aiment pas), ce ne sera pas DU TOUT à la sauce Twilight, bien au contraire. Quant à ceux qui aiment la saga de Stephenie Meyer, tant mieux pour vous, ne vous sentez pas agressés. Chacun est libre de ses opinions (heureusement…)**

**Oh, on va faire un petit «jeu» : pour que je poste la suite, il me faut minimum une review par chapitre. Juste une seule, peu importe qui se dévoue. Ce n'est pas compliqué, il suffit tout d'abord de voir si le chapitre a été commenté ou non, puis, si ce n'est pas le cas, d'écrire une phrase ou deux dans la case en fin de page. Je ne vous demande pas un commentaire argumenté ou une dissertation, juste quelques mots. Vous pouvez tous le faire, et ça me donnera encore plus envie d'écrire la suite.**

**Enjoy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. Les chansons en titre de chapitres appartiennent à leurs artistes respectifs.**

**L'une des scènes de chapitre est inspirée de la première apparition d'Esmeralda dans **_**Notre-Dame de Paris**_** (magnifique roman que je n'ai pas continué à lire, Victor Hugo pardonne-moi). Oui, il y a souvent des références dans mes chapitres.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Poupoule : La grande question, à laquelle Ophélie n'a pas eut de réponse pendant 2000 d'existence. Eh bien, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, en espérant ne pas te décevoir (d'un point de vue de tournure des évènements)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre VI : Dance with the Devil (Breaking Benjamin)

Minas Tirith… De loin, la cité semblait aussi puissante et lumineuse que dans les livres, les récits et les films. Mais lorsqu'on s'approchait, l'on voyait que sa majesté était ternie par les malheurs de la guerre. L'ambiance était la même qu'à Bree, sauf que là, les habitants avaient peur, et n'essayaient même plus de le cacher. C'est dans ce décor digne d'une représentation cinématographique de _La Peste_ de Camus que mes compagnons et moi allions gagner notre croûte. L'angoisse m'envahit. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et celui-ci s'intensifia lorsque nous arrivâmes au dernier étage, celui réservé à la cour. Curieusement, d'autres artistes y travaillaient et vivaient même très confortablement, comme dans les cours d'Europe que j'avais fréquenté quelques fois. Aghan, qui était en quelque sorte le leader, ne cachait pas son anxiété. Je lui serrai brièvement la main en lui donnant un faible sourire qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Eofor avait la respiration saccadée comme s'il allait faire un malaise. Quant à Dorlas, son teint alternait entre le blanc et le vert, signe qu'il risquait de vomir. Je ne savais pas quelle impression je donnais, mais ça ne devait guère être mieux que mes amis. Rassemblant tout notre courage, nous continuâmes notre marche.

Un serviteur nous guida à travers les couloirs blancs du palais. L'architecture m'évoquait la cathédrale de Notre Dame de Paris, durant sa «jeunesse», lorsque ses pierres étaient encore blanches. C'est un seigneur Núménoréen noir qui nous accueillit. J'eus du mal à retenir son nom, mais peu importe, il accepta de devenir notre mécène. Il demanda à ce que nous préparions quelque chose pour le mois prochain, où plusieurs autres danseurs, musiciens, chanteurs salueront le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres après une victoire dans le nord et qui devait arriver d'ici trois semaines. L'idée que Sauron sera présent faillit me faire tomber, mais je n'exprimai rien. Quand on a la poisse… Après cet entretien, nous partîmes pour rejoindre les chambres où nous dormirions. Mes compagnons se retrouvèrent dans une chambre occupée déjà par deux hommes, pendant que je partageais la mienne avec une jeune femme qui jusque là était seule.

-Bonjour, me salua-t-elle. Bienvenue à Minas Tirith. Je m'appelle Eiliniel.

-Merci, et enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Moi, c'est Ophélie.

-Quel est ton talent ?

-Chanteuse, danseuse. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je suis musicienne, et j'accompagne mon frère jumeau Eradan, musicien également.

-De quel instrument joues-tu ?

-De la harpe.

En effet, une harpe sculptée était rangée dans un coin de la pièce. Eiliniel était une jeune femme de vingt deux ans, très vive et intelligente, toujours prête à rire et à s'amuser. Un petit ange de lumière et de joie dans ce monde sombre et dangereux. Pourvu qu'elle ne se noie pas dans cet océan sordide où nous étions tous jetés… Nous passâmes la soirée à discuter, entre filles. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu ça, à commérer avec une femme «de mon âge», avant de dormir, tout en racontant des blagues et échangeant nos goûts musicaux et esthétiques. En fait, la dernière fois remontait aux années 90'… Comme le temps passait vite ! Je n'avais donc eu que si peu d'amis depuis ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je passai un moment agréable, et discuter me faisait le plus grand bien. Une nouvelle amitié naissait, et pendant un moment, la crainte de Sauron s'envola. Mais lorsque j'essayai de m'endormir, la terreur me reprit. Plus que jamais, j'avais peur de l'avenir.

Le lendemain matin, après un rapide petit déjeuner dans la cantine réservée aux artistes, mes compagnons et moi discutâmes longtemps pour décider de ce que nous allions faire le fameux soir de la fête. Après plusieurs heures, l'idée de la danse et de la musique fut enfin acceptée. Ainsi donc, je devais danser sur une musique qu'ils n'avaient jouée que très peu de fois mais qu'ils remaniaient pour l'occasion. Le commencement fut compliqué, mais j'arrivais vite à enchainer les pas du premier couplet presque sans hésitation. Néanmoins, alors que je buvais un peu d'eau en exprimant ma crainte de ne pas y arriver, Aghan me rassura en me disant que j'avais des circonstances atténuantes : le niveau d'exigence que j'avais opté était élevé, mais lorsqu'on créait un spectacle pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mieux valait ne pas le décevoir si l'on tenait à la vie. De plus, le type de danse que j'allais exécuter était complexe, à la fois à imaginer et à exécuter. Il s'agissait d'un mélange entre la danse moderne et orientale. Sur un espace restreint de six mètres carrés, je devais me tordre, onduler, tournoyer, le tout avec souplesse et sensualité. Cette dernière instruction, bien que je l'appliquais sans la moindre gêne dans mon ancienne vie, me fit rire jaune : en effet, autant dire que je devais limite provoquer les seigneurs qui y assisteraient.

Tous les artistes soutenus par les seigneurs étaient hébergés dans une partie précise du palais. Comme dans un établissement scolaire, il y avait les dortoirs, la cantine et les salles de travail. Elles étaient peu nombreuses, mais assez grandes pour que l'on puisse s'entraîner à plusieurs sans gêner personne. Une semaine après mon arrivée, je fis part à Eiliniel d'un secret immense pour la Terre du Milieu, mais qui était tout à fait anodin dans «l'autre monde» : le lecteur Mp3. Au début, mon amie avait eu peur, mais après avoir écouté quelques chansons, elle adora vite ce qu'elle appelait la boîte à musique plate. Je lui expliquai comment le faire fonctionner (heureusement que la batterie était solaire) et la laissai choisir quoi écouter. Voir une musicienne médiévale avec des écouteurs bleu fluo dans les oreilles était plus drôle que je ne l'imaginais. Sa chanson préférée était _Scarborough Fair_, dont j'avais la version chantée par Nolwenn Leroy. Eiliniel eut même l'idée de la jouer à la harpe.

-On pourrait la présenter au seigneur (nom de notre mécène commun) avec mon frère ! Eradan à la flûte, toi au chant et moi à la harpe.

-Tu penses ?

-Mais oui ! Et en plus, ça te permettrait de te faire une réputation si ça plaît. Alors, ça te dit ?

-Eh bien, demandons à ton frère et à notre mécène…

Le seigneur au nom imprononçable accepta avec joie notre proposition. Nous avions une semaine pour tout préparer afin de présenter notre œuvre à un banquet. Cela signifiait deux fois plus de travail, mais le résultat en valait la peine.

Le jour du banquet, nous étions enfin prêts. Eiliniel, assise à côté de sa harpe, portait une robe blanche serrée sous la poitrine et aux manches moulantes, ses cheveux châtains étaient nattés et dans ses yeux bleus l'on pouvait lire un horrible trac. Eradan, son double masculin, portait une tunique blanche et un pantalon noir. Quant à moi, une robe blanche semi cintrée (style XIIIème-XIVème siècle) au col bateau et aux manches larges (l'avantage d'être sous la protection de personnalités influentes). Mes cheveux étaient tous ramenés sur le côté gauche en une cascade de boucles noires. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Debout devant les tables, j'étais le centre de l'attention. Les hommes me gratifiaient d'un air appréciateur, et leurs épouses me jaugeaient comme une potentielle rivale. Je passai outre et commençai à chanter. Ma voix de mezzo-soprano s'éleva, chantant les paroles simples et douces de la chanson. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le public applaudit, et nous pûmes repartir.

-J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir…

-Tu as pourtant une voix magnifique, me complimenta Eradan.

Je souris, puis nous nous séparâmes pour aller dormir.

La nuit précédant le jour J, je fis un rêve qui n'en était pas vraiment un. En fait, c'était une discussion avec ma mère. Je lui racontai tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle s'inquiéta pour moi, bien qu'étant très fière de mon parcours.

-Il faut que tu saches une chose importante, me dit-elle. A propos de ton père…

Je l'écoutai, attentive.

-C'était quelqu'un de mauvais, sauf avec moi. Mais ne t'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux de la part de ceux qui connaissent la vérité.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi ne pas me dire tout simplement de qui il s'agit ?

-Ce n'est pas Sauron.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle monumentale. Le choc était trop grand. Pourquoi me faire cette révélation maintenant, alors que j'étais suffisamment angoissée dans le monde réel ? Car si mon père n'était pas Sauron, ça ne pouvait être que… Non. Je ne voulais même pas y penser.

-Tu voulais la réponse, tu l'as eue, assena ma mère.

Je ne pus rien dire pendant de longues minutes. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Je ne pouvais pas être la fille d'un tel démon !

-J'aurais dut te le dire depuis le début. Mais comprends-moi, Ophélie : aurais-tu été capable de révéler une telle chose à ton unique enfant, l'être qui t'est le plus précieux au monde ?

-Non…

Elle me serra dans ses bras en fredonnant une berceuse pendant que je laissai mes larmes couler. J'étais la fille du pire monstre de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu…

Lorsque vint le matin, mon visage était encore humide. J'avais donc pleuré dans la vie réelle… Angoissée, tremblante, je suivis Eiliniel à la cantine, où nous mangeâmes silencieusement en compagnie de son frère et de mes trois compagnons. Jamais je ne pourrai révéler à qui que ce soit ce que j'avais appris dans la nuit. C'est alors que je me rappelai un détail : j'étais le portrait craché de ma mère, mais en brune. Sauron n'aura donc aucun mal à me reconnaître. Et galère !

Le soir vint, et tous les artistes se préparaient. Après une demi-heure d'échauffement complet, je m'habillai. Ma tenue digne d'une danseuse orientale professionnelle était magnifique : en satin argenté voilée de bleu givré, la jupe était fendue du côté droit et cousue de perles blanches et de cristaux autour de la taille. Le haut était du même bleu, des fils de perles et de cristaux étaient cousus à l'horizontale jusqu'au milieu où se trouvait une nacre ronde de la taille d'une pièce. Les mêmes «franges» de cristaux pendaient de mon haut. Les mèches encadrant mon visage à peine maquillé étaient nattées et attachées derrière mon crâne alors que le reste de ma chevelure était plus bouclé et épais que d'habitude. Mon collier était un anneau d'argent large d'un doigt et incrusté de saphirs, et ces mêmes joyaux étaient accrochés à mes oreilles. Un simple diadème d'argent torsadé était posé sur ma tête et mêlé à ma chevelure de telle sorte qu'il ne pourrait jamais bouger. En me voyant vêtue ainsi, mes cinq amis me regardèrent d'un air admiratif.

-Tu ne vas pas passer inaperçue, sourit Dorlas.

-Ce n'est pas un peu… Trop ?

-Tu es parfaite, répondit Eradan.

Lui et Eiliniel s'étaient joints à nous pour la représentation, ce qui garantissait un super résultat. Tous les cinq aussi étaient vêtus de bleu, mais leurs tenues étaient plus décentes que la mienne. La robe d'Eiliniel était tout aussi élégante : bleu céruléen, à la coupe élégante mettant sa taille en valeur et lacée devant par des fils blancs mêlés d'argent. Mêmes couleur et type de broderie que les garçons, en fait. Les manches étaient moulantes jusqu'aux coudes puis larges, fendues et longues jusqu'aux genoux. Une partie de ses boucles châtaines étaient attachées d'une façon encore à la mode au XXIème siècle et appelée «fouillis». Elle portait un court collier de perles d'agates bleues à deux rangs et des boucles d'oreilles de gouttes d'argent. Quant aux quatre garçons, ils avaient tous les mêmes pourpoints, les mêmes pantalons gris orage et les mêmes bottes noires. Nous avions remercié le plus sincèrement du monde notre mécène, qui semblait bien nous apprécier pour nous faire de tels présents.

Quelques groupes ou artistes solos passèrent, et à chaque fois des applaudissements accueillaient leur prestation. Notre tour vint au bout d'une heure et demie. Il n'y avait plus que deux représentations après nous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sauron_

Lorsqu'il ne restait plus que le premier des trois derniers petits spectacles à passer, les lumières s'éteignirent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprit que c'était pour la mise en scène. Les lumières se rallumèrent, et il put voir cinq musiciens, quatre hommes et une femme, disposés en arc de cercle à une dizaine de mètres derrière la danseuse, seule, et enroulée au sol. La musique commença, d'abord lente et profonde, et la danseuse déroula son corps en rythme, avec autant de lenteur et de sensualité. Elle enchaîna des pas d'une danse inconnue jusqu'alors, à la fois envoûtante et dangereuse, comme le prouvaient les ondulations et les gestes plus brutaux mais tout aussi fascinants lorsque la musique devenait plus forte et rapide. La danseuse tourbillonnait, ondulait et sautillait dans une explosion de blanc, de bleu et d'argent, le tout assombri par ses lourdes et épaisses boucles noires coupées au milieu du dos. Tout cela dura cinq minutes. A la fin de la musique, la danseuse s'inclina devant le public dont les applaudissements étaient plus fournis que pour les autres représentations. Beaucoup de spectateurs se levaient même devant cette performance. Les musiciens, qui avaient eux aussi un immense talent, rejoignirent la danseuse. Tous les six alignés, ils saluèrent trois fois le public avant de repartir.

Sauron ne prêta pas grande attention aux deux autres spectacles, qui lui paraissaient bien moins intéressants. Tout son esprit était tourné vers la danseuse, et une grande colère le saisit : il avait reconnu en elle cette catin de Ceridwen, mais aussi la femme qui avait vaincu Saroumane à Orthanc (le magicien lui avait transmis ses souvenirs par le palantír) et que les Nazgûl étaient _sensés_ retrouver. Cette jeune femme était-elle la Maïa qui s'était teint les cheveux ? Possible. Quoique la danseuse semblait plus jeune. Physiquement, on leur aurait donné dix à quinze ans de différence. Sa fille, alors ? Cette hypothèse semblait la meilleure. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se résolut à ordonner plus tard qu'une enquête secrète soit menée sur cet éventuel fantôme du passé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ophélie_

-On a géré, dis-je à mes amis dans les coulisses.

Enfin, le spectacle était terminé pour nous. Nous rîmes de soulagement en buvant avec les autres artistes. Pour ma part, je pus enfin respirer. Je n'avais plus de souci à me faire pour l'instant. Mais je me rappelai de ce que ma mère avait dit à propos de mon père. En avalant avec difficulté ma gorgée de bière, je regardai les autres trinquer en riant et chantant. Je me sentais monstrueuse, impie, aux côtés de gens si innocents. La voix d'Eiliniel me ramena à la réalité :

-Il te dévorait des yeux.

-De qui parles-tu ?

-Du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle avait chuchoté pour que je sois la seule à entendre, mais je sursautai. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi, tout ça…

-Ophélie, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle…

-Je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, sinon je passerai ma journée au lit demain et je déteste ça.

Je souhaitai la bonne nuit à tous et partis dans les dortoirs vides. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me mis en chemise de nuit et me glissai sous les draps, m'endormant aussi vite qu'un enfant.

**Le palantír, ou le Bluetooth de la Terre du Milieu… C'était la blague pourrie du jour.**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je trouvais sympa l'idée de faire rencontrer Ophélie et Sauron de cette manière. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience, surtout concernant la parenté de la «jeune» femme.**

**Enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**DarkAvengers84 : Contente que tu apprécies Ophélie, ma plus grande crainte étant qu'elle devienne une Mary-Sue. Que tu trouves l'histoire bien tournée me fait énormément plaisir. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il y avait était soft, Ophélie avait la paix. Mais ça ne va pas durer. Le fait que tu la trouves mystérieuse m'a étonnée, ce trait de caractère n'étant pas volontaire de ma part. En fait, le but était de développer son esprit torturé, rongé par la culpabilité et des souvenirs traumatisants.**

**Floricienta : Oui, je me sens très à l'aise, merci. Mais tu me connais, après tout ce temps, tu sais que j'aime bien jouer avec les nerfs. Le tout avec sadisme, évidemment^^. Merci pour tes encouragements, à la fois sur le site et au lycée, et tous tes conseils, ainsi que ta patience.**

**Ce chapitre sera très court car il marque une transition importante dans l'histoire. Il ne portera pas de titre de chanson. Il y aura peut-être d'autres chapitres de ce genre.**

Chapitre VII : Réflexion numéro 1 : partir ou rester ?

Je sentis qu'on secouait mon épaule.

-Ophélie, il faut te lever.

J'ouvris les yeux, et vis le doux visage d'Eiliniel.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Pas loin de dix heures.

-Ah… Quoi ?

Je bondis hors de mon lit sous le regard amusé de mon amie. Tout en m'habillant à la hâte, je lui reprochai mon long sommeil.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillée ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire la grasse matinée !

-Tu en avais bien besoin, après ton petit exploit d'hier.

-Mais normalement, je me lève tôt pour m'entraîner…

-Pas aujourd'hui, tu dois te reposer.

Je fis la moue. Elle m'indiqua un plateau posé sur la table et contenant un petit-déjeuner. Remerciant mon amie, je mangeai avant de tout rapporter aux cuisines.

Aujourd'hui, n'ayant rien à faire, je pris le temps de flâner dans la cité. Après deux mois passés, mon avis sur la situation n'avait toujours pas changé : des morts-vivants, voilà ce qui peuplait ces maisons, ces rues. Une misère et une terreur oppressantes. Que faire contre ce mal qui gangrénait la Terre du Milieu ? La réponse la plus évidente me vint : fuir. De tout ce que j'avais appris durant ma longue vie, c'était ce que je savais faire de mieux. Me battre pour une cause, sacrifier de longues années, si ce n'est ma vie, à la lutte pour un monde meilleur, tout ça, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Quand j'étais encore jeune, j'avais de nombreux espoirs, avec la Renaissance, les idées humanistes, _Utopia_, de Thomas More, que j'avais dévoré dès sa parution… Mais peu à peu, mes rêves avaient fini par voler en éclat. C'était déjà un miracle qu'après le Moyen Age et les horreurs de l'Inquisition je puisse encore espérer. J'avais passé mon existence dans la peur, les espoirs déçus, les désillusions. Mais peut-être que mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu était pour moi une nouvelle chance ? Une sorte de test ? Peut-être la volonté des Valar était-elle de me forcer à me battre pour la liberté de tous ces gens qui évoluaient mécaniquement sous mes yeux. Si je voyais juste, c'était sadique de leur part… Mais après tout, j'étais la fille de Morgoth, ils devaient craindre que je suive ses traces.

Doutant de plus en plus sur mon rôle dans cette histoire, je retournai à l'étage supérieur. Assise sur un muret, je me roulai une cigarette, plus pour m'occuper qu'autre chose. Après tout ce temps sans fumer, le goût en était devenu infect. Je ne pouvais me détruire avec ça, étant immortelle, mais parfois avoir de violents maux de têtes, de la fatigue ou la nausée. Regardant les courtisans tout en soufflant régulièrement la fumée dans mon coin, je me demandai un instant si on regretterait mon départ. Hormis mes cinq amis, je n'allais manquer à personne. Et encore, il suffirait que j'utilise mes dons pour leur faire oublier mon existence, et le tour serait joué. Il me fallait absolument partir d'ici.

Une fois ma cigarette finie, je m'apprêtai à en rouler une autre lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit du palais. Tous s'inclinèrent et j'en fis autant, plus pour éviter les ennuis que par respect. Sauron traversa la cour sans le moindre regard pour ses sujets et partit. En restant encore sur le muret, je vis qu'il quittait la cité, direction le Mordor. Je me sentis libérée, le sachant loin de moi. Mais pourquoi avais-je peur de lui ? Nous n'avions aucune raison de nous haïr, étant tous deux les héritiers de Morgoth. Mais le problème devait se trouver là, justement : Sauron pourrait craindre qu'ayant éventuellement hérité des pouvoirs de mon père, je puisse prendre sa place (comme si j'en avais envie) et voudrait me faire disparaître… Ou alors, la raison était plus simple : ayant plusieurs fois vu les films et lu la trilogie une ou deux fois, j'avais appris à le craindre. La troisième raison, c'était mes connaissances des tyrannies : je savais ce qui attendait tous ceux qui s'opposaient au régime, et je pourrais être démasquée tôt ou tard. Même sans l'exprimer par des paroles ou des actes.

Mes pensées me renforcèrent dans ma conviction que fuir était la seule solution. Mais en aurais-je la force cette fois ? Oui. Je le devais, je n'avais pas le choix. La mort dans l'âme, je me relevai et entrai dans le palais. Les couloirs pleins de monde me semblaient appartenir à une autre dimension. Durant le trajet qui me sembla anormalement court, je tentai de mettre mes idées au clair et de répéter dans ma tête un discours cohérent et parfaitement construit que je pourrais servir à mes amis pour justifier mon départ.

Ils étaient tous les cinq assis dans l'une des salles de travail, entourés d'un tapis de brouillons de partitions. En me voyant, ils relevèrent la tête.

-Tiens, voilà notre adorable petite dormeuse, dit Aghan en souriant.

Si je ne m'étais pas entraînée pendant des années à cacher mes émotions, j'aurais éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras. Mais je parvins à afficher une expression neutre. La gorge nouée, laissant tomber tous les beaux discours que j'avais préparés, je ne parvins à articuler que deux mots :

-Je pars.

Ils me dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds, comme si j'avais été particulièrement grossière. Le silence était insoutenable. Finalement, Eradan parla :

-Tu… Pars ?

Il part, nous partons, vous partez, ils partent… Bref.

-Pourquoi veux-tu t'en aller, questionna Eofor.

-Je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici. Cet endroit est trop dangereux et terriblement angoissant. De plus, je suis un danger pour vous. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, car je ne peux vous révéler certaines choses. Il vous faudra m'oublier à l'instant où j'aurais franchi les murs de la cité.

-Tu ne peux pas nous demander ça, s'emporta Eiliniel. Rien de bon ne t'attend dehors, et tu le sais. Ce sera l'errance, la faim, la peur, le froid…

-Veux-tu revivre dans la misère comme avant ?

La question de Dorlas me fit l'effet d'un poignard. J'étais nourrie, logée, j'avais un travail… Mais je n'étais pas en sécurité. Eux non plus.

-Prend le temps d'y réfléchir, me conseilla Aghan.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Attends encore quelques jours. Mais dis, qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

Je ne pouvais leur dire la vérité. Sans répondre à sa question, je ressortis de la salle pour gagner ma chambre. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit et imbibai mon oreiller de larmes.

Quatre jours plus tard, alors que je sortais d'une taverne aussi misérable que l'était devenu le _Poney Fringant_, je vis non pas un, mais trois Nazgûl qui attendaient dans la rue, armés, face à la porte. Pétrifiée, je n'osai faire un pas. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

-Ophélie ?

La voix qui m'avait appelée était froide et tranchante. Déglutissant, je parvins à répondre.

-C'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Suivez-nous.

Deux me prirent les bras comme si j'avais eu l'intention de m'enfuir, et le troisième fermait la marche. Dans les rues, tout le monde s'écartait, les traits déformés par la peur. Des hypothèses plus effrayantes les unes que les autres me vinrent à l'esprit. Allait-on m'interroger pour je ne sais quel crime ? Me torturer ? M'exécuter ? Mes trois ténébreux geôliers me guidèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur de la cité où les attendaient trois dragons, qui leur servaient de monture. Ouille ! Le Nazgûl qui fermait la marche m'installa devant lui, pendant que les autres rejoignaient leurs propres bêtes. Le vol dura plus d'une journée. Une journée assise inconfortablement, luttant pour ne pas m'endormir comme une enfant contre le Spectre, une journée en m'efforçant de ne pas regarder en bas, une journée avec la peur au ventre (c'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il y avait). Mais le pire m'attendait : notre destination était le Mordor. Eru Ilúvatar, j'ai deux mots à te dire concernant ma vie et la malchance dans laquelle elle s'écoule !

**Alooooors ? Votre avis compte énormément. Au fait, merci à tous ceux qui me mettent en favoris ou en suivi, c'est très encourageant. A la prochaine !**

**Enjoy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**DarkAvenger84 : Un vrai retournement de situation, en effet. Personnellement, j'aime bien les Nazgûl, ils seront donc présents dans cette partie de l'histoire, jusqu'à la prochaine réflexion, je pense… Quant à leur sort, rien n'est encore décidé…**

**Floricienta : C'est ça, rattrape-toi ! Me traîner en Mordor ? J'ai hâte de voir ça… En tout cas, voilà la suite :)**

**Ce chapitre (fortement inspiré du film V pour Vendetta) sera particulièrement violent par rapport aux précédents (étant plutôt sensible, c'est ainsi que je le ressens, mais peut-être que pour d'autres il n'aura rien d'exceptionnel…). Dites-moi par review si je dois changer le Rating et ainsi passer en M… Il n'y aura pas vraiment de rapport sexuel explicite dans cette fic, mais plutôt des notions parfois choquantes suivant les opinions de certains lecteurs, et de la torture à la fois physique, mais surtout psychologique…**

**La référence de ca chapitre est 1984, de George Orwell.**

Chapitre VIII : Not Gonna Die (Skillet)

_Khamûl_

Le mois de janvier en était déjà à sa moitié lorsque les trois Nazgûl revinrent au Mordor. Sans la fille. Son aura s'était manifestée plusieurs fois, les guidant vers Minas Tirith, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à la retrouver. Sauron, qui avait appris ça, était entré dans une colère noire. Il envoya donc le Roi Sorcier, Khamûl et un autre Spectre dans la cité blanche pour mettre la main sur la jeune femme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait donné les détails de l'interrogatoire qu'elle devrait passer, de ce dont elle était accusée, et laissé carte blanche à ses serviteurs sur leurs méthodes pour obtenir les informations nécessaires.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ophélie_

Les bêtes ailées se posèrent devant la cité morte de Minas Morgul. Les Nazgûl me poussèrent sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Une odeur terrible régnait dans les couloirs. Pas étonnant en voyant tous ces orques. Je fus conduite vers les cachots, mais nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas devant une cellule. En fait, la dernière destination était une salle sombre pourvue d'une table et de deux chaises face à face. Le seul Nazgûl resté avec moi (les autres étaient partis en cours de route), m'ordonna de m'asseoir avant d'en faire de même.

-Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Pas du tout, répondis-je honnêtement, la voix tremblante de peur.

-Vous êtes accusée de haute trahison.

-Quoi ?! C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Ils disent tous ça, mais finalement, la vérité éclate.

-Quels faits me sont reprochés, que je rigole un peu ?

En réalité, j'étais terrorisée. Ce monstre serait capable de tout pour me faire avouer ce qu'il voulait.

-Pour commencer, le meurtre de plusieurs soldats. Ensuite, votre évasion d'Orthanc et l'agression de Saroumane. Puis, votre utilisation de la magie vous rendant impossible à trouver. Enfin, votre projet de départ de Minas Tirith. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

Rien, évidemment. Et c'était ça le plus insupportable : il avait raison. Mais qui avait bien pu lui dire pour mon envie de quitter la cité ?

-Ophélie, je vous ai posé une question.

-Je ne répondrai rien.

-Bien. Je vais devoir être plus convaincant… Levez-vous.

J'obéis, angoissée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir si je ne le faisais pas. Il prit mon bras et me guida vers une grande pièce où étaient exposés des instruments que je n'avais vus que dans des musées sur le Moyen Age. Des instruments de torture. Au milieu de la salle, une Elfe physiquement plus jeune que moi était tenue par un gardien orque. Ses cheveux étaient coupés ras, elle avait des marques de brûlures et de lacérations sur les jambes et les bras, sa courte tunique de toile brune et rêche collait à son corps maigre à cause du sang. La pauvre petite tremblait comme une feuille.

-Voyez ce qui vous attend, me dit le Nazgûl.

Il prit un bâton de la taille d'un club de golf et frappa le dos de l'Elfe qui fléchit sous le choc en gémissant. Le craquement des os, ainsi que la vision du sang coulant sur le sol m'arracha un hoquet d'horreur. Je crus que j'allais vomir. Le Nazgûl donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de l'Elfe qui cracha du sang, puis dans son nez qui éclata.

-Arrêtez ça, criai-je.

Le Spectre ordonna à l'orque d'enfermer la prisonnière dans sa cellule et se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

-Alors ?

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire. En rien je n'ai trahi votre maître.

-Notre maître.

-Je ne le considère pas comme tel.

Le poing ganté de fer s'abattit sur mon visage. Puis le Spectre me donna un coup de pied dans le genou qui me fit courber par reflexe. La douleur que je ressentis n'était rien comparée à ce qui m'attendait. Coup de pied dans le ventre. Je tombai sur le sol froid et sale. Coup de pied dans le dos. Je respirai plus difficilement. Ce que j'avais mal ! La douleur devait s'arrêter. Je ne pouvais le supplier, mais à chaque coup, cette perspective devenait tentante. Finalement, la Nazgûl me prit par la gorge et me plaqua contre le mur. Je tentai de me débattre, mais un coup de poing sous la mâchoire me calma. Je m'étais mordu la langue, et avais la bouche pleine de sang. Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait paniquer le plus : la douleur ou la peur ?

-Alors, vous ne voulez toujours pas reconnaître qui est votre seigneur ?

-Le but d'un seigneur est de protéger ceux qui en ont besoin, ceux qui vivent sur ses terres. Alors non, votre infâme maître devant lequel vous rampez comme des limaces dans la boue ne sera jamais mon souverain.

Le Nazgûl me jeta au sol, puis appela un garde orque qui sous son ordre, me prit le bras.

-Emmène ça avec les autres traîtres.

«Ça». J'étais vue comme un objet. Le message était clair : je serai torturée longtemps, avant d'être exécutée de manière particulièrement barbare mais divertissante pour mes bourreaux. L'orque me mena dans une salle où il me força à revêtir une tunique semblable à celle de la jeune Elfe de tout à l'heure, encore tâchée du sang de son ancien propriétaire. Dès qu'il revint, je lui tendis mes habits terriens (j'avais néanmoins gardé mes sous-vêtements) qu'il ordonna à un autre d'emmener, puis il me força à m'agenouiller, avec quelques coups et des injures, pour me couper les cheveux. Mes longues boucles noires tombaient impitoyablement sur le carrelage. J'étais désormais méconnaissable avec ma coupe garçonne et les marques des coups. Après ça, l'orque m'emmena dans une autre salle où l'on marqua mon épaule droite au fer rouge de l'emblème du Mordor : l'œil de Sauron. La brûlure m'arracha un hurlement. J'étais marquée comme du bétail. Ils allaient me détruire. Longtemps j'avais fui les persécutions pour éviter ça, mais jamais je ne m'y étais imaginée. Maintenant que je me trouvais dans cette situation sordide, je commençais déjà à perdre espoir.

Seule dans une cellule noire à entendre quelques fois un rat la traverser, sans rien à manger pendant deux jours, je me surpris à prier les Valar de m'aider. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas prié. Pas depuis soixante dix ans, en fait. Mais qui me viendrait en aide ? Des milliers d'infortunés s'étaient retrouvés en ces murs pour moins que ça, et pourtant aucun Vala n'était intervenu. Ils existaient, j'en étais la preuve vivante, mais je ne croyais plus en eux, en leur bienveillance, face aux évènements qui se déroulaient en Terre du Milieu. C'est pourquoi j'arrêtai de prier au bout de quelques jours de tortures et d'humiliations. Tous les deux jours, un orque venait me chercher pour me questionner (dans les deux sens du terme), avant de me donner dans une gamelle de ce qu'ils qualifiaient ici de nourriture. Même le rat que j'entendais des fois (et que j'avais appelé O'Brien, allez savoir pourquoi), refusait d'y toucher. On ne devait pas avoir le même dictionnaire…

Je perdis la notion du temps, mais en fouillant dans ma mémoire et en comptant le nombre de sorties où j'étais torturée, ça devait faire un mois que j'étais ici. Un mois ! Je réalisai alors l'horreur que j'avais subie, la douleur, les injures, la peur… Étant mi-Maïa mi-Valië, je guérissais plus vite, ce qui mettait mes bourreaux dans une rage folle. La torture que je subissais devait être plus douloureuse, mais je parvins au bout de quatre «séances» à maîtriser ma souffrance, bien que je sente encore très bien les effets des instruments lacérant ma peau, entaillant mes veines. Résultat : les orques me tourmentaient plus longtemps et avec plus de perversité dans leur volonté de me briser. Ils faisaient le nécessaire pour que je reste en vie afin de faire durer le supplice, et que je sois assez consciente pour «profiter», c'était leur mot, de ma propre mort. Mes plaies étaient infectées, noircies, et douloureuses. Je ne pouvais bouger, et restai recroquevillée dans le noir. Il ne devait plus me rester de temps à vivre, car O'Brien s'approchait de plus en plus de moi au fil des jours. Sentir son museau contre ma joue me procura un sentiment de panique que je ne parvins pas à exprimer, ne pouvant plus crier. Cela faisait partie des séquelles psychologiques : des épisodes plus ou moins lointains resurgissaient dans ma mémoire. Plusieurs fois j'avais entendu parler de gens torturés, plusieurs fois j'avais assisté à des exécutions. Avant, je m'efforçai de les oublier, mais maintenant, ces cauchemars éveillés occupaient tout mon esprit.

Le Nazgûl qui avait ordonné tout ça vint me voir. Sa silhouette se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le rendant plus menaçant et imposant que jamais. Instinctivement, je reculai. O'Brien s'enfuit dans un éclair brun (première fois que je le voyais) vers sa cachette. Le Spectre éclata d'un rire cruel en voyant ce que j'étais devenue.

-On dirait que tu commences à comprendre qui tu dois craindre. Bientôt, tu serviras sans rechigner. Mais un mois de torture supplémentaire est nécessaire.

-C'est un viol de la dignité humaine, parvins-je à articuler.

Ma voix était devenue froide, dure comme le marbre. C'était la première fois que je parlais depuis au moins deux semaines. Le Nazgûl rit de nouveau. Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Mais tu n'es pas humaine, ma petite. Sinon, tu n'aurais plus eu une seule pensée cohérente, tu n'aurais pas guéri aussi rapidement de tes blessures corporelles. C'est justement ça, le plus amusant. Tu luttes contre la douleur physique, contre nos armes, mais peux-tu te battre contre toi-même ? Grâce au Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai pu lire dans tes pensées, et j'y ai vu une immense culpabilité. Tous ces pauvres gens que tu as abandonnés à leur sort au fil des siècles. Ces idées humanistes en lesquelles tu as cru pendant un temps mais que tu n'as pas appliquées au moment voulu. Je me suis penché sur une anecdote en particulier : cette fille, que tu as laissée mourir dans le froid et la faim, tu sais, ton amie danseuse. Comment s'appelait-elle ? Natasha, c'est ça ?

Natasha… Jamais je ne pourrai oublier. Je me suis conduite envers elle de manière aussi honteuse que ses bourreaux. Elle travaillait avec moi au SPBT. Entrée dans la compagnie en 1931, elle avait été accusée injustement de trahison trois ans plus tard et déportée en Sibérie, au goulag. Cet évènement était une des raisons de ma fuite de l'URSS cette même année 1934. J'avais appris qu'elle était morte d'hypothermie en 1938. Les larmes me vinrent. Le Nazgûl comprit qu'il avait gagné la partie. Son rire diabolique résonna pour la troisième fois pendant que le garde orque refermait la porte.

Il revint deux jours plus tard. A partir de ce moment, la torture physique était finie pour moi, mais je devais subir les tourments psychologiques que le Spectre m'infligeait en personne. La plupart du temps, je revoyais certaines images de ma vie. Il comprit alors que j'avais plusieurs fois vécu dans la misère, avec la crainte d'être découverte, de tomber malade, de mourir... Il sut aussi que ma mère et moi avions eut recours à des moyens pas forcément honnêtes pour survivre. Je n'étais déjà pas fière de tout ça, mais maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre le savait, l'humiliation n'en était que plus grande.

-Pourquoi lutter ? Il te suffit de reconnaître le Seigneur Sauron comme ton seigneur souverain, de le servir et ta vie sera sauve. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Hors de question. Il ne m'est pas supérieur.

-Cesse ce jeu, Ceridwen.

-Ceri… Quoi ?

-C'est bien ton vrai nom ? Servante traîtresse de Yavanna.

-Je ne suis pas cette Maïa !

-Tu en es une, en tout cas.

-A moitié seulement.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Ces tourments interminables devaient s'arrêter maintenant. Peu importe si je rejetais la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait que ça s'arrête ! Pitié, que ce mal de tête d'en aille !

-Qui es-tu, alors ? Si tu mens, je devrai chercher la vérité moi-même, et tu sais mieux que personne à quel point c'est désagréable.

-Sa fille ! Je suis sa fille ! Ceridwen a été tuée par des orques, mais étant une Maïa, seul son corps disparaissait. Son esprit se trouve aujourd'hui à ValinoraaAAAÏÏÏE !

Le Nazgûl avait fouillé mon esprit pour vérifier si je mentais, mais il constata que je ne disais que la vérité. Ma déclaration le désarçonna. Il ordonna à un garde de me ramener dans ma cellule. Refusant de toucher à ma «nourriture», je me recroquevillai dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que lors de mon arrestation, je sois encore trop faible pour utiliser mes pouvoirs ? J'avais pu m'en servir juste pour atténuer mes souffrances, mais sinon, impossible de m'échapper. Qu'avais-je fait pour vivre ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me tuait pas, tout simplement ? Je me serai retrouvée à Valinor avec ma mère, et fin de l'histoire !

Deux jours plus tard, le Nazgûl revint me voir. Le cauchemar allait recommencer. Sauf que là, il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena à l'extérieur.

-C'est une nouvelle méthode de torture ?

-Vous faites erreur, mademoiselle.

Ce n'était pas le même Spectre. Devais-je en être rassurée ? Peut-être. Il me conduisit dehors. Après la pénombre des prisons, l'extérieur me parut lumineux. Le Nazgûl m'installa devant lui sur la selle de sa monture qui s'élança dans les airs. En une journée, elle atteignit Barad-Dûr. Toujours en me portant, le Nazgûl entra dans la tour. Nous étions dans un vaste hall sombre mais luxueux. Après un large escalier digne d'un palais royal, nous entrâmes dans la salle du trône vide. Je luttais tant bien que mal contre le sommeil lorsque quelqu'un entra. Le Nazgûl se pencha légèrement, soucieux de ne pas me faire tomber.

-Seigneur, dit-il.

-Angmar, le salua le nouveau venu.

Je parvins à distinguer ses traits : le visage fin et séduisant, les cheveux noirs et longs, les yeux d'or pâle. Il portait une armure cuirassée noire lui donnant beaucoup de prestance. Sur son crâne, un cerceau de métal noir pourvu d'un rubis taillé en losange au milieu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi un de ces anges déchus dont j'entendais parler en allant à l'église. Son regard doré se posa sur moi et me dévisagea. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Pour la deuxième fois, je me retrouvais face à Sauron.

**Et voilà ! J'ai hâte de connaître vos réactions et votre avis pour le changement de Rating. Pour le prochain chapitre, passons à minimum trois reviews. Vous pouvez tous le faire, haut les cœurs !**

**Enjoy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. **

**J'ai changé le Rating après relecture de mes chapitres et avoir demandé en privé à mon amie Floricienta ce qu'elle en pensait.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Floricienta : J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais une suite ^^… Eh bien, la voilà ! Que tu trouves l'histoire captivante me rassure, j'avais peur de la rater. Ne suivant pas le canon, je dois tout mettre en place, ce qui est compliqué, même quand c'est une fanfiction. Bisous à toi !**

**DarkAvenger84 : Merci pour ta review. Contente que tu ais aimé ce dernier chapitre :) Sauron sera plus présent dans celui-là (il n'y aura pas de Nazgûl dans ce chapitre, mais ils réapparaîtront dans le prochain). J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours :)**

**Poupoule : Pour un bg, c'est un bg ! Et ce n'est pas Ophélie qui dira le contraire lorsqu'elle le rencontrera officiellement. Imagine Jonathan Rhys Meyers en armure, avec les cheveux longs et les yeux dorés *j'aimerai bien être à la place d'Ophélie sur ce coup-là* ! Voilà la suite :)**

**Les prochains titres de chapitre (celui-ci compris) seront surtout du Skillet, car cette partie de l'histoire correspond à leurs chansons. Il y aura cinq parties de longueurs inégales dans cette fic, délimitées par des «réflexions» ou autres chapitres exceptionnels (flashbacks, par exemple), mais je vous préviendrai. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi au déroulement précis des évènements, mais j'ai quelques idées qui viennent comme elles peuvent.**

Chapitre IX : Falling Inside the Black (Skillet)

_Sauron_

La jeune femme dans les bras du Roi Sorcier d'Angmar était totalement différente de la danseuse de Minas Tirith. Vêtue de haillons sanglants, sa tête couverte d'une tignasse noire emmêlée coupée aux épaules, elle avait le visage sali et les yeux hagards. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le reconnut, Sauron sentit la peur de la prisonnière monter à une vitesse alarmante. L'épuisement prit le dessus, et elle s'évanouit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appela un serviteur qui prit Ophélie et la mena dans des appartements inoccupés. Puis il congédia le Roi Sorcier et s'enferma dans sa bibliothèque privée.

Son invitée l'intriguait au plus haut point. D'après Khamûl qui avait vérifié en fouillant dans ses pensées, elle avait déclaré être la fille de Ceridwen, mais pas Ceridwen elle-même. Pourtant, si les deux femmes se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau (hormis la couleur de leurs cheveux, ce qui ne gênait en rien leurs similitudes physiques), le Seigneur du Mordor avait eu l'impression que ça dissimilait autre chose. Un élément familier qu'il ne parvenait cependant pas à reconnaître. Mais pour mieux comprendre Ophélie, il fallait d'abord se replonger dans l'Histoire… Ceridwen, ancienne servante de Yavanna, avait rejoint Morgoth par amour avant de disparaître dès la défaite de ce dernier à la fin du Premier Age. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'était fait oublier, mais l'arrivée de sa fille rappelait à tous ceux qui vivaient déjà à cette époque qu'elle avait un jour existé. Rapidement, les pièces s'étaient mises en place dans la tête de Sauron. Ceridwen avait été la maîtresse de Morgoth. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle était tombée enceinte et que son instinct maternel avait pris le dessus. Néanmoins, imaginer cette dame impitoyable cajoler un enfant arracha un sourire à Sauron.

Ophélie aurait pu représenter une menace, car elle était forcément au courant de ses origines. Etant à moitié Valië, elle détenait de grands pouvoirs. Cependant, toute cette puissance n'avait pas empêché son supplice à Minas Morgul. Alors soit elle ne savait pas faire de magie, soit elle ne connaissait pas assez l'étendue de ses pouvoirs pour les utiliser. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement plus d'énergie, d'espoir ou de volonté de vivre ? Si c'était le cas, elle représentait une bien piètre héritière pour le Vala Noir. Sauron savait cependant que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Morgoth était exilé dans le néant, Ceridwen sous étroite surveillance à Valinor, et leur enfant complètement détruite, psychologiquement surtout, par son séjour dans la cité des Nazgûl. En y réfléchissant, elle n'était pas si menaçante que ça pour lui. Il suffirait de sortir un discours soigné et convaincant pour lui faire penser ce qu'il voulait, et elle serait une simple servante comme les autres courtisans, si ce n'est une alliée, au lieu d'avoir à se tracasser pour la faire disparaître définitivement.

Sauron avait eu cependant une pensée contradictoire : Morgoth fut autrefois son maître. Aujourd'hui, l'enfant de ce dernier était blessée. Et si c'était de la trahison que de ne pas la protéger ? Avec l'ombre que son ancien disciple répandait sur le monde, le Vala pourrait un jour revenir, bien que les chances soient minces, et entrer dans une terrible colère en apprenant ce qui s'était passé. Non pas par amour paternel (il en était parfaitement incapable), mais par déception de voir sa fille torturée par son propre lieutenant. Si cela devait arriver, Sauron ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Dans ce cas, mieux valait en fait jouer la carte de la prudence et veiller sur Ophélie, ça pourrait être utile pour plus tard. Au pire, il n'avait rien à perdre de bien se conduire avec elle. C'est donc après avoir autant réfléchi qu'il s'était décidé à appeler le Roi Sorcier pour qu'il sorte Ophélie de son cachot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ophélie_

Allongée dans l'herbe douce, je contemplais le ciel éternellement piqueté des étoiles de Varda rassemblées autour de la lune ronde et nacrée. La petite musique cristalline résonnait agréablement à mes oreilles, les lucioles dorées ajoutaient encore plus de féérie à cet endroit paradisiaque. Tournant lentement la tête sur la droite, j'observai le cours paisible, si ce n'est quasi immobile, de l'eau pure et limpide du ruisseau. Une petite grenouille couleur émeraude sauta dans l'eau, créant des cercles s'étendant sur toute la surface. J'étais bien, ici. Le temps semblait ne pas s'écouler. Je remarquai que je ne portais plus ma vieille tunique ensanglantée et crasseuse, mais une simple robe blanche aussi douce qu'un voile de coton. Sur ma tête, je sentis un diadème torsadé. C'est alors que ma mère s'assit à côté de moi. J'en fis autant pour être à sa hauteur. Elle souriait, mais son sourire était faux, il ne parvenait pas à cacher sa douleur. Elle savait tout.

-Ma chérie, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je lui rendis son étreinte, laissant mes larmes couler. Elle aussi pleurait.

-Suis-je morte, maman ?

-Non, vous êtes bien vivante.

Nous nous tournâmes vers la source de cette voix. Près de nous se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux vert foncé. Il portait des vêtements aux douces teintes de vert et d'or et un diadème doré incrusté d'émeraudes.

-Qui êtes-vous, demandai-je en me levant.

-Irmo, le Maître des Rêves. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lórien, comme les jardins où vous vous trouvez mais qui sont aussi ma demeure. Si vous étiez décédée, ce serait mon frère Námo, ou Mandos, qui vous aurait accueillie chez lui.

-Vous êtes un Vala ?

-Oui.

-Alors dites-moi, si je ne suis pas morte, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Vous devez avoir assez de pouvoirs dus à vos origines pour pouvoir nous rendre visite aussi souvent, même par la pensée. Mais Manwe vous expliquera tout ça mieux que moi.

Irmo repartit, et un autre Vala arriva : ses cheveux blond foncé descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, une courte barbe de même couleur et taillée en pointe allongeait son visage noble. Ses yeux étaient d'azur et ses riches vêtements n'avaient rien à envier à un ciel d'été. Il portait une couronne d'or et de saphirs, ainsi qu'un sceptre d'or pourvu d'un diamant bleu pâle. Manwe Súlimo.

-C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons, Ophélie, me dit-il.

-Oui.

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.

-En effet. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes mon oncle ?

-Tout à fait.

-C'est étrange… Il y a encore quelques mois je ne savais strictement rien, et maintenant j'apprends mes origines peu communes.

-Espérons seulement que tu ne suives pas les traces de ton père.

-Il serait de nouveau libre qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai aucune admiration pour lui. Et vous non plus, vous ne savez pas qui je suis : j'ai été témoin de tellement d'atrocités que je n'ai pas du tout envie de les reproduire.

-La tentation du mal est grande. Regarde l'Anneau, regarde les Nazgûl…

-Ah, justement, parlons-en, des Nazgûl ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ils sont terribles ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des horreurs qu'ils sont capables de commettre !

-Si, nous le savons tous…

-Non, vous ne savez pas ! Vous croyez que c'est le cas, mais non !

-Ophélie, calme-toi.

-ILS M'ONT DETRUITE ! Pendant deux mois j'ai été entre leurs mains et celles des orques, à subir des coups, des lacérations, des insultes, des attaques mentales ! Et après, vous osez me dire de me calmer ? Vous n'êtes pas mieux que votre frère Morgoth, à me laisser me noyer dans l'angoisse et l'humiliation ! Mais écoutez-moi bien : j'en ai marre de cette vie. J'ai prié pour un peu d'aide, mais vous m'avez laissée dans l'horreur. Pourquoi ne pas m'autoriser à rester ici ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle punition ?

-Tu as encore un rôle à jouer, ton heure viendra.

-Mais je ne veux pas avoir de rôle ! Je ne veux plus me battre !

-Ophélie a assez souffert, intervint ma mère. Vous n'avez pas à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit des évènements détruisant la Terre du Milieu. C'est l'occasion de sauver au moins une victime.

-Non, déclara Manwe. Ophélie, tu te réveilleras comme prévu en Mordor.

Et il repartit. Je regardai ma mère sans chercher à dissimuler ma terreur. Pas besoin de mots pour lui faire savoir que je redoutais mon réveil. Autant à Minas Morgul je priais éveillée pour survivre, autant endormie en Mordor mais l'esprit à Valinor, j'espérais mourir vite pour ne plus affronter ce monde dangereux. Hélas, je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder à me réveiller. Ma mère me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, puis ce fut le noir total.

Les yeux encore fermés, j'émergeai de mon sommeil. Sentant les draps sur moi, je compris que j'étais dans un lit confortable. Un vrai lit. Dans ma cellule, je dormais à même le sol, celle-ci étant complètement vide. Là, sentir ces couches de tissu sur moi était comme une délivrance. Je me rendis compte que j'étais nue, ce qui me fit paniquer. J'ouvris les yeux et observai le décor : une chambre simple mais luxueuse, digne d'une dame noble. Les rideaux masquaient les fenêtres, un feu ronflant éclairait la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun bruit hormis celui provenant de la cheminée. Ce silence commençait tout de même à devenir oppressant. Je pus bouger un peu mes bras, mais avec une horrible douleur. Des bandages propres couvraient mes blessures, ou plus exactement, mes bras et mes jambes en entier. Ceux qui m'avaient soignée avaient du vouloir me déguiser en momie… Malgré ma peur, j'étais si fatiguée que je me serai endormie dans cet endroit inconnu. On ne m'en laissa pas l'opportunité : une femme entra avec une bassine d'eau chaude, et des linges propres. En me voyant éveillée, elle eut un sourire.

-Ah, vous êtes réveillée, ma Dame.

-Où suis-je ?

-Dans vos nouveaux appartements, à Lugbúrz.

Elle avait nommée la Tour Sombre par son nom en parler noir. Je le sentis assez mal…

-Pourquoi m'a-t-on installée ici ? Pourquoi pas à l'infirmerie ?

-D'après le chef guérisseur, vous êtes une invitée de marque. Vous avez donc droit à tous les privilèges accordés à une femme noble. Mais il faut d'abord soigner vos blessures.

Sur une table contre le mur se trouvaient des plantes et des onguents diffusant des odeurs fortes piquant le nez. La guérisseuse posa la bassine sur la table et vint m'enlever mes bandages. Elle avait beau y aller en douceur, j'eus quand même très mal. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers mes plaies et eut un hoquet d'horreur.

-C'est horrible, dis-je.

-Oui, mais lorsque vous étiez arrivée, c'était encore pire que ça. Vous guérissez, même si votre état est à surveiller.

-Depuis combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Au moins trois jours. On vous a nourrie avec des soupes, heureusement que vous aviez encore le réflexe de déglutition. Vous étiez très si immobile que plusieurs fois on a cru vous perdre, mais heureusement vous êtes en vie.

-Savez-vous ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Non, et aucun guérisseur ne doit chercher à le savoir sous peine de mort.

-Très bien.

Sauron voulait sûrement étouffer l'affaire. Etrange, cette attitude, me torturer puis veiller à mon confort…La guérisseuse nettoya chacune de mes plaies pendant de longues minutes. Mes blessures n'étaient pas belles à voir, certaines étaient à de tels stades d'infection, avec des couleurs écœurantes, que je crus avoir la gangrène. L'odeur, bien que désagréable, n'était pas si terrible que ça. Cela avait du être insupportable lors de mon arrivée ! Sans compter que j'étais sale depuis plusieurs semaines. La guérisseuse m'expliqua que l'on m'avait fait prendre un bain après avoir soigné les blessures les plus urgentes (lacérations au dos dues au fouet) et d'autres qui menaçaient d'empirer. Pour éviter le frottement des vêtements, les guérisseuses ne m'avaient habillée que très peu de fois.

-Quand pourrais-je sortir de cette chambre ?

-Lorsque vous pourrez de nouveau marcher, c'est-à-dire dans quatre à cinq jours. Vous guérissez beaucoup plus vite qu'un être humain normal. Aussi rapidement qu'une Elfe, en fait. Le temps que vos os et vos muscles soient assez forts pour vous porter.

Minimum quatre jours à attendre… Je demandai à la guérisseuse de m'aider à revêtir une chemise de nuit, me sentant plus rassurée avec quelque chose sur le dos. J'étais peut-être, à ma grande surprise, l'invitée privilégiée de Sauron, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité pour autant.

Le lendemain, je pouvais bouger les bras sans trop souffrir, aussi une des guérisseuses m'apporta des livres pour que je puisse m'occuper. Je ne mangeais pas beaucoup, mais c'était mieux que rien, bien que ne me nourrissant que par nécessité. En effet, j'avais perdu l'appétit, et même les repas les plus raffinés que l'on m'apportait en quantité raisonnable ne me faisaient pas envie. Je passais mon temps à lire, discuter avec les guérisseuses et dormir. Quatre jours après mon réveil, je pouvais plier mes jambes et même me rouler en boule sans plus de douleur que des courbatures et des picotements. Rien de dramatique, mes plaies n'allaient pas se rouvrir comme ça. La première guérisseuse que j'avais rencontrée (Beril, elle s'appelait), m'autorisa à me lever. Me tenant le bras, elle m'aida à marcher pour m'éviter de tomber. Après quelques minutes plus épuisantes que je ne l'aurais pensé, je lui demandai la possibilité de me regarder dans un miroir. Ce n'était pas par vanité, mais pour savoir à quel point mon séjour à Minas Morgul m'avait marquée. Il fallait affronter ça. Je vis la réticence de Beril lorsqu'elle me guida jusqu'à la coiffeuse où un miroir ovale entouré de motifs de dragons me renvoyait mon reflet. En voyant à quoi je ressemblais, j'eus un sursaut de dégoût. J'étais très amaigrie, pâle comme la mort. On voyait mes os saillir de mes bras et mes jambes tâchés de plaies encore sensibles. Je n'osai relever ma chemise de nuit pour voir le reste. Mon visage de squelette était pourvu à la joue gauche d'une longue et fine cicatrice encore bien rouge. Mes yeux étaient maintenant ternes, vides. Mes cheveux, conséquence de ma nature _Malië_*, avaient vite repoussé et descendaient maintenant à mes épaules. Néanmoins, ils étaient plus raides, ternes et secs, et en passant ma main tremblante sur mon crâne, je sentis qu'il m'en manquait quelques poignées. Un zombie, voilà ce que j'étais devenue. Laissant quelques larmes couler, je laissai Beril me guider jusqu'à mon lit où je m'enfonçai dans les couvertures, espérant que ce cauchemar cesse un jour.

***Malië : mélange de Maïa et de Valië. C'est plus court à écrire ^^**

**Désolée pour les fans des Valar, mais je n'aime pas ces personnages, alors j'ai tout naturellement donné le mauvais rôle à Manwe.**

**Je me consacre exclusivement à cette fic pour ne pas perdre le fil. Les deux autres en cours (**_**Au-delà des mondes, au-delà de la mort**_** et **_**La Fin d'un Age**_**) seront reprises à la fin de celle-ci.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Floricienta : Les pensées de Sauron ne seront pas très détaillées, mais je ferai ce que je peux :)**

**DarkAvenger 84 : Ophélie commence à guérir, mais psychologiquement, il restera toujours des séquelles…**

Chapitre X : Awake and Alive (Skillet)

_Beril_

Alors que sa patiente s'endormait en pleurant, la guérisseuse sortit en fermant doucement la porte. Beril ignorait ce qui était réellement arrivé à Dame Ophélie, elle ne devait pas le savoir de toute façon, mais elle se doutait qu'elle avait été torturée. Toutes ces marques, ces brûlures, ces coupures, cette maigreur… Sans parler de l'œil marqué au fer rouge sur son épaule. La pauvre petite avait du souffrir atrocement. Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour subir un tel sort ? Qui lui avait fait ça ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non, ce n'était pas cohérent, sinon, pourquoi la traiter ensuite comme une princesse ? Peut-être se sentait-il coupable… Etrange. Ou alors, ses bourreaux étaient les ennemis de Sauron, qui l'avait retrouvée à temps avant que n'arrive l'irréparable. Beril se dit qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais la réponse, mais son instinct l'avertit que la vérité serait très déplaisante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sauron_

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Ophélie était à Barad-Dûr, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles. Certes, les guérisseurs lui assuraient qu'elle se remettait, mais tout de même… Sauron craignait un éventuel retour de Morgoth. Avec toute l'énergie noire qui se diffusait en Terre du Milieu, n'importe quel apprenti sorcier ayant perdu la raison pourrait ne serait-ce que communiquer avec le Vala Noir. Si celui-ci apprenait ce qui s'était passé… Sauron préféra ne pas y penser. Il voulait tout d'abord parler à Ophélie, faire semblant de lui présenter des excuses afin d'endormir sa méfiance et la manipuler. Elle était faible, plus fragile psychologiquement qu'avant, ce qui était une aubaine. Dans le couloir menant aux appartements de la princesse d'Angband (même si elle n'avait plus de royaume à détenir), il croisa l'une des guérisseuses, qui s'inclina devant lui.

-Comment se porte-t-elle, demanda-t-il sans saluer la jeune femme.

-Dame Ophélie se remet, lentement, mais il y a quelques améliorations. Elle a réussi à marcher quelques minutes tout à l'heure, mais ça a été fatigant.

-Je veux aller la voir.

-Mon Seigneur, il faut qu'elle se repose, la journée n'a pas été facile…

-Comment ça ?

-En voyant son état physique, ça lui a fait un choc. Il vaut mieux attendre encore quelques jours.

Sauron ne répondit rien et repartit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ophélie_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que je m'étais vue dans un miroir. Une fois bien reposée, j'avais longuement réfléchi à ma situation. Certes, j'étais horrible à voir, mais j'allais guérir et redevenir comme avant. J'acceptai de me nourrir, afin de partir plus vite. Oui, j'avais l'intention de m'en aller, dès que j'aurai repris des forces. C'est au plus grand étonnement des guérisseurs que j'acceptais de finir mon assiette trois fois pas jour, et que je voulais marcher dans ma chambre de plus en plus souvent et longtemps. Deux semaines après, donc, je me sentais beaucoup mieux physiquement. Tout ceci n'était bien sûr qu'un masque : je mettrai un bon bout de temps avant de me reconstruire. C'est à ce moment de ma guérison que la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais vint me voir : Eiliniel.

-Ophélie !

Avant que je n'aie le temps de me lever, mon amie se laissa tomber sur le lit et me serra dans ses bras. Beril entra juste après, l'air mécontent.

-Mademoiselle, Dame Ophélie doit se reposer.

-Ne vous en faites pas, répondis-je, ça va aller. Merci, Beril, vous pouvez nous laisser.

La guérisseuse s'inclina et partit en refermant la porte. Je me tournai vers Eiliniel.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Tu as disparu depuis presque trois mois, je te signale ! Il y a une semaine, un garde est venu dans l'aile artistique du palais de Minas Tirith pour prendre tes affaires. Je lui ai tiré les vers du nez et après de longues minutes de négociations, il a finalement accepté de m'emmener pour que je te rende moi-même ce qui t'appartient.

En effet, mon sac à main, quelques affaires que j'avais eues depuis mon arrivée à la Cité Blanche et certains de ses effets personnels se trouvaient au pied du lit.

-Mais toi, Ophélie, que t'est-il arrivé ? Au début, nous croyions que tu étais finalement partie sans nous dire au revoir, mais après, Dorlas a entendu des rumeurs comme quoi les Nazgûl t'auraient emmenée. Pourquoi es-tu en Mordor, dans ce triste état ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler, et n'essaie pas de savoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon, c'est la peine de mort qui t'attend.

Eiliniel pâlit, et je regrettai un instant de l'avoir effrayée. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui l'attendait. Le Mordor n'était pas la région la plus dangereuse de la Terre du Milieu pour rien. Elle se reprit néanmoins et posa sur la couverture une robe vert émeraude aux manches larges et serrée à la taille par une ceinture d'argent. La première robe que j'avais pu m'offrir grâce à notre généreux mécène.

-Eiliniel…

-Il faut que tu t'habilles pour sortir, te dégourdir les jambes. Crois-moi, ça te fera du bien de sortir de cette chambre austère. C'est trop bien rangé, ici. Avant, tu laissais tes affaires traîner à même le sol, c'était plus naturel, plus toi.

Je souris. Elle avait on ne peut plus raison. Mon amie m'aida à m'habiller, mais dut serrer les lacets au dos le plus possible, tellement j'avais minci. Ensuite, elle entreprit de brosser mes boucles désormais longues jusqu'au milieu des omoplates. Mes cheveux avaient bien repoussé, même les poignées manquantes étaient remplacées. Mes plaies disparaissaient de plus en plus, et la cicatrice sur ma joue n'était plus qu'un fin tracé rosâtre. Eiliniel avait étouffé un cri en voyant ma maigreur et mes marques, mais je l'avais rassurée en lui expliquant que trois semaines avant, c'était encore pire. Finalement, ce n'était pas si rassurant que ça. En voyant l'œil gravé au fer rouge sur mon épaule, elle m'avait dévisagée longuement, et je pus voir dans ses yeux qu'elle comprenait ce qui était arrivé.

-Garde ça pour toi, s'il-te-plaît, lui dis-je.

-Combien de temps ils t'ont torturée ?

-Deux mois.

J'éclatai en sanglot dans ses bras, ne pouvant plus retenir le flot de larmes naissant dans mes yeux. Elle tremblait. De peur ? De colère ? De tristesse ? Ou bien un mélange des trois…

-Pourquoi, murmura mon amie pour elle-même.

-Je ne comprends pas non plus, répondis-je en séchant mes larmes. J'aimerais oublier, mais c'était si horrible. Bien pire que tout ce que j'ai pu lire ou entendre. Il faut que je sorte…

-Oui, il le faut…

Eiliniel m'avait répondu distraitement, une expression de parfaite horreur sur le visage. J'ouvris la porte, sortant de mes appartements pour la première fois. Les couloirs étaient aussi sinistres que je l'imaginais. Sans Eiliniel, je n'aurais pas eut le courage d'affronter le Mordor. C'est alors qu'un garde nous interpella.

-Où allez-vous comme ça ?

Décidément, j'avais encore du mal avec les orques…

-Nous allons marcher un peu, répondis-je.

-Vous êtes des servantes, qui vous a donné ce droit ?

-Suffit, tonna une voix derrière mon amie et moi.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir un Nazgûl approcher. Sa couronne ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité : le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar.

-Dame Ophélie est sous la protection de notre Seigneur, dit le Spectre en me désignant. Par conséquent, elle peut entrer et sortir de la tour à sa guise comme tous les autres courtisans, accompagnée de qui elle souhaite. Maintenant, retourne à ton poste !

Le garde, douché (ce qui ne lui ferait pas de mal), obéit.

-Toutes mes excuses, Altesse, me dit le Nazgûl en s'inclinant, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Altesse ?

Eiliniel et moi avions parlé en même temps, ce qui nous fit sourire.

-Le Seigneur Sauron m'a averti que vous étiez une princesse importante, et sa protégée, qui plus est.

-Etrange de la part de celui qui m'a fait arrêter et emmener à Minas Morgul, dis-je amèrement en massant mes poignets couturés de cicatrices.

-Notez bien ceci : je vous ai peut-être sortie de ma cité, mais je peux très bien vous y ramener si vous manquez de respect envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bonne promenade.

Et il partit, nous laissant méditer sur ses paroles.

La première chose que je vis en sortant, ce fut une explosion de noir, de rouge et de jaune. Du feu et de la cendre, de la pierre et de la fumée. A l'horizon se dessinait l'Orodruin, vomissant son flot de lave rouge. Nous marchâmes lentement, tentant vainement d'ignorer cet enfer où nous étions si seules. Finalement, nous nous assîmes sur un roc noir assez grand pour servir de banc.

-Comment vont les garçons, demandai-je à Eiliniel.

-Ils vont bien, mais ils sont très inquiets pour toi. Eradan a failli détruire la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait lorsque je lui ai dit où tu étais et que j'allais te rejoindre. Ils ont très peur, bien qu'ils tentent de ne pas le montrer.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

-Récupérer des forces et quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Je pense aller vers le nord-est. Depuis longtemps, ça a souvent été ma direction de référence.

-Je croyais que tu _venais_ du nord-est ?

_Proklyatiye !_ La bourde ! Depuis toujours je veillais à ne pas faire de gaffes, et voilà que je faisais cette erreur monumentale. Pourtant, j'étais habituée à mentir en préservant une cohérence et en me souvenant de ce qu'il fallait ou ne fallait pas dire… Ces derniers temps, je perdais tous mes réflexes, toute la prudence et le savoir-faire que j'avais acquis au fil des siècles.

-Eiliniel, il y a beaucoup de choses que toi et les garçons ignorez sur moi.

-Alors ça, je ne te le fais pas dire !

-Ce que je vais te révéler n'est pas facile à entendre, c'est pour cela que je te demande une grande ouverture d'esprit. Mes parents ont vécu en Terre du Milieu. Après la disparition de mon père, ma mère qui était une puissante magicienne, a réussi je ne sais comment à ouvrir un passage la menant dans un autre monde. Elle était déjà enceinte à cette époque. Je suis née dans un pays appelé Italie, et je n'ai cessé de changer d'identité durant ma longue existence.

-Tu es pourtant jeune… Vingt ans, je dirais.

-Tu mets cinquante huit derrière et tu obtiens mon âge exact.

Eiliniel me dévisagea comme elle seule savait le faire, ses yeux bleus me sondant afin de comprendre.

-Tu n'es pas une Elfe, alors comment ça se fait que tu aies vécu deux millénaires ?

-Devine.

-Alors… Tu as des pouvoirs magiques… Une Maïa ?

-Ma mère en est une.

-Et ton père ? Un Humain ? Un Elfe ?

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-Un Nain ? Un Hobbit ? Un Orque ?

-C'est ça, moque toi de moi !

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, pour la première fois depuis que nous nous étions quittées. Reprenant son sérieux, Eiliniel continua de chercher la nature de mon géniteur.

-Ne ris pas : un Vala ?

-Dans le mille !

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui.

-Lequel ?

-Pas Manwe, en tout cas. Mais ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. On rentre ?

Nous nous levâmes et regagnâmes la tour sans croiser personne.

-Au fait, demanda Eiliniel, sais-tu pourquoi le Roi Sorcier t'a appelée Altesse ?

-Pas vraiment…

J'avais néanmoins une petite idée sur la question. Sauron, en lui disant que j'étais une princesse, pensait sûrement à l'un des titres de mon père, le Roi Noir. Dire que sur Terre, j'avais souvent été réduite à l'état de sans abri, errant avec ma mère ou toute seule afin de trouver de quoi vivre… Quelle ironie, quand on y pense.

**Alooooooors ? Vos commentaires sont plus que bienvenus, c'est en quelque sorte mon «salaire», et ça me ferait très plaisir d'en lire certains. La suite en dépend…**

**Enjoy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**DarkAvenger84 : ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu continues à lire cette histoire et à poster des commentaires. Rien que pour ça, grands remerciements. Voilà donc la suite, en espérant que tu aimes toujours :)**

**Floricienta : ah, ma chère amie, que serais-je sans toi ? Ravie que tu aies apprécié le retour d'Eiliniel. Oui, Ophélie se remet, mais ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'elle va péter la forme comme avant. Néanmoins, elle ne sera pas bloquée dans un état végétatif, elle va prendre elle-même des décisions. En tout cas, merci de me supporter au quotidien, de m'écouter débiter mes doutes, mes idées, de me conseiller et de m'encourager. Merci beaucoup et bon courage pour la suite de ta propre fic.**

**Elliot le mastif : Wahou ! En lisant ton commentaire, mon cœur est passé de «désert sibérien» à «plage hawaiienne». Tes impressions sur le personnage son rassurantes, mais surtout très encourageantes. Comme tout auteur créant des OCs, je crains à chaque fois qu'elle devienne une Mary-Sue, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Ouf ! En effet, Ophélie n'est pas une révoltée pure et dure, et elle n'ambitionne pas de changer le monde, parce qu'elle n'y croit pas (perso, je n'y crois plus qu'à moitié). Enfin, quand tu as écrit que je maîtrisais largement mon sujet, j'ai hurlé de joie. Je ne sais pas si tu parles de la Terre du Milieu, de l'Histoire du monde réel, ou des deux, mais cette remarque est l'une des plus (je n'ai même pas les mots pour le dire tellement je suis contente) que j'ai pu recevoir. En effet, pour chaque chapitre, je dois faire plusieurs recherches, me replonger dans mes cours ou relire certains passages de livres, ce qui est un gros travail. Pour ce qui est de la réapparition de Morgoth, je ne sais pas s'il va revenir en Terre du Milieu, mais j'ai bien l'intention de lui donner plus d'importance dans cette histoire, avec des répliques et tout et tout. Je conclue donc cette réponse en te souhaitant une bonne lecture et en espérant que la suite te plaise :)**

**Note de l'auteur : la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrai pas poster car je ne serai pas chez moi, je n'aurais donc pas de connexion Internet.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre XI : Tears of an Angel (RyanDan)

Eiliniel put dormir avec moi cette nuit, ce qui me rassurait. Comme une enfant, j'avais besoin de compagnie, ces derniers temps. L'idée de vivre sous le même toit que l'individu le plus dangereux du monde me causait une immense frayeur. Mon amie et moi ne parvînmes à nous endormir que très tard, après avoir longtemps discuté comme des adolescentes du vingt et unième siècle. Le lendemain matin, nous nous réveillâmes assez tard. Après un bon petit déjeuner, je proposai à Eiliniel de faire un jeu de cartes. Elle connaissait bien sûr le tarot, mais je lui en appris d'autres : la crapette, le président, et la classique bataille. Toute la matinée, même notre déjeuner, se déroula au rythme de parties où nous étions détendues et en même temps très concentrées sur notre jeu.

-Ophélie, me demanda Eiliniel à un moment, as-tu déjà été amoureuse ?

Sa question me surprit, et je mis un temps avant de répondre.

-En plus de deux mille ans, oui, j'ai déjà été amoureuse. Mais je n'ai eut des sentiments sincères et réciproques que lors de ma première relation.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai du y mettre un terme au bout de quatre ans. Cette séparation a été un déchirement pour moi, mais elle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux : tout le monde mourrait autour de moi, alors forcément, celui que j'aimerais mourrait un jour, et je passerai l'éternité à le pleurer. C'est pour éviter ça que je me suis résignée à de simples aventures à droite et à gauche, évitant de m'attacher à qui que ce soit. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Oh, pour rien…

-Eiliniel, on me l'a fait pas, celle-là.

-Bon, d'accord : je crois que j'aime Eofor…

-Mais c'est merveilleux, ça !

-Oui, il est gentil, drôle, talentueux, protecteur, il m'aide pour la musique, il est en plus très mignon. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis assez bien pour lui…

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu as les mêmes qualités que lui, c'est ton alter ego masculin. Lui en as-tu parlé ?

-Non, je n'ose pas.

-Tu devrais, sinon tu vas te faire souffrir.

-Mais je crains sa réaction.

-Pourquoi ? Vous vous entendez très bien, tous les deux.

-Mais c'est inconvenant que la femme aille vers l'homme…

-Au diable ces préceptes dépassés ! Il n'y a rien de mal à ce que tu fasses le premier pas, les femmes ne sont pas des êtres faibles et passifs qui doivent être courtisés et séduits. C'est à toi de faire tes choix, pas aux autres. Sois libre.

-Merci, Ophélie.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Je m'apprêtai à couper les cartes pour une nouvelle partie de tarot lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Une servante entra et s'inclina.

-Oui, l'invitai-je à parler.

-Sa Seigneurie veut que vous le rejoigniez maintenant.

-Très bien, j'arrive. Excuse-moi, Eiliniel…

-Bon courage, me souffla mon amie.

-Merci.

Je suivis la servante dans un dédale de couloirs, appréhendant cet entretien avec Sauron que je redoutais depuis mon réveil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sauron_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, assis dans un fauteuil de sa salle d'audience, observait le feu de la cheminée d'un air distrait lorsqu'un garde lui annonça la venue de Dame Ophélie. Celle-ci entra seule dans la pièce, le visage de marbre. Dans ses yeux verts, on pouvait lire toute la colère qu'elle taisait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en chignon, et elle portait une simple robe blanche. Sauron devait aussi admettre que malgré les marques encore visibles de son incarcération, elle était belle, sans être exceptionnelle non plus. Les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées lui donnaient plus de prestance. C'était une étape qui semblait l'avoir rendue plus forte, comme grandie. Victorieuse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait espéré le résultat inverse : une pauvre victime apeurée comme une biche blessée, assez vulnérable pour prêter l'oreille à n'importe quel discours. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas vaincre par le regard acide de la demi-Valië.

-Ophélie, nous nous rencontrons enfin. J'aurais voulu que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux comme accueil que celui que m'ont servi les Nazgûl.

-Tout ceci était un regrettable malentendu. Si j'avais su plus tôt qui vous étiez, jamais les évènements de Minas Morgul n'auraient eu lieu.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Je n'ai pas été prise par hasard dans une rixe des rues, j'ai été torturée ! Sous VOS ordres, qui plus est ! De plus, vous saviez déjà qui j'étais.

-J'avais des doutes.

-Et le seul moyen que vous ayez trouvé, c'était ça ? Vous étiez obligé d'en faire autant ?

-Vous étiez quand même coupable de trahison, même si j'ai eu la clémence de vous sauver.

-Si vous parlez des orques que j'ai tués, sachez que je n'ai fait que me défendre, et que j'étais seule !

-N'en parlons plus. Vous êtes la fille de Morgoth, ça vous le savez. Néanmoins, avant même votre naissance, j'ai juré de vous protéger.

-Plaît-il ?

Ophélie semblait déstabilisée, à présent. Parfait, songea Sauron, ce sera plus facile pour qu'elle baisse sa garde, même en disant la vérité.

-Lorsque j'ai fait allégeance à votre père, cela impliquait aussi ma loyauté à ses descendants, hélas, j'ignorais que Ceridwen était enceinte au moment de sa fuite. J'ai failli à ma mission en ordonnant votre supplice, mais aujourd'hui, je compte tant bien que mal de me racheter.

-Craignez-vous mon père au point de vous justifier auprès de moi ?

Sauron eut un rictus. Ophélie était bien plus maline qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Bien sûr qu'il craignait encore l'ombre de Morgoth, plus que les autres Valar qui n'essaieront même pas de l'arrêter. Mais le pire pour son égo, c'était qu'il avait peur d'_elle_. Non seulement elle était intelligente, mais en plus elle était le fruit d'un double héritage : fille d'une Maïa et d'un Vala. Ses pouvoirs étaient immenses. De plus, son statut de victime attirerait la sympathie d'un grand nombre de gens. Néanmoins, il restait une chance : elle n'avait plus espoir en l'aide de qui que ce soit, personne à qui se confier hormis une poignée d'amis humains, donc dans l'incapacité de la protéger. Bien assez tôt, elle comprendrait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que de rester auprès de lui, en sécurité.

-Sachez ceci, enchaîna la magicienne, vous ne pourrez éternellement me garder ici. Je ne serai pas votre prisonnière jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Sauron éclata de rire. Pauvre enfant, si elle savait…

-Et où iriez-vous, dans ce cas ? Je suis curieux de savoir.

Ophélie ne répondit pas directement, mais choisi de s'exprimer par énigme.

-Les Elfes pourraient très bien se relever. Les Nains n'ont toujours pas cédé, et encore beaucoup d'Hommes, même s'ils ne font rien ouvertement, rêveraient de vous voir tomber.

-Une révolte ? Vous avez donc encore des rêves, à ce que je vois.

-Mes rêves ont complètement disparu il y a longtemps, je suis au contraire très lucide. Mais des milliers d'autres espèrent un avenir meilleur que celui que vous leur réservez, et ils seront prêts à se battre pour les réaliser. Vous êtes pour l'instant très puissant, seul un idiot dirait le contraire, mais ça ne durera pas, car l'apogée précède le déclin. Il y a assez d'exemples en Terre du Milieu et dans le monde d'où je viens pour prouver que j'ai raison. La tyrannie s'installe vite, mais elle vole en éclat lorsque les oppressés se relèvent. Vous n'êtes pas différent des autres despotes.

Cette fois, Sauron ne riait plus. Cette gamine le provoquait, elle cherchait vraiment les ennuis. Elle avait foi en le courage des peuples libres désormais brisés ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, autant qu'elle se fasse une idée de la vérité.

-Vous espérez que quelqu'un vienne vous sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Que quelqu'un vous écoute afin de me faire chuter. Navré de vous décevoir, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme ça. Pour commencer : les Valar, dont le chef, Manwe, est votre propre oncle. Ces êtres qui prétendent veiller sur Arda, prendre soin des enfants d'Ilúvatar, vous ont condamnée avant votre naissance, simplement parce que vous êtes la fille de Morgoth. Au moindre écart de votre part, ils saisiront l'occasion de vous anéantir, afin d'effacer la honte que vous représentez pour eux. Ensuite, les Elfes : comme vous, ils se plaignent du passé, pleurent le présent et s'interrogent sur le futur incertain du monde, mais ne font rien pour améliorer la situation. Ils ne chercheront pas à vous comprendre. Vous n'êtes pas une innocente demoiselle en détresse, mais une puissante sorcière capable de mentir, ce que vous faites très bien, autant le reconnaître. Les Nains ? Ils restent terrés sous leurs montagnes, ils n'ont que faire de vous ! Ce n'est certainement pas un Nain qui viendrait jusqu'en Mordor pour vous aider. Quant aux Hommes, n'en parlons pas ! Vous pouvez être pendant un jour une sauveuse à leurs yeux, mais au moindre faux pas, au moindre échec, vous devenez une paria, une traîtresse, voire même, puisque vous êtes une femme, une catin. Ils feront courir des rumeurs, vous renieront et même espèreront votre mort, vous qui pourtant avez sauvé tout un village. Alors, tout cela en vaut-il la peine ? Mourir pour ceux qui vous haïssent et veulent vous voir disparaître est votre seule ambition ? Ce combat est vain, Ophélie, et vous le savez.

A la fin de la tirade de Sauron, Ophélie s'agrippa au dossier du fauteuil à côté d'elle pour ne pas tomber. Chaque mot lui avait fait un choc terrible. Le pire de tout, c'était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison. Il exagérait un peu, mais il avait raison. Sauron fut satisfait de l'effet de ses paroles, qu'il pensait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait dit. Il savait que tout s'effondrait pour la magicienne, qui malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, gardait jusqu'à maintenant la lueur secrète d'un fragile espoir en son cœur. Cet espoir n'était plus que poussière. Et elle ? Perdue, seule, à jamais. D'un côté, le monde hostile où l'on chercherait à la faire disparaître, elle, la honte des Valar. De l'autre côté, le Mordor, en compagnie de ses bourreaux et de Sauron qui avait autrefois servi le Vala déchu et suivait maintenant son exemple. Qu'elle choisisse une solution ou l'autre, ça n'avait plus d'importance, au final. Elle était perdue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ophélie_

Cruel dilemme. La notion manichéenne du Bien et du Mal ne s'appliquait plus aux circonstances. A travers son discours, Sauron me présentait les choix qui s'offraient à moi : partir et vivre misérablement, répéter toute la vie écoulée dans l'autre monde, ou rester ici, avec un avenir différent. Ironiquement, si je me tournais vers les peuples libres, je risquais la mort et l'humiliation. Alors que si je me tournais vers le Mordor, je serai en sécurité, protégée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, enfin tranquille. Sauron était certes mauvais, mais il avait fait un serment à mon père, et il n'aurait aucun intérêt à le briser. C'était une terrible question qui s'imposait. Toute ma vie, je m'étais efforcée de ne pas être quelqu'un de mauvais, à défaut d'être le bien incarné (qui n'existait pas). Si je choisissais maintenant la facilité, ce serait une vraie déception… Mais qui serait déçu ? Les Valar ? Ils ne s'étaient pas occupés de moi. Ma mère ? Elle n'avait rien à dire là-dessus, ce serait le comble de l'hypocrisie. Mes amis ? Je pourrais toujours les envoyer loin du Mordor pour les mettre en sécurité. Ce serait une séparation éprouvante, mais j'avais l'habitude. Moi ? Oui, je serais très déçue de moi-même. C'était mon intégrité, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, qui était en jeu. Mais je ne devais rien à personne, et je n'avais rien à prouver. Je réfléchis alors à ce que j'aurais à faire si je me tournais vers les ténèbres : tuer, torturer, asservir, détruire, mentir, séduire, trahir, et la liste était encore longue. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Cependant, je pourrais toujours refuser de commettre ces horreurs, mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Qui vivra verra, dit le proverbe.

Sauron s'approcha lentement de moi, mais il n'y avait aucune menace dans son regard. Je ne bougeai pas, pétrifiée. Il prit mes mains et planta son regard doré dans le mien.

-Oubliez ceux qui veulent votre tête parce que votre père a semé le mal en Terre du Milieu, oubliez votre vie passée dans la peur du lendemain et l'amertume de ce dont vous avez été témoin. Rejoignez les Ténèbres où pour une fois vous serez redoutée de vos ennemis, crainte de vos sujets, respectées de vos confrères et protégée par votre seigneur. Rejoignez-moi, Princesse de l'Ombre.

Une unique larme roula sur ma joue avant de s'écraser sur le sol, à l'image de toutes mes convictions, mes résolutions et du dernier éclat de mes espoirs. Cette unique larme voulait tout dire. Je relevai la tête, pris une posture plus droite et autoritaire, et serrai les mains de Sauron. Celui-ci comprit que j'avais choisi. Je l'avais choisi lui.

**Bien, bien, bien… J'avoue être impatiente de connaître votre avis, surtout concernant le discours de Sauron. Vos reviews me donnent envie de continuer. Sans review, je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de taper cinq à six pages Word et à trouver les chansons adéquates pour les chapitres. Vos conseils, critiques, impressions (…) sont les bienvenus.**

**Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que les conceptions du monde et idéologies des personnages ne sont pas forcément les miennes. Elles peuvent venir de personnes que je connais et avec lesquelles je ne suis pas forcément d'accord, tout comme mes propres opinions seront exprimées à certains moments. Mais pour garder un reste de «neutralité» (j'emploie ce terme faute de mieux) je n'indique pas ce qui est de moi et ce qui vient d'autres personnes. C'est toujours intéressant de confronter des points de vue. Ce n'est pas forcément parce qu'un des personnages aura une opinion que c'est forcément ce que je pense. Donc, réfléchissez à ça avant de crier au scandale pour les prochains chapitres. Mais vous verrez par vous-mêmes.**

**Enjoy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Floricienta : Merci pour ce commentaire qui m'a fait super plaisir. Tes impressions sont une «victoire» pour moi. Que tu ais l'impression d'assister à la scène et ressente tout ça en lisant est plus que je n'espérais. Je n'en demandais pas tant, même venant de toi, qui es pourtant une de mes meilleures amies. Merci de continuer à lire et commenter cette histoire.**

**Poupoule : merci pour ta review, ce chapitre n'était pas simple à écrire, ni les idées à ordonner. Oui, Sauron a la classe, mais en même temps, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ^^.**

**Toutouille : on t'a **_**conseillé**_** ma fic ? Wahou ! Je suis trop flattée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je ne sais plus quoi dire ! Contente qu'elle te plaise, c'est le but recherché (autant être honnête). Le «Sauron en mode sexy bad boy», comme tu dis, a beaucoup de succès, j'en suis presque jalouse ^^.**

**DarkAvenger84 : j'adore les retournements de situation ^^. Ophélie a enfin choisi son camp. Elle ne servait pas non plus le Bien avant, en fait, elle ne servait personne. La suite te dira ce qu'elle fera :). Merci à toi de suivre cette histoire et de la reviewer chapitre après chapitre.**

**Deuxième chapitre de transition, marquant la fin de la deuxième partie et le début de la troisième, qui sera encore plus courte. Attention, ce chapitre est à prendre avec des pincettes. Une chose est sûre : je ne suis pas fan des Valar.**

Chapitre XII : Réflexion numéro 2 : Morgoth le révolté

_Ceridwen_

Ceridwen, dans les jardins nocturnes des rêves, marchait dans l'herbe, ignorant les regards courroucés des autres Maïar et des Elfes. Tous la fuyaient comme la peste, et encore la maladie aurait été mieux considérée ici. «C'est celle qui a rejoint Morgoth», «elle a été sa maîtresse», «c'est une traîtresse»… La magicienne tentait vainement de les ignorer, leurs regards et leurs chuchotements restaient des poignards venimeux déchirant son cœur. Elle gardait la tête haute, mais sa dignité avait disparu.

Yavanna apparut à ce moment. Ses boucles châtaines mêlées d'or cascadaient dans son dos, sa robe vert émeraude, ses bijoux d'or blanc et de cristaux taillés en forme de fleurs et de feuilles lui donnaient des airs de reine des fées. La Valië tentait de prouver aux autres que Ceridwen était digne du pardon des Valar.

-Tu sembles préoccupée, Ceridwen.

-En effet, madame.

-Qu'est-ce que te tourmente ?

-Ma fille est en danger. Il faut qu'elle vienne ici, où elle sera enfin en sécurité.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible…

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est la fille de Morgoth ?

Yavanna ne répondit pas.

-Elle est totalement différente de son père, enchaîna la Maïa. Et de plus, elle a déjà assez souffert. Voyez, dans le monde où nous avons vécu, le danger est constamment au-dessus de vos têtes, et il diffère suivant ceux qui sont au pouvoir. Dans ce monde quasiment dépourvu de magie, le temps paraît bien long, et pourtant il vous échappe. C'était déjà très difficile avant. Ophélie ne devrait pas être abandonnée au Mordor.

-C'est la volonté d'Eru Ilúvatar qu'elle se batte pour se libérer de son terrible héritage, et racheter les erreurs commises par son père.

-Elle n'est pas responsable ! De quel droit Ilúvatar décide-t-il du destin de MON enfant ? En quoi pouvez-vous tous le considérer comme un être juste ?

-Ecoute, Ceridwen…

-Non ! Même si maintenant je sais que Morgoth était quelqu'un de mauvais, je suis toujours d'accord avec lui pour le début de l'histoire. Je suis dégoûtée des massacres, des destructions, mais je ne peux qu'être d'accord pour ce qui s'est passé lors de la Grande Musique. Il a voulu suivre sa propre voie, choisir ce qu'il allait dire et penser au lieu de se conformer aux actes des moutons que vous êtes ! Il a voulu avoir le contrôle sur sa propre existence, sur ses dires et ses songes. Pour cela, Ilúvatar s'est emporté, parce qu'il n'a pas admis que l'on pense différemment que ce qu'il voulait. En ça, Eru n'est pas différent des autres tyrans.

-Ne le traite pas de tyran.

-Sinon quoi ? Vous m'exilerez dans le néant, moi aussi ? Ça va être drôle, les retrouvailles avec Morgoth… Pour ce qui est d'Ophélie, si vous la voyez réellement comme un monstre, c'est à vous que revient la responsabilité de le lui dire. Mais ça m'étonnerait que vous le fassiez. Après tout, vous restez des spectateurs passifs lorsque les forces de Sauron infectent la Terre du Milieu. Comment voulez-vous que ceux qui ont besoin de votre aide aient confiance en vous ? Vous êtes indignes des prières que les victimes vous adressent dans un dernier souffle, noyées dans le sang et les larmes !

Yavanna lança un regard noir à son ancienne servante.

-Manwe a été bien trop généreux de te garder ici, et de permettre à ta fille de pouvoir communiquer si fréquemment avec cette terre. Personne ne penserait que Nienna implore sa clémence pour toi. Même moi, je me demande pourquoi j'ai plaidé pour ta cause.

La Valië était sur le point de partir, lorsqu'une troisième voix se fit entendre :

-Il disait donc la vérité…

Ceridwen et Yavanna se retournèrent et virent Ophélie, l'air choqué, qui s'empêchait de pleurer. Voir sa fille dans cet état fut un coup dur pour la Maïa qui n'osa pas bouger.

-Pourquoi me haïssez-vous, demanda Ophélie. Que vous ai-je fait, à vous et aux autres Valar, pour mériter tout ça ? Expliquez-moi, je ne comprends pas ! Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? Tant pis. Il faut que je parle à Manwe.

-Comment ?

-Oui, Yavanna Kementari, à Manwe, mon _oncle_.

Tant de dégoût, de haine et de déception dans un seul mot. Comme s'il était déjà là depuis longtemps, le chef des Valar apparut devant les trois femmes. Voyant le regard déterminé de sa fille, Ceridwen commença à s'inquiéter pour la suite des évènements.

-Que veux-tu, Ophélie ?

-Voir Morgoth.

Trois paires d'yeux interloquées la dévisagèrent comme si elle avait été particulièrement grossière. Un silence pesant s'installa, troublé uniquement par le cours de l'eau et la musique cristalline qui semblait venir de l'air lui-même.

-Ophélie, dit Manwe, ce n'est pas possible. Morgoth est exilé dans le néant, tu ne peux pas le voir, et hors de question de l'en sortir.

-J'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'il vienne. Vous pouvez me conduire à lui… Et puis, vous savez très bien que si vous ne m'aidez pas, je trouverai un autre moyen. Néanmoins, je doute que ça plaise à qui que ce soit que j'ouvre le plan du néant*.

Ses trois interlocuteurs eurent un mouvement de recul. Ceridwen espéra que sa fille n'était pas sérieuse. Elle ne maîtrisait pas assez cette forme de magie, et risquait d'ouvrir par erreur un plan plus dangereux, ou de ne pas réussir à le fermer, ce qui pourrait être catastrophique.

-Pourquoi veux-tu lui parler, demanda Manwe.

-Il est mon père. Je veux tourner la page, et me forger ma propre opinion.

Ophélie avait lourdement insisté sur les trois derniers mots. Les deux Valar se consultèrent du regard, pendant que Ceridwen observait sa fille. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, mais quoi ? Qu'avait elle bien pu voir ou entendre pour changer à ce point en si peu de temps ?

-Je vais convoquer le conseil, déclara Manwe, et il y sera décidé si tu pourras aller voir ton père.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Estime-toi heureuse que nous réfléchissions à ta requête.

Les deux Valar partirent pour discuter de cette question avec leurs confrères. Pendant ce temps, Ceridwen continuait de s'interroger sur Ophélie, sans oser lui poser la question. Elle ignorait ce qu'il en empêchait. Néanmoins, dans son regard, elle reconnaissait la lueur qu'elle-même voyait dans ses propres yeux lorsqu'elle se regardait dans un miroir. Mais ce souvenir remontait à l'époque de sa relation avec Morgoth. Non…

-Ophélie, que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard plein de colère, mais aussi de déception. Ceridwen renonça à discuter. Si sa fille avait rejoint les ténèbres, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire la morale là-dessus. Mais en même temps, c'était son devoir de mère de la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ou que les Valar ne s'en rendent compte.

Tulkas, le Vala guerrier, les rejoignit une heure après. Resplendissant dans son armure d'or, il arborait un air grave. On aurait dit qu'en voyant Ophélie, il transposait toute sa haine de Morgoth sur elle. La jeune femme en aurait pleuré si elle n'avait renoncé à toute sympathie avec les Valar depuis longtemps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Morgoth_

Dans une cellule sombre aux confins du néant, le Vala déchu était enchaîné pour l'éternité. La chaîne maudite, Angainor, liait son corps mutilé à sa prison de ténèbres. Sa couronne de fer, où autrefois brillaient les trois Silmarils, était autour de son cou, comme un collier de chien. Son visage était mutilé par les serres du roi des Aigles, ses mains brûlées par les Silmarils, ses pieds entaillés. Depuis six millénaires et demi il en était ainsi de celui qui autrefois fut Melkor, le plus puissant des Ainur avec son frère Manwe. Le premier Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attendait à ne plus pouvoir parler qu'à lui-même, ce qui, dans sa fierté, l'arrangeait beaucoup, lorsqu'un jour, il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Un autre ennemi des Valar ? Il reconnut la voix de Tulkas, l'un de ses pires rivaux après son propre frère, ainsi qu'une voix de femme qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. Les deux nouveaux arrivants, éclairés par une flamme en suspension dans le vide, arrivèrent devant sa cellule, séparés de lui par des barreaux noirs. Tulkas était exactement pareil que dans son souvenir. Quant à la femme, elle portait une robe blanche à la coupe élégante, ainsi qu'un long manteau noir à la capuche rabattue.

-Je t'attends à la sortie, lui dit le guerrier.

-Merci, répondit la femme d'un ton glacial.

Dès qu'elle fut seule, elle enleva sa capuche, dévoilant un visage ovale et pâle aux traits fins, de grands yeux vert acide, et une cascade de boucles noires coupées au milieu du dos. Morgoth eut comme un choc, mais il ne le montra pas.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Ceridwen.

-Vous faites erreur, lui répondit la femme qui maîtrisait le tremblement de sa voix.

-Qui es-tu, dans ce cas ?

-Sa fille, et la votre aussi, par conséquent.

-Quoi ?

Il crut avoir malentendu. Depuis quand avait-il des enfants ? La jeune femme éclata de rire, mais ce fut un rire sans joie.

-Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas plus ravie que vous de tout ça.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais vous rencontrer. Durant toute ma vie, maman n'a pas voulu me dire qui était mon père, et ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai pu enfin vous parler.

-«Maman»…

Le ton du Vala était moqueur. Néanmoins, sa fille n'eut pas l'air vexé.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Ophélie. C'est en tout cas mon nom pour le moment. Qui sait, dans quelques années, j'en aurai peut-être encore changé. J'ai d'ailleurs une question à vous poser, tant que je suis là.

-Je t'écoute. Après tout, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

-Est-ce vrai que Sauron vous a juré de protéger toute votre descendance ?

-Tu lui as parlé ?

-Oui, et il est bien parti pour suivre vos traces.

-Il est tenace. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, en quelque sorte. Lorsqu'il m'a fait serment d'allégeance, ça signifiait aussi loyauté à mes héritiers. Toi, en l'occurrence. Il n'a pas pu venir me libérer, mais je sais qu'il l'aurait fait si c'était possible. Toi, en revanche, tu peux encore être protégée. Ne doute pas de sa parole. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Peu importe.

-Ophélie, réponds.

-Si vous y tenez. Mais je vous préviens, ça ne va pas vous plaire : j'ai eu des ennuis avec ses serviteurs.

-Ils ont osé lever la main sur toi, la fille de Melkor ?

Le Vala était dans une rage folle, désormais. Ophélie recula, même s'il ne pouvait sortir de sa cellule.

-Et Sauron, demanda le Morgoth une fois calmé.

-Il m'a présenté ses excuses.

Le Roi Noir savait que sa fille ne lui disait pas tout, mais il n'insista pas. Qu'elle se débrouille, après tout. Tulkas revint à ce moment-là, ce qui signifiait que la visite était terminée. Morgoth se terra au fond de sa cellule, entendant vaguement l'adieu que lui adressa sa fille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ophélie_

Après les ténèbres du néant, la lumière de Valinor était aveuglante. Néanmoins, je parvins à m'y habituer. Ma rencontre avec mon géniteur ne s'était pas déroulée comme je l'espérais, mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à des preuves d'affection. Manwe et Varda m'attendaient, et Tulkas partit. C'était la première fois que je voyais la dame des étoiles : ses cheveux étaient d'argent, sa robe de nuit piquetée de cristaux évoquant les étoiles. Son visage était doux, et dans ses yeux bleu foncé on pouvait lire une infinie bonté. Néanmoins, je me méfiais d'elle. Tulkas nous laissa tous les trois, et j'attendis. Varda fut la première à parler :

-Ophélie, il faut que tu saches que désormais, tu ne peux plus venir à Valinor par la pensée.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai parlé à mon père ?

-Non seulement ça, mais aussi parce que tu te rapproches du Mordor. Nous l'avons tous ressenti en toi.

-C'est très indiscret…

-Il s'agit d'une question de sécurité, tonna Manwe. Un partisan des ténèbres ne peut venir sur cette terre sacrée, même s'il s'agit de ma propre nièce. Tu ne peux revenir si tu suis les traces de ton père. Ou celles de ta mère…

Choquée, je reculai d'un pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas me faire ça, je n'étais pas vraiment une partisane des ténèbres…

-C'est votre faute, parvins-je à dire. Vous ne m'avez pas aidée lorsque je vous l'ai demandé, vous m'avez abandonnée. Pourtant, vous savez mieux que personne que les âmes seules et blessées se tournent plus facilement vers le Mal… Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, mes paroles confirmaient ce qu'ils redoutaient le plus.

-Fais tes adieux à Ceridwen, dit Manwe, tu ne pourras plus venir ici avant ta mort, et ton jugement.

-C'est votre dernier mot ?

-Oui, répondit Varda. Tu as choisi les ombres du Mordor, tournant le dos à la lumière de Valinor. Adieu, fille des ombres.

***En magie, il existerait plusieurs dimensions, ou plans dans lesquels pourraient se rendre les âmes. Voici les huit plus importants, dans l'ordre décroissant :**

**Les Mondes Supérieurs (Eru Ilúvatar, en l'occurrence)**

**Les Summerlands (Valinor)**

**Le Plan Astral**

**Le Plan Physique (nous, quoi, ou par extension, la Terre du Milieu)**

**Le Styx**

**Le Purgatoire**

**Le Plan Infernal**

**Le Néant (Morgoth)**

**Cette notion, plus complexe lorsqu'elle est détaillée, est l'une des bases de la nécromancie. (Source : diablus(.com), section Nécromancie, article Les Autres Mondes) qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire comme recherches - -'**

**Et voilà ! Fin de la deuxième partie ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Encore une fois, désolée pour les fans des Valar, mais je ne peux vraiment pas les encadrer. Ils ont certes des qualités que j'aime bien, mais dans l'ensemble, je ne les aime pas. Navrée de casser le mythe.**

**Enjoy ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Floricienta : Une note psychologique ? Mouais, pas faux :) Contente que tu suives toujours cette histoire, ma très chère amie.**

**Elliot le mastif : Fan de Melkor :)? C'est vrai qu'il a osé exprimer le fond de sa pensée, même si ça a mal tourné. Si la rencontre avec le Vala déchu était trop rapide, c'est que de un ils n'avaient au final pas grand-chose à se dire, Morgoth ne ressentant ni affection ni le moindre intérêt pour sa fille, et elle étant tout de même intimidée. De deux, les Valar n'auraient pas permis une plus longue discussion qui aurait pu être dangereuse. J'en viens à ta question : pourquoi s'acharnent-ils sur Ophélie ? Là, il faut se replonger dans un contexte de guerre : Ophélie n'est certes pas responsable de ce qu'a fait son père, elle est quand même vue comme une honte des Valar. Et c'est une réalité encore présente de nos jours, les enfants des criminels sont toujours jugés aussi sévèrement par la société, même quand leurs parents ont été condamnés. Ophélie est une sorte de bouc-émissaire, car Morgoth étant dans le Néant et sa mère seule à Valinor, il ne reste plus qu'elle. Je ne suis pas sûre que ma réponse soit claire, mais j'ai fait au mieux :)**

**Et allez, on attaque la troisième partie de l'histoire. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. Je pense qu'il y aura en tout une vingtaine de chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre XIII : Pearls of Light (Within Temptation)

_Ophélie_

Ma visite à Valinor durant laquelle je m'étais fait jeter comme une malpropre s'était déroulée le soir, après que Sauron m'ait congédiée de sa salle d'audience. C'est donc en larmes, allongée sur mon lit, que je m'éveillais de ma transe. Eiliniel, à qui j'avais confié ce secret, était très inquiète, et veillait à ce que personne ne vienne à ce moment-là. En me voyant m'éveiller en pleurs, elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Les Valar m'ont bannie, je ne peux plus revoir ma mère.

-Pourquoi ?

Eiliniel ne savait pas pour mon attrait des ténèbres, ni l'identité de mon père. Je choisis de ne lui révéler qu'une partie de ce qui avait décidé mon oncle à me jeter hors de la terre sacrée :

-Selon eux, ma présence en Mordor est trop dangereuse pour que je revienne. C'est fini…

-Mais c'est injuste !

Je séchai mes larmes et eus soudain une idée.

-Eiliniel, ta famille vit encore à Bree, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, normalement, pourquoi ?

-Alors pars. Va d'abord retrouver Eradan, Eofor, Aghan et Dorlas à Minas Tirith, puis partez tous les cinq pour le village. Va retrouver ta famille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Trop tard pour quoi ?

-Pour vous dire au-revoir si les ombres vous tombent dessus. Il va se passer quelque chose de terrible, je le sens, et hors de question que tu sois au cœur du danger lorsque ça arrivera.

-Mais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Je me charge de lui si ça peut te rassurer. Pars maintenant, et va rejoindre tes parents avec ton frère et nos amis. S'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous ? Toi aussi, tu devrais t'éloigner du danger.

-Eiliniel, le danger, c'est moi ! Je l'amène toujours dans mon sillage. Même mon ombre est mortelle pour vous. Partez, vite !

-Mais…

-Non ! Va-t-en, avant que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, ne t'en empêche.

Eiliniel, les larmes aux yeux, rassembla ses affaires. Après une dernière étreinte, des paroles d'encouragement et des adieux, elle partit enfin. Je rassemblai un peu de magie pour la protéger, afin qu'elle sorte du Mordor et atteigne la Cité Blanche sans encombres. Je me surpris à vouloir prier pour elle et nos amis, mais prier qui ? Nous étions seuls, désormais. Personne ne nous aiderait.

Le lendemain du départ d'Eiliniel, je ressentis un grand vide en me levant, mais l'idée qu'elle soit en sécurité me consola. Beril, qui venait de moins en moins souvent contrôler mon état de santé, m'autorisa à faire quelques exercices sportifs. Travailler mes muscles était plus douloureux que d'habitude, mais c'était supportable. Pour les exercices plus violents de cardio, comme la course (avec cette chaleur et cet air lourd), la natation (comme si j'avais envie de me baigner dans le lac Núrnen), les combats (comme de l'escrime, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'on me laisse faire) ou encore l'escalade (mais bien sûr, je vais grimper jusqu'en haut de l'Orodruin), il fallait attendre encore quelques jours. Peu importe, il y avait assez de livres dans mes appartements pour m'occuper. Et un jeu de cartes. Je m'occupai donc, entre deux chapitres, à jouer au solitaire ou à faire des châteaux. En clair, je m'ennuyais. C'est après avoir pris mon déjeuner que je sortis, afin de trouver un endroit dans la tour où je pourrai voir de nouveaux visages.

A ce propos, j'avais été étonnée d'apprendre que toute une cour vivait ici. Imaginer des nobles dans leurs plus beaux atours vivre en Mordor comme cela se faisait sur Terre me paraissait étrange. Tous étaient des humains qui s'étaient ralliés à Sauron. Celui-ci les gardait à l'œil pour être sûr de bien les contrôler. Louis XIV devait être son fils caché…

La bibliothèque de Barad-Dûr était, contrairement à ce que je pensais, d'une grande richesse. Livres, parchemins, et même des instruments de musique, sculptures, peintures, vases d'autres temps… Là, j'avais de quoi m'occuper. Bien sûr, c'était interdit, mais si j'en avais eu le droit, je ne me serais pas privée d'analyser un ou deux tableaux, ou d'étudier le sens caché de certains parchemins. Dans les années 2000, j'avais suivi quelques cours sur Internet qui expliquaient comment comprendre le message que les artistes laissaient dans leurs œuvres. J'y avais passé des jours, tellement c'était fascinant. Néanmoins, je m'étonnais de la place de tous ces objets en Mordor. Un courtisan auquel je posai la question me répondit aimablement que c'était l'impôt versé par plusieurs royaumes n'ayant plus assez d'argent et ne voulant pas sacrifier leur peuple à l'esclavage. Beaucoup venaient de Mirkwood, dont les bijoux de la famille royale (sauf la couronne, toujours sur la tête de Thranduil dont personne n'avait de nouvelles), bien que la plupart soient conservés parmi le trésor personnel de Sauron. En fait, les trois royaumes elfiques avaient disparu, leur défaite symbolisée par des souvenirs : Mirkwood était désormais le royaume des araignées, la Lórien, un bois désolé, et Fondcombe, un champ de ruines. Les Elfes avaient été pour la plupart massacrés ou réduits en esclavage, même si beaucoup étaient encore en vie et libres pour gêner Sauron. Ils avaient rejoint les Nains en Erebor (une première dans l'Histoire), seul royaume n'ayant pas encore plié devant Sauron. D'ailleurs, ça se voyait par l'absence d'objets créés par des Nains. Rien non plus n'avait été pris en Comté, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait rien d'assez intéressant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelques sculptures équestres venaient du Rohan, tout comme les chevaux servant à l'armée, et un grand nombre de tableaux du Gondor. Le tribut apporté par Dale se composait de riches étoffes et joyaux que portaient les courtisans. Tous ces trophées de guerre étaient surtout exposés dans d'autres salles ou répartis dans d'autres fiefs de Sauron, ou encore possédés par d'autres personnes.

En réfléchissant à tout ça, je me sentis mal. Tous ces objets criaient à ceux qui les voyaient la victoire écrasante de l'ombre sur la Terre du Milieu. Je sortis au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes après avoir reposé le livre que je feuilletais, trop choquée pour rester plus longtemps. Pour une fois, je tentai de voir les choses du bon côté, de me dire qu'au moins, tout ce patrimoine culturel n'était pas détruit mais protégé, mais rien n'y fit. Le seul vrai point positif, c'était qu'au moins ce tribut empêchait des milliers de gens d'être réduits à l'esclavage, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. J'errais dans les couloirs, sans vraiment regarder où j'allais, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : je heurtai quelqu'un qui marchait en sens inverse. L'homme me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe, pendant que je lui présentais mes excuses.

-Navrée, je ne vous avais pas vu…

-Regardez où vous mettez les pieds, la prochaine fois, vous risqueriez de vous blesser.

Son ton était légèrement moqueur, mais teinté de _bienveillance_. C'était étonnant car ayant déjà entendu cette voix, je l'associai à une personne que j'aurais aimé ne pas voir. Lorsque je levai les yeux, mes doutes se confirmèrent : Sauron. Je rougis en le voyant sourire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi beau ? Ma propre réflexion me surprit, et j'espérai qu'il n'avait pas lu dans mes pensées. Hors de question de m'enfoncer encore plus. Mais bon, le ridicule ne tue pas, sinon mon cadavre se serait décomposé depuis longtemps.

-Pardonnez ma négligence, répétai-je, j'étais ailleurs et un troll aurait pu dévaster le couloir que je ne m'en serai pas rendue compte.

Le sourire de Sauron s'élargit devant ma plaisanterie. Toute trace de moquerie avait disparu, c'était un sourire sincère. Cela me donna un peu plus de courage.

-Et puis-je vous demander ce qui vous préoccupait autant ?

-Oh, rien de bien important, juste un livre assez complexe dont je réfléchis encore à ce qu'il signifiait…

Quelle idiote ! Je savais pourtant que les tyrans n'aimaient pas que ceux qu'ils gouvernaient s'interrogent sur le véritable sens de ce qu'ils voyaient ou entendaient. Enfin, c'était le cas sur Terre, mais j'eus le vain espoir que les choses soient différentes ici. Curieusement, cet espoir ne fut pas si vain :

-Quel est ce livre, demanda Sauron.

Son ton laissait entendre qu'il accepterait de m'expliquer. Je réprimai un soupir de soulagement et continuai mon mensonge.

-Je n'ai pas regardé le titre. En fait, j'ai pris ce livre au hasard, ayant l'embarras du choix.

-Dommage que vous n'ayez pas trouvé ce que vous cherchiez.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Un silence tendu s'installa, uniquement troublé par les pas d'une courtisane qui traversa le couloir. Elle s'inclina devant Sauron qui n'eut aucun regard pour elle, et continua sa route.

-Passez une bonne journée, Altesse, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et sans que je ne m'y attende, il me fit un baisemain avant de repartir. La courtisane, une blonde plantureuse vêtue d'une robe rouge, avait assisté à l'échange et me gratifia d'un drôle de regard. Le même que les dames des cours d'Europe (Angleterre, France, Russie et Italie, les seules que j'avais fréquentées) lorsque le Roi séduisait une autre femme qu'elles, réduisant à néant leurs chances d'attirer son attention. Cette comparaison était amusante, tout comme l'idée que Sauron cherche à me séduire. Avec l'impression de me conduire comme LA peste du lycée typique des séries américaines, je lui adressai un sourire à la fois radieux et narquois. Néanmoins, si là aussi les rumeurs couraient plus vite que le vent, j'allais avoir une sacrée réputation. Après tout, les courtisans n'avaient que ça à faire : rechercher les scandales, répandre des rumeurs, se venger... Les journées seront plus intéressantes que prévues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sauron_

Trois jours plus tard, dans sa salle d'entraînement personnel, le Seigneur des Ténèbres combattait le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar. C'était un duel amical, pour se perfectionner, bien qu'ils soient les plus grands duellistes de la Terre du Milieu. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme aux cheveux gris et vêtu d'une vieille robe noire entra. Dans ses mains il tenait une boîte en marbre noir. Lorsque Sauron remarqua sa présence, il arrêta son duel et s'approcha. L'homme s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son souverain lui ordonne de se relever.

-Vous avez ce que je vous ai commandé ?

-Oui, Seigneur.

-Montrez-moi.

L'homme ouvrit la boîte, révélant son superbe contenu : une paire de boucles d'oreilles en perles et topazes, un diadème (ressemblant plus à une couronne) en or et rubis, une bague assortie, et un court collier de perles à deux rangs, auquel un pendentif était accroché. En forme de fleurs, ses cinq pétales étaient des gemmes pourpres taillées ovales, et autour d'un petit diamant blanc et rond. En bas de cette fleur était accrochée une goutte de nacre noire. Tous les joyaux étaient liés par de l'or.

-Parfait. Vous pouvez repartir.

L'homme laissa la boîte à Sauron, s'inclina et repartit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres congédia le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar et quitta la salle d'entraînement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ophélie_

C'était un après-midi comme les autres. Assise devant ma petite table, je lisais, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dis-je.

Un serviteur entra et s'inclina. Il portait une grande boîte en marbre noir pourvue de pattes de lion en argent sous chaque angle. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

-Un cadeau du Seigneur du Mordor, Votre Altesse.

-Merci. Posez ça sur la table.

Le serviteur obéit et partit après s'être de nouveau incliné. Dès que la porte fut refermée, je pris la boîte et l'ouvrit prudemment. Son contenu était tout simplement somptueux : des bijoux d'or, de perles, de diamants et de pierres précieuses colorées. Je ne sus comment réagir. Bien sûr, recevoir un tel cadeau était flatteur, mais ces bijoux venaient de Sauron. Je lançai un sortilège détectant la magie, mais il n'y avait aucun pouvoir là-dedans. J'ouvris la lettre dans la boîte, écrite de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y disait vouloir me voir les porter lors de la réception du lendemain soir, et ajoutait que j'étais digne de plus de beauté, que tout cela n'était, je cite : «qu'un modeste et humble cadeau de bienvenue à la Princesse des Ombres». Soit j'étais parano et je me faisais des idées, soit Sauron tentait de me séduire. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ou encore, il voulait m'acheter, afin de garder une emprise sur moi, d'être sûr que je sois du côté des ténèbres. J'hésitais encore un tout petit peu. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? C'était bien sûr la solution de facilité, mais j'y avais ma place, c'était mon héritage. Sauron ne faisait que m'accueillir après tout ce temps d'errance. Ainsi, j'acceptai les bijoux et lui rédigeai une réponse.

**Une des scènes de ce chapitre est inspirée de l'épisode 3 de la saison 1 des Tudors. A vous de la trouver. Si vous connaissez bien la série, ce sera très facile. Indice supplémentaire : elle concerne Henri VIII et plus indirectement, Anne Boleyn. Là, je vous donne quasiment la réponse. Cette histoire va devenir un vrai jeu de devinettes ^^. Dites par review si vous pensez avoir deviné de quelle partie du chapitre il s'agit, et à quel moment de l'épisode il se rapporte.**

**Ophélie a toujours quelques sursauts de conscience qui l'empêchent de sombrer totalement.**

**Ce chapitre était un peu plus léger que les autres, mais ça change un peu, pour que ce ne soit pas trop lassant. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il est un peu…niais. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Enjoy :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. **

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Goldberry : merci de m'avoir signalé cette erreur, je m'en souviendrai pour la suite.**

Chapitre XIV : Kill the Lights (The Birthday Massacre)

_Ophélie_

Le lendemain soir, je dus me préparer pour la soirée. C'était la première fois que j'allais à une fête depuis ma première rencontre avec Sauron, à Minas Tirith. Tout ça remontait à loin, maintenant. Inutile de dire que j'étais angoissée à l'idée d'affronter une cour hostile pleine de partisans du Seigneur du Mordor. Je m'habillai d'une robe pourpre à la coupe style Renaissance, à l'ourlet des manches en satin doré. Je mis les bijoux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait envoyés, puis je me chaussai de ballerines de satin rouge sombre, certes banales, mais plus pratiques pour danser. Mais avant tout ça, un bon bain pour me détendre. Grâce à un peu de magie, je parvins à faire disparaître la plupart de mes marques, dont celle de l'œil sur mon épaule, et à faire pousser mes cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur longueur d'avant ma captivité. C'est pratique d'être une Ainu. Une fois prête, je m'observai un instant dans le miroir. Je ressemblais vraiment à une reine, ainsi vêtue et parée. Mes cheveux noirs retombaient en boucles libres jusqu'à mes hanches, mon visage était à peine maquillé, mais déjà plus vivant qu'il y a quelques jours. Même la cicatrice sur ma joue n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Enfin satisfaite de mon apparence, je sortis et empruntai les couloirs menant à la salle où se déroulait la fête. Tout le monde ou presque était déjà là. Un ballet de couleurs, d'étoffes précieuses, d'or, d'argent et de joyaux. Des bruits de conversations, de pas, des notes de musique, des rires… Sans la noirceur des murs et les gardes orques, je me serai crue de retour au quinzième siècle, dans une cour royale. En observant un peu, je me replongeai un instant dans mes souvenirs. C'est à ce moment que Sauron arriva. Le silence se fit, et tout le monde s'inclina. Me voyant dans son sillage, il s'arrêta devant moi et me tendit ses mains. Relevant la tête, je les saisis et me redressai, face à lui. Les courtisans nous observaient, retenant leur souffle. Sauron me fit un baisemain, et dit tout haut pour que tout le monde l'entende :

-Bienvenue, Madame.

Puis il se tourna vers toute la cour, me tenant par la main :

-Son Altesse la Princesse Ophélie !

Les courtisans me saluèrent, mais je savais qu'ils se posaient pas mal de questions. J'entendis des chuchotements lorsque Sauron, gardant ma main dans la sienne, me guidait jusqu'à sa table. Etre le centre de l'attention ne me ravissait pas, mais j'ignorai tous ces commérages. Assise à la place d'honneur, à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je profitai de la soirée. Les seigneurs assis à côté de moi me parlaient comme à leur souveraine, avec respect mêlé de crainte. Ils répondaient à toutes mes questions sur leurs pays, leurs coutumes… Pendant que Sauron discutait avec les ambassadeurs.

La nourriture était excellente. Des assiettes de poisson et fruits de mer décorées de perles, des viandes fines (faisans, cuissots de cerf, cygnes blancs…), des légumes colorés et presque lumineux, des sauces succulentes, des épices, des pâtisseries aux douces odeurs, des sculptures de sucre, des vins fins et délicats… Je me régalai. A un moment, Sauron leva son verre dans ma direction, et j'en fis de même. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un roi, ainsi vêtu de rouge, coiffé de son diadème d'or et de rubis, avec l'Anneau à son index droit. Etait-ce une coïncidence que nous portions les mêmes couleurs ? Une fois le repas terminé, il se leva, et tout le monde en fit de même. Sans un mot, il me tendit sa main droite que je saisis. C'est sous les yeux de tous qu'il me conduisit au centre de la piste de danse, où d'autres courtisans nous rejoignirent. Pour une fois, j'oubliai que j'étais une princesse des ténèbres, que je ne pouvais plus voir ma mère, que les Valar m'avaient rejetée par honte d'admettre mon existence, que je me trouvais dans le lieu le plus dangereux qui soit, l'enfer de la Terre du Milieu, entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour ce soir, j'étais une femme dansant dans les bras d'un homme, tout simplement. Les courtisans pouvaient jaser, mon oncle et ses confrères pouvaient s'indigner, je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il, s'enquit Sauron.

-Rien. Je réalise juste combien j'ai de la chance d'être en vie, d'être ici, à cette fête.

-C'était quand la dernière fois ?

-Pardon ?

En voyant mon regard interloqué par cette question, Sauron rit doucement.

-La dernière fois que vous êtes allée à une fête de ce genre, en tant qu'invitée ?

Je contins un soupir de soulagement. Il me fit tournoyer, puis dès que nous fûmes de nouveau face à face, je pus lui répondre.

-Deux ans pour la simple fête, cent pour la cour.

Lors de ma deuxième vie en Russie, à la cour des Romanov. J'avais quitté le pays en 1913 pour rejoindre ma mère à Corfou, sous le soleil. De quoi changer des paysages enneigés de Saint Petersbourg.

A la fin de la soirée, la tête encore pleine de musique et des paroles enjôleuses de Sauron, je remontai dans mes appartements. Sans la moindre hâte, je me mis en robe de nuit, tressai mes cheveux, passai un peu d'eau sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la fête. Néanmoins, trop fatiguée pour tout repasser en boucle dans ma tête, je me glissai dans les draps et m'endormis, plus sereine que d'habitude. Les choses changeaient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Eiliniel_

Trois semaines après s'être retrouvés à Minas Tirith, Eiliniel, Eradan, Eofor, Aghan et Dorlas chevauchaient non loin de Fangorn. Lorsque vint le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la forêt pour se reposer. C'est là qu'Eiliniel crut voir quelque chose se faufiler entre les arbres. Prudemment, elle s'approcha en faisant signe à ses compagnons de ne pas se faire remarquer. Tout à coup, des personnes encapuchonnées, arcs armés, s'apprêtèrent à tirer, lorsque l'un d'entre eux les calma dans une langue qu'aucun des cinq ne comprit. Cependant, Aghan devina à qui ils avaient affaire.

-Vous êtes des Elfes ?

Les mystérieux guetteurs enlevèrent leurs capuchons, révélant leurs visages éternellement jeunes et beaux ainsi que leurs oreilles pointues.

-Que font cinq humains sur ces terres, demanda celui qui avait calmé ses compagnons.

-Nous sommes des artistes itinérants, répondit Aghan. Nous venons du sud.

-Vous avez réussi à partir indemnes des régions contrôlées directement par Sauron, celles aux alentours du Mordor ?

-En quelque sorte, répondit Eiliniel. Nous devions partir rapidement, nous n'étions plus en sécurité là-bas.

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous n'êtes pas des espions à la solde de l'Ennemi, interrogea un autre Elfe.

-Rien, admit Dorlas. Mais ce serait généreux de votre part de nous laisser partir, maintenant.

-Et où allez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-A Bree, voir de la famille.

-Si vous parvenez à entrer dans la ville sans encombre, alors vous serez en grand danger lorsque vous en sortirez, déclara un troisième Elfe.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il y a quelques temps, une guerrière venue soi-disant de l'est a décimé tous les orques qui y vivaient et protégé le village par un sort extrêmement puissant. Ainsi, les serviteurs du Ténébreux ne peuvent y entrer. Pour le moment, le sort est encore actif, mais il commence à se fragiliser. Qui sait si celle qui l'a lancé n'est pas morte, et son œuvre détruite.

-Alors, nous sommes tranquilles, déclara Aghan.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Nous connaissons cette magicienne, elle était des nôtres.

-Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec vous aujourd'hui ?

Les cinq artistes échangèrent des regards gênés. Fallait-il dire la vérité aux Elfes ? Pourquoi pas, après tout… Peut-être allaient-ils répondre à leurs questions ?

-Notre amie, Ophélie, commença Eiliniel, a été capturée par les Nazgûl à Minas Tirith, il y a presque quatre mois maintenant. Durant deux mois elle a été torturée, et nous n'avons appris où elle était que quelques jours après sa libération.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite, demanda le chef des Elfes.

-Vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous le dis.

-Essayez quand même.

-Sauron a accepté de l'héberger et a veillé à ce qu'elle soit guérie.

-Comment ?

Tous les Elfes s'étaient exprimés comme un seul.

-Lorsque je l'ai rejointe à Barad-Dûr, elle était traitée comme une invitée de marque, et elle m'a confié ses origines. Vous n'avez pas fini d'être choqués : sa mère est une Maïa et son père un Vala.

-Quel Vala ?

-Morgoth, murmura un Elfe.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

-C'est évident, expliqua-t-il. Pour quel Vala autre que son ancien maître Sauron pourrait avoir un minimum de respect au point de se racheter de ce qu'il a fait à son enfant ?

Tous restèrent plongés dans le silence, encaissant le choc de la nouvelle.

-Pourquoi tu leur as tout dit, reprocha Eradan à sa sœur.

-Parce qu'ils pourront peut-être la sauver.

-Votre amie est-elle fiable, demanda finalement le chef.

-C'est elle qui nous a averti qu'un danger planait, et que nous devions quitter le sud de toute urgence. Je comprends que vous ayez des doutes. Rien que le fait qu'elle soit une enfant des Ainur m'a paru étrange au début, mais elle a d'immenses pouvoirs, et elle guérit très vite, même plus vite que les Elfes. Si elle est honnête sur ce point, alors on peut lui faire confiance. Elle se battra.

-Et vous, quel camp avez-vous choisi ?

-Celui qui nous permettra de vivre libres, sans l'oppression. C'est pourquoi nous sommes encore plus déterminés de rejoindre Bree.

-C'est un foyer de résistance plus sûr qu'Erebor et que Fangorn, contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit. Votre ténébreuse amie a sûrement fait bien plus de bien qu'elle ne le croit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sauron_

Une semaine avant qu'Eiliniel, son frère et leurs compagnons ne soient arrêtés par les Elfes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres recevait son messager, celui qui se faisait appeler «la Bouche de Sauron». Cet homme était un Núménoréen Noir qui avait fini par oublier son nom. La Bouche lui expliquait que quelques esclaves de la plaine de Núrn s'étaient rebellés, avaient réussi Morgoth sait comment à tuer leurs gardes et à s'enfuir. Des renforts les avaient retrouvés trois lieues plus loin au nord.

-Ils ont été abattus devant tous les autres pour l'exemple, conclut le messager.

-Fort bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il s'inclina et sortit du bureau. Sauron se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Tout se passait comme prévu, la Terre du Milieu était en grande partie entre ses mains. Son règne de terreur durerait longtemps, à ce rythme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de la tour et prit la direction des écuries. Une promenade à cheval le détendra un peu. Dans les couloirs, il ne croisa personne, ou presque : Ophélie était devant lui, revenant de la bibliothèque. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu, aussi se fit-il le plus silencieux possible, avant de se retrouver juste derrière elle.

-Altesse.

Ophélie sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-Mon Seigneur, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Sauron lui prit les mains et la fit se relever, comme le soir de la fête, deux semaines plus tôt. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait, d'ailleurs.

-Comment vous portez-vous, demanda-t-il en marchant à ses côtés.

-Très bien, je vous remercie de vous en soucier.

Il eut alors une idée. C'était un peu vieux jeu, très classique même, mais son expérience des femmes lui confirmait que ça fonctionnait à chaque fois. Car non, il n'avait pas renoncé à son plan initial, celui d'attirer Ophélie vers les ténèbres. Elle était déjà bien partie et semblait à l'aise en Mordor, même si elle préférait passer ses journées seules à la bibliothèque, dans les salles d'exposition, ou dehors. Plus il la comblerait d'attentions, plus elle lui ferait confiance, au point de ne se sentir en sécurité que sur la Terre Noire et/ou auprès de lui. Sans autre repère, elle était vulnérable et facilement manipulable. Se donnant l'air le plus innocent et amical possible, il exposa son idée :

-Je m'apprêtais à faire une promenade à cheval. Cela vous dirait de venir ? Nous irions jusqu'en Ithilien.

-C'est un grand honneur. J'accepte avec plaisir.

-Dans ce cas, je vous laisse le temps de vous préparer, pendant que je ferai seller votre cheval.

Ophélie fit une dernière révérence et partit précipitamment. Sauron la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu, puis reprit ses esprits et sa route. Elle le rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un pantalon noir rentré dans des bottes noires souples, une tunique gris perle et un corset plus foncé lacé devant. Tout en courant, elle finissait d'attacher ses cheveux en une simple queue.

-Votre Seigneurie.

-Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, la félicita Sauron. On dit pourtant que les femmes mettent très longtemps à se préparer.

Le faux air vexé de la jeune femme arracha un sourire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui montra sa monture, un superbe étalon à la robe sombre, qui venait fraîchement du Rohan. Lui-même montait sur un magnifique cheval plus noir que ceux des Nazgûl. Les deux héritiers de Morgoth partirent seuls au-delà de la Porte Noire, ignorant royalement tous ceux qui s'inclinaient sur leur passage.

**Franchement, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre… Mais à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez^^. **

**Enjoy :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**N'oubliez pas, je vous avais prévenus en début d'histoire que Sauron serait légèrement OOC dans cette fic, mais sans être un grand romantique non plus… (Faut vraiment que j'arrête les spoilers - -'). Tant qu'on y est, sachez que je ne décrirai pas les rapports intimes des personnages, car je ne sais pas vraiment les écrire (c'est triste mais c'est comme ça), et ce n'est pas mon but principal d'écrire une romance. Au début, j'hésitais vraiment, ne voulant mettre en lumière que la lutte contre le Mordor, la déchéance d'Ophélie. Au mieux, de l'amitié, mais pas jusque là. Donc, il n'y aura qu'une très courte description implicite de rapports sexuels.**

**Remerciements les plus sincères à mon amie Floricienta qui m'a donné un sacré coup de pouce pour la rédaction de ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide ! :D**

Chapitre XV : Tu vas me détruire (Daniel Lavoie, «Claude Frollo», Notre-Dame de Paris)

_Sauron_

Ophélie et son protecteur n'étaient pas retournés au Mordor. Ils avaient chevauché des jours durant, soit au pas, soit au galop, et ne s'étaient arrêtés que les soirs pour se reposer. Sauron avait fait préparer des vivres qui servaient surtout à Ophélie. En tant qu'Ainur, ils pouvaient se passer de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours, mais la jeune femme n'était pas habituée à vivre comme telle. Ils discutaient, mais Sauron se doutait bien que sa compagne de route était encore mal à l'aise. Elle n'osait pas souvent lancer un sujet de conversation, se contentant la plupart du temps de répondre. Mais au fil du temps, elle se détendait peu à peu, et lorsque le silence devenait trop gênant, il lui arrivait de le briser en parlant d'un sujet quelconque pour détendre l'atmosphère avant de dériver sur une conversation réelle et sérieuse. Ils n'en étaient pas non plus à se raconter des blagues, mais la communication passait mieux, c'était l'essentiel. Néanmoins, Sauron devait reconnaître que lorsqu'Ophélie discutait, ce n'était pas de la pluie et du beau temps. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, elle maîtrisait ses sujets. Lorsqu'il lui racontait sous sa demande le commencement du monde, elle répliquait en énonçant des théories scientifiques et religieuses existant dans le monde où elle avait vécu. Il lui demandait en quoi les deux mondes étaient différents (hormis l'absence de magie et le fait qu'il n'y avait que des humains), mais lorsqu'ils abordaient les aspects politiques, elle semblait tout à coup mal à l'aise, comme lorsqu'on veut éviter de dire quelque chose à un ami pour ne pas le vexer. Elle préférait parler d'art, et plus précisément de littérature, de musique, et de cette étrangeté nommée cinéma.

Après quelques jours de voyage, ils arrivèrent au lac d'Ithilien. Ils attachèrent leurs chevaux à des arbres et s'assirent au bord. Ophélie retira ses bottes, remonta les jambes de son pantalon et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux, renversa la tête et huma l'air frais. Sauron s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda un instant. La fille de Morgoth était digne de son rang. Elle méritait mieux que d'être simple courtisane. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'interrogea un instant sur ses propres pensées. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de qui que ce soit autre que lui-même, et voilà qu'il ne cessait de songer à la fille de son ancien maître. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit… Amoureux ? Non, impossible, l'amour était réservé aux faibles, il ne pouvait perdre son temps ainsi. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait nier qu'Ophélie l'attirait beaucoup. Oui, c'était juste de l'attirance physique, rien de plus. Mais en repensant aux derniers jours écoulés à Barad-Dûr, il se rendit compte que malgré lui, il avait tout fait pour la séduire : cadeaux, discussions, danses, promenades à cheval… Et à chaque fois, ça lui avait fait autant plaisir, voire plus, qu'à elle. Il s'était réellement amusé, à la fête, et avait presque éprouvé du regret de la voir partir. Et puis, cette colère lorsque d'autres hommes lui parlaient, tentaient d'attirer son attention. C'était bien plus que sa mission de protection qui le faisait agir ainsi, bien plus que sa volonté de la manipuler, mais des sentiments. En plusieurs siècles, de nombreuses femmes s'étaient retrouvées dans son lit, mais jamais par amour. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si désagréable de ressentir tout ça pour quelqu'un… «Tentons quelque chose», se dit-il.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ophélie_

Le temps était si agréable… Après l'obscurité et les flammes du Mordor, les bois, le lac et le soleil étaient plus que bienvenus. J'entendis Sauron s'asseoir à côté de moi, mais n'y prêtai guère attention. Après quelques minutes de silence, je le sentis prendre ma main et la serrer doucement. J'ouvris les yeux et tournai la tête vers lui. Il me regardait dans les yeux, semblant prendre une décision importante. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, à fouiller dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Puis il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cela me surprit, mais je ne le repoussai pas. Autant le reconnaître, il embrassait divinement bien. Je répondis à son baiser, d'abord hésitante, puis avec plus d'assurance. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille pendant que j'enroulai les miens autour de sa nuque. Je mis fin à notre baiser, haletante. Il m'avait _embrassée _! C'était si étrange à imaginer, mais pourtant, je n'avais rien inventé.

-Je n'aurai pas du faire ça, dit Sauron en se levant et marchant quelques mètres.

Je me levai à mon tour et le suivit. Ne sachant pas si je devais être vexée, je n'exprimai rien, mais ma curiosité prit le dessus :

-Pourquoi ? C'était si catastrophique ?

-Si votre père savait, il m'aurait réduit en miettes.

-Honnêtement, ça n'a plus aucune importance. Il n'est pas là et ne se soucie même pas de vous ni de moi, alors ce serait étrange de sa part qu'il s'emporte pour ça.

-Par fierté, il aurait agi ainsi.

-Pas faux. Mais pourquoi m'avoir embrassée, alors ? C'était un défi, le goût de l'interdit ?

-En partie. Vous ne vous êtes jamais rendue compte à quelle point vous êtes…

-Je suis ?

-Charismatique ? Belle ? Séduisante ?

-Avec cinq relations en deux mille ans, dont une seule était fondée sur un amour réciproque, non, pas vraiment. Belle ? Peut-être, ça dépend des points de vue. Charismatique ? Ça doit être dû à ma nature magique. Séduisante ? Non. Banale, oui.

Sauron posa son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

-Vous êtes un autre type de beauté. Il suffit de savoir regarder. Les autres courtisanes sont certes très jolies, élégantes, gracieuses, mais ce sont des coquilles vides, des cervelles d'oiseaux. Vous, vous êtes intelligente, cultivée, ouverte d'esprit… Les épreuves que vous avez traversées toute votre vie vous ont rendue plus forte, plus réelle. Presque parfaite.

Ses paroles étaient certes flatteuses, mais je me méfiais encore. J'avais suffisamment côtoyé ce genre de galants pour penser qu'il cherchait autre chose que me donner confiance ne moi. L'idée qu'il fasse tout ça uniquement pour m'inviter dans son lit et en retirer un plaisir personnel me fit mal. D'un autre côté, j'avais moi aussi joué à ça. Etais-je amoureuse de lui pour me torturer l'esprit ainsi ? Pour ne pas souffrir, je considérai ses mots comme une rose aux épines empoisonnées : une grande beauté cachant un douloureux fiel. Il fallait m'engager dans une joute verbale.

-Mais…

Et avant que je ne puisse en placer une, il m'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois avec plus de fougue. Oh, et puis zut ! Autant en profiter, après tout. Je m'approchai de lui, et bientôt nous fumes collés l'un contre l'autre. Néanmoins, j'y mis fin, car ça commençait à devenir… Dangereux ? Nous décidâmes de repartir au Mordor quelques minutes après, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Notre retour fut salué par tous. Après deux semaines d'absence, nous étions enfin revenus. Finis les jours paisibles, retour à nos rôles : le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la Princesse des Ombres. Allongée dans mon lit, je réfléchissais à ce qui s'était passé, et ce qui aurait pu se passer. Après que je l'ai limite repoussé, Sauron ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur. Le retour avait été aussi agréable que l'aller, mais avec néanmoins une certaine tension. C'est angoissée que je m'endormis enfin.

Les jours se fondèrent ainsi les uns dans les autres. Etant parfaitement guérie, je pouvais de nouveau courir, et même m'entraîner à l'épée. Dans mes affaires ramenées par Eiliniel, j'avais retrouvé mon couteau-katana. Beril m'avait d'ailleurs réprimandée pour ma petite escapade. Elle était si en colère que tous ceux qui l'avaient entendue l'auraient crue capable d'aller engueuler Sauron lui-même de m'avoir incitée à le suivre. Heureusement, elle n'en fit rien. En parlant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il m'autorisa à m'entraîner à l'escrime et m'aidait plus que le maître d'armes. Chaque fois je frissonnais en sentant son souffle sur ma peau, ses mains sur les miennes ou ma taille, en entendant sa voix me guider. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mais ça me donnait la force de m'améliorer. Il m'invitait souvent à dîner dans ses appartements, mais nous n'allions pas plus loin que des baisers et des mots tendres. Il disait m'aimer, mais la méfiance était toujours de mise. Un jour, il me demanda si j'avais déjà connu des hommes. Avec une certaine hésitation, je lui confiai ne plus être vierge depuis longtemps. Curieusement, il n'était pas déçu, et m'avait avoué s'en douter, étant donné le monde dans lequel j'avais vécu, et mon histoire houleuse. J'en fus soulagée.

Un soir, après des heures d'entraînement à l'épée, je me glissai dans l'eau chaude et parfumée d'un bon bain. Les vapeurs de rose me montaient à la tête. Rose… La fleur de l'amour. Sauron m'en avait offert une durant notre voyage improvisé (elle était d'ailleurs dans un vase sur ma table de chevet), et mes joues avaient pris le même rouge que les pétales. Depuis quelques temps, chaque fois que j'étais inactive, je ne cessais de penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Etais-je amoureuse de lui ? Fort possible. Tous les symptômes étaient réunis, en tout cas. Autant être honnête : nous avions du désir l'un pour l'autre. En soupirant de lassitude, je sortis de mon bain et m'habillai d'une robe émeraude. Je tressai mes cheveux et y glissai un diadème d'or. Une chaîne d'or au cou avec une goutte d'émeraude en pendentif, des boucles d'oreilles assorties, un peu de parfum… Voilà, j'étais prête. Je sortis de mes appartements et rejoignis Sauron dans les siens.

Comme d'habitude, la table supportant des plats raffinés était dressée, les bougies allumées. Sauron, vêtu de pourpre, attendait ma venue.

-Bonsoir, Ophélie.

-Mon Seigneur.

Nous commençâmes à manger en silence, mais après quelques bouchées de viande et gorgées de vin, la parole vint plus facilement. A la fin du repas, nous quittâmes la table et nous assîmes devant la cheminée. Voyant le regard que me lançait Sauron, je compris. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je me rendis compte que c'était aussi ce que je voulais. Un sourire confiant aux lèvres (qui masquait tant bien que mal ma terreur), je m'assis sur ses genoux et l'embrassai langoureusement. Il répondit à mon baiser en enlaçant ma taille.

-Maintenant, demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

Il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre, il m'allongea sur le lit, et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il défit les lacets de ma robe et la jeta au sol. Je lui enlevai son pourpoint puis sa chemise avant qu'il ne me débarrasse de mon corset. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que nos vêtements et bijoux ne soient plus que des petits tas de tissus sombres, d'or et de joyaux sur le sol. Il n'avait gardé que l'Anneau. Au début je fus gênée d'être nue avec lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me trouvais dans le lit d'un homme, mais j'avais quand même un peu peur. Il calma mes appréhensions, me rassura, et je pus enfin me détendre. Son torse musclé se pressa contre le mien, il commença à m'embrasser sur les lèvres, puis dans le cou. Ses mains se déplaçaient délicatement sur mon corps frissonnant. Ses lèvres brûlaient ma peau. Mon appréhension initiale avait entièrement disparu, je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Je caressai ses cheveux noirs. Il posa une main sur ma joue et me regarda dans les yeux. A cet instant je compris que ce moment, pour nous deux, était le commencement de quelque chose. Quelque chose de grand, effrayant et merveilleux à la fois. Ses yeux d'or confirmaient ce à quoi je pensais : c'était une nouvelle étape de ma vie que je fusionnais avec la sienne. Cette nuit fut inoubliable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sauron_

La nuit était bien avancée. Allongé sur le dos, les mains sous la tête, le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait distraitement le plafond. A côté, Ophélie dormait, enroulée dans les draps et lui tournant le dos. Son flanc se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Le silence était roi. Sauron tourna la tête vers sa compagne. Elle était si paisible. Dans son sommeil, elle se retourna et enlaça le torse de son amant. Celui-ci sourit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, puis glissa sa main jusqu'à la hanche. Ophélie, à moitié réveillée, resserra son étreinte. Sauron embrassa délicatement le sommet de son crâne, remonta sa main et la passa dans les longues boucles noir bleuté. Dire que les orques avaient coupé ras ces si beaux cheveux… C'en était presque un crime. Il commença à somnoler, mais ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas réellement besoin.

Ophélie se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Elle releva la tête et sourit. Sauron l'embrassa doucement.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Quatre heures, à peu près.

-J'ai toujours le besoin de me nourrir, de dormir. Quelle Ainu je fais.

-Tu t'y habitueras. Mais sache que tu es adorable quand tu dors.

Ophélie sourit et embrassa de nouveau Sauron. Leur baiser devint plus passionné...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ophélie_

Nous nous levâmes tôt, n'ayant pas vraiment dormi de la nuit. Sauron m'aida à remettre mon corset et ma robe tout en m'embrassant à l'épaule et dans le cou. Je sortis à contrecœur de ses appartements, après avoir récupéré toutes mes affaires et reçu un dernier baiser. Cette nuit que nous avions passée marquait la fin d'une étape et le début d'une autre. Cette perspective était si effrayante et si excitante à la fois… C'est songeuse que je retournai à mes appartements afin de me reposer un peu, puis de pouvoir me nettoyer et me changer. Parce que franchement, il y avait plus discret que de porter la robe de la veille au soir, collée par un peu de sueur, avec les marques des draps sur le corps et des cernes sous les yeux. Je m'endormis vite, pendant deux heures, avant d'être de nouveau réveillée par la servante qui préparait mon bain. L'eau chaude fut plus que bienvenue. Je m'immergeai totalement et ressortis, parfaitement réveillée. Je m'habillai d'une robe bleue, coiffai mes cheveux d'une longue tresse basse et sortis. Une nouvelle journée commençait.

**C'est moi ou ça devient de plus en plus à l'eau de rose ? Beurk ! Il faut que je me reprenne en main, sérieux. Le prochain chapitre sera dans la même ambiance, mais après... J'attends vos reviews comme à chaque chapitre :)**

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
